Moonlight Night
by Night Blooming Rose
Summary: Sesshomaru cared for no one, until the day Rin was born. He watched her grow up and when she got older they fell for each other. One problem: Sesshomaru is Rin's supposed uncle.  A Sess/Rin forbidden romance.
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: "I don't own InuYasha.

* * *

Divine Rose A/N: Well, this a strange one. For some reason I just had to write it. Just did. I have reasons, but still it's a little strange. And different. Don't worry Rin will be 15 or 16 when the romance starts.

* * *

Chapter 1: The beginning

* * *

Sesshomaru was in his office, at his desk, busy doing work online. He had long silver hair that went past his waist. He had piercing gold eyes. And today he wore his usual attire, a long white coat, with red designs, that had a Victorian flair. A white shirt, black pants, and knee length white boots. He was beautiful in a feminine, yet masculine way.

He was the president of his own business and was extraordinary at it. He was the top business man in all of Japan, after taking over his mother's company from her. His mother did remain as a senior adviser. He and his mother worked hard to beat out his father and his half brother, and they finally did, though they had to work hard to remain on top. It seemed Sesshomaru and his mother, Satomi, were a better team than Inutaisho and Inuyasha. Probably the reason was that they were both cold and uncaring.

Sesshomaru was a very hard worker and worked constantly. He never had time to go on dates or get to know anybody. Well, he also didn't care to. He, after all, still remained unkissed. His mother did not care for that stuff either. She only became Inutaisho's mate, for that short of time, because it was arranged. She, being arrogant and proud, decided to run her family's business by herself, without a mate. And she did good, Sesshomaru was better. Truly mother and son was a lot alike, but despite this they were not close. Not in the least bit.

Well, despite the rivalry, Inutaisho still tried to have some kind of a relationship with Sesshomaru, despite heavily favoring his second son, Inuyasha. And he did try to be on the good side of Sesshomaru, since he was his first born son, but it was difficult. Impossible actually. For one where personalities are concerned the two were nothing alike, making it where Inutaisho could never understand his eldest son. And another is nobody have ever seen the "good side" of Sesshomaru. There were many who didn't believe such a thing about him existed. Another reason for Inutaisho and Sesshomaru's failed relationship, was the fact that Inutaisho always found something wrong with Sesshomaru. So, the two clashed a lot.

Despite Sesshomaru's cold demeanor, he was ranked the most eligible bachelor in all of Japan, and was highly sought out. It was obviously for his money and good looks. No one really cared for him. So, he was alone, living in his small, but quaint house in the country, but he didn't mind. He preferred it that way for he was a loner by nature.

Today was a normal day for Sesshomaru. He was busy working in his office as usual. He lived in a quaint house on the small side for someone with his money, just 2,000 sq. ft., he furnished it well. The house was full of European antiques from the medieval era. The whole house had an old world look with red walls, stone, and intricately carved wood. Everything in the house looked like it belonged in a western castle.

Suddenly Sesshomaru stopped his work and just stared at the screen, looking at the clock specifically.

Sesshomaru: _I guess I shall go._

With that Sesshomaru stood up and headed for the front door.

* * *

Sesshomaru pulled up in his antique car, in front of a huge mansion. It was his father's mansion. His father was on the extravagant side. Well, Sesshomaru was too, just in a different way. Instead of a fancy, huge, modern mansion, he preferred expensive antiques and his old, historic home.

Sesshomaru got out of the car and headed to the front door. He rang the door bell and waited, but no one came. He rang it again. Still no answer. He rang it a third time. That's when he just gave up and entered. He was one for decorum, and just barging in, even it was his father's house, just was not him. But that didn't mean he wouldn't do it if necessary.

Sesshomaru stepped into the house and headed for the ballroom. There was a lot of people, both human and demon. A party was obviously what was going on.

Sesshomaru could see his father, Inutaisho, talking to a bunch oh co workers. He was joking and having a good time. He saw his step mother, Izayoi. She was gossiping with a group of women and was giggling like crazy. His half brother Inuyasha, with his mate, Kagome, talking to his half sister, Izumi. His two nephews, Inuyasha's and Kagome's children, were off in the corner, looking like they were up to some mischief.

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to sigh at the sight of all the guests and hearing the noise of it all. It was obvious that he did not like this kind of thing.

Sesshomaru: _Why did I even come?_

Sesshomaru then headed to the balcony to escape it all, but unfortunately for him someone noticed him there.

?: "Hellllloooo."

Sesshomaru turned around at the sound of the feminine voice, that was sounding seductive. Leaning on the glass door, was a wind demoness. She was in an indecent red dress, with the neckline dipping really far down. Her hair was in it's usual bun held by feathers.

Sesshomaru: "Kagura."

Kagura didn't seem to take notice of the coldness of Sesshomaru's voice at saying her name. Instead she just waltzed up to him.

Kagura: "I am so glad you decided to come, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru: "Hn."

Sesshomaru just turned away from the wind witch and her advances.

Kagura: "Really, Sesshomaru, I think we should get together some time. You know, have dinner and then maybe head to your place."

Sesshomaru looked at Kagura, and saw her with her fan out, covering her seductive smile. But her eyes held all of the meaning behind all of that. And Sesshomaru was clearly not pleased with what he saw, Kagura didn't seem to notice.

Sesshomaru: "..."

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes when Kagura started batting her eyes, instead he just walked out the door, leaving a stunned demoness behind.

Sesshomaru walked through the lively party without being noticed by his family at all. He left the large room and headed to the back door. Upon leaving the house he headed directly to the garden. He went to a stone bench, out of view from the house, and sat down.

Sesshomaru didn't sit there long before he felt something tugging on his long coat with a familiar scent hitting his nose. He looked to see a small human girl with a hold on his jacket.

The young girl had long black hair, with a side ponytail. She wore a cute, pink lolita dress, that fitted her natural cuteness. She had big, sweet, brown eyes. And in the hand, not clutching his coat was flowers.

Sesshomaru merely raised an eyebrow at the young girl. And she smiled brightly in return, holding up the flowers at the same time. Sesshomaru just looked at the flowers and then back at the girl's smiling face. He then, very uncharacteristically took the flowers.

Sesshomaru stared at the girl as she sat beside him. She kept smiling up at him, that sweet smile never fading.

Sesshomaru: _Hm. The only tolerable one on that side of my father's family. I remember when she was born, she had that same smile._

_

* * *

_

*Flashback*

Sesshomaru walked into the area where babies were born at the hospital. Inutaisho and Izayoi, holding her two grandsons were there in the waiting room. Inuyasha, who was a nervous wreck, was there as well. He was pacing back and forth. Izumi was watching her brother in obvious annoyance.

As soon as Sesshomaru entered, his father looked up, and was clearly shocked to see him.

Inutaisho: "I'm surprised to see you actually came, Sesshomaru. You didn't come for Yukio's, or Chiro's birth."

Sesshomaru calmly stood by the entrance, without even looking at his father.

Sesshomaru: "I am merely curious of the events surrounding this child's birth."

Inutaisho: "Of course."

Then a nurse came out and everybody, but Sesshomaru looked expectantly.

Nurse: "Kagome, has given birth to a healthy human, girl."

And with that Inuyasha promptly fainted. Everybody, but Sesshomaru rushed to his side. Sesshomaru just watched, with no emotions.

It wasn't long till another nurse walked up to Sesshomaru. She was holding a crying baby girl, that he knew was his new niece. Sesshomaru merely raised a brow in question as she held the baby to him.

Nurse: "Don't you want to hold your daughter?"

Sesshomaru eyes widened in shock at that the stupidity of that remark. The nurse, not knowing any better, and was pretty dumb, just thrust the child into his arms. Sesshomaru just reacted by instinct and held her. He just stared down at the infant girl, who was still crying.

The nurse had yet to leave, and seemed to be waiting.

Nurse: "Her name?"

Sesshomaru: "Name?"

"Yes, I need a name now."

Sesshomaru was about to say something, but stopped. It was long before he smirked.

Sesshomaru: "Rin."

Nurse: "Her name, Rin? Okay. I do think it fits her."

Then the nurse walked away, leaving Sesshomaru with a scary smirk on his face. It stayed until he looked down at Rin. She had stopped crying and was looking up at him with wide, curious eyes. Suddenly a huge smile broke out on her face and surprising Sesshomaru slightly smiled at her.

*Flashback end*

* * *

Sesshomaru: _Rin, yes Father does always use her to get me to go to parties, when he realized I showed up for her birthday parties, when I never showed up for anybody elses'._

Sesshomaru was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a tug on her sleeve. He looked down at Rin's expectant face.

Rin: "Uncle Sesshomaru, did you come to see me?"

Sesshomaru nodded.

Rin's face broke out into a huge smile.

Rin: "Thank you, Uncle Sesshomaru! I'm so glad you came! My brothers never play with me and I am all alone when there are big parties."

Sesshomaru nodded.

Sesshomaru: "I came just to see you. No one else."

Rin's smile grew even bigger.

?: "Rin!"

Sesshomaru and Rin both looked to see the angry face of Inuyasha. Rin stilled when she saw him and hid her mouth with her hands.

Rin: "Father..."

Inuyasha: "Sesshomaru, what do you want with her!"

Sesshomaru: "You still lack decorum."

Inuyasha snarled.

Inuyasha: "Rin, come on."

Rin stilled and looked up at her Uncle Sesshomaru with sad eyes. She hesitantly went to Inuyasha. Inuyasha growled while he grabbed her arm and started leading her away. Rin looked behind her at Sesshomaru. She looked on the verge of tears.

Rin: "Good bye, Uncle Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru just watched as they walked away...

* * *

Divine Rose A/N: Yes, this is a romance between Sesshomaru and Rin. And yes, Sess is Rin's uncle in a way. Well, in mythology brothers and sisters married, so I thought, why not. Hey, there's even weirder things in mythology. And this idea was born late at night and I was about to collapse. Hm...

And I'm not entirely sure about this story. Um, yeah, please tell me if I should continue. Hm, this story is nuts. LOL

Diro!


	2. The Bond Between Them

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.

* * *

Divine Rose A/N: Wow! I'm amazed at the response to this story! And so happy!:D And it was all love! (If you didn't flame, I'm considering it love.) I had gotten out the flame retardant suit and everything. I expected you to be disgusted with Sess being Rin's uncle, but you totally surprised me! Yes, I shall continue this story!:D With all of this support how could I not!:)

And a special thanks and shout out to the anonymous reviewer, Anailuj, who gave me so great information!:) She told me sisters and brothers married in ancient Egypt. But the best thing she told me was that there was a Brazilian king (D. Pedro I) who promised his daughter's hand in marriage to his brother, her uncle. So, now I definitely have no worries. Another thank you!:D

And yes, Sesshomaru is a demon, just in case anybody didn't know.

And also I would like to give a special thanks to my very good friend, icegirljenni. She posts these stories for me. And she supported me when I wrote the first chapter of this. Believe me, this story was almost never posted at all!

Okay, on with the story!:)

* * *

Chapter 2: The Bond Between Them

* * *

Sesshomaru watched Inuyasha as he led Rin away. At the smell of Rin's tears, he snapped out of his daze. He stood up and strode over to Inuyasha, who stopped and growled at him.

Inuyasha: "What do you want, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru: "You better not talk like that to me, half breed. Or there shall be a price to pay."

"Oh really? I am so scared!"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at that sarcastic remark.

Sesshomaru: "I advise you not to get that tone with me."

Inuyasha scoffed.

Sesshomaru: "And besides I can spend time with Rin if I so please. I am her uncle. And Father did say I should socialize more!"

Inuyasha's face contorted with rage.

Inuyasha: "I can say if you can or not! She's my daughter! And I don't care what Dad says, you're not coming within 10 miles of her! You hear me!"

Sesshomaru: "You honestly think this Sesshomaru shall listen to you. Pathetic!"

"Why you!"

Rin started crying while Sesshomaru and Inuyasha glared at each other.

Sesshomaru was the first to look away. He only did to look at Rin when the smell of her tears hit him.

Sesshomaru: _If only she wasn't present._

Sesshomaru then turned to Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru: "You best be glad Rin is present or you would not be upright."

Inuyasha: "Keh!"

Sesshomaru then stalked off.

Rin looked up, seeing her Uncle Sesshomaru's retreating form.

Rin: "Uncle Sesshomaru!"

Rin reached out to Sesshomaru and started to follow him, but was stopped when Inuyasha grabbed her arm.

Inuyasha: "No, Rin! You are to stay away from him!"

Silent tears rolled down Rin's cheeks.

Rin: "Uncle Sesshomaru..."

* * *

Sesshomaru was in the front yard close to his car, which was a beautiful corvette.

Sesshomaru: _I should have punched Inuyasha for that. But Rin... Why can't I in front of her. When she's older though, I shan't hold back my punches for that worthless half breed._

Sesshomaru, then walked over to his car and started to open the door, to leave.

?: "Uncle Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru immediately stopped and looked to see Rin running to him. She bounded to him and clamped onto his leg. Sesshomaru was stunned to say the least, but didn't show it, and soon got back his composure. He looked down on the little girl, his expression changing completely.

Sesshomaru: "What are you doing here, Rin?"

Rin: "I want to be with you, Uncle Sesshomaru! Please let me stay with you."

Sesshomaru stared at Rin, then looked up at his father's mansion. He stared at it for a few moments before looking back down at Rin.

Sesshomaru: "Alright. Come with me."

A huge smile appeared on Rin's face and he threw her arms in the air with the utmost joy.

Rin: "Yay!"

Sesshomaru smirked.

Sesshomaru: _You shan't beat me Inuyasha._

Sesshomaru then picked Rin up and put her in his car. He then got in it himself and drove off.

* * *

_Rrrrring!_

A, 15 year old Rin opened her eyes, awakening from her daydream.

Rin: _Yes, I remember that, so well. I started sleeping over at Uncle Sesshomaru's on the weekends after that. Took a lot of pleading, and help from Aunt Izumi, to be allowed to though._

Rin smiled at the memory. She then looked around at the room.

Rin was obviously in a class room at school. Students were all getting out of their seats and rushing out of the room. Rin, like everyone else wore the high school uniform. She was dressed in a coat and bow, with a plaid skirt. It was the same as her mother's high school uniform, for she did attend the same school her mother did.

Rin then stood up as well. She gathered her bag and headed out the door and into the hall. She hugged her books to herself and a big smile spread across her face.

Rin: _I'm going to Uncle Sesshomaru's today!_

Rin made a small, happy sound and soon came to her locker. She opened it and began putting her books away. When she closed it, she saw a boy leaning by her locker. He was one of the most popular boys in school, but Rin didn't like him.

Rin, even though not being popular, but because of her beauty many boys tried to ask her out on a date. She would always refuse. She never said why, but there was a reason...

Boy: "Hey."

Rin: "H-hey..."

Rin was getting nervous with the flirtatious smile the boy was wearing and the obvious desire in his eyes.

Boy: "So, Rin, you want to go on a date with me tonight."

Rin just stared at the boy, so self assured. He seemed to think her answer would be positive for him. And he was so bold as to lean over to Rin, whose eyes widened in shock and horror.

Rin: _He's going to steal my first kiss!_

Instinctively Rin held up her hands to keep him from kissing her.

Rin: "No! And I won't go on a date with you. I'm going to my uncle's house."

The boy just stared at Rin in shock. It was apparent he had never been turned down before.

?: "Yeah, going to see Uncle Sesshomaru, I'm sure."

Rin and the boy turned to see Yukio and Chiro. They were both glaring at Rin.

Yukio: "To see Uncle Sesshomaru, I'm sure."

Rin: "Um..."

Chiro: "Of course! Uncle always treated you as a little princess, and not even so much as glance at us."

Yukio: "And you're such a weak, little thing too. All human with no demon in you. You don't even have Mom's miko powers. You really are pathetic, little sister."

Yukio, then pushed Rin to the ground. She fell hard in front of all the students. All of the students laughed at her.

Chiro: "You're such a little fox. Kissing up to people like you do."

Then Yukio and Chiro threw water balloons at Rin completely soaking her. This got a laugh from everybody, and they instant;y started saying very mean things to her, calling her all kind of names.

Rin's eyes fill with tears. She quickly got up and ran out of the school. She took a bus and went to the countryside. She got off as quickly as she could and started running down the road. Tears were streaming from her face.

(Rin's POV)

Ever since that day I went home with Uncle Sesshomaru we started getting extremely close. I adored and looked up to him. He always protected and saved me. He became more dear to me than even my parents. More dear than anyone. And that was at a young age. Though in a way, it always had.

My brothers Yukio and Chiro were always jealous of Uncle Sesshomaru and mine's relationship. They picked on me for being half human and were always pranking me. They were always mean to me at school.

Mom and Dad didn't notice how Yukio and Chiro treat me. When around family or friends of the family, they always act like protective, loving brothers. Mom and Dad gave me a huge lecture about being grateful to have such "wonderful brothers". Only Uncle Sesshomaru believes me when I said something about it.

Mom, Dad, Grandma, Grandpa, none of my family gave me much attention. My brothers were too demanding of it. Getting into trouble or because of their sports, and what ever. The only one who gave me much attention was uncle Sesshomaru. And I was completely fine with that. His attention was all that really mattered anyways.

I pretty much hate school and life at my parent's home can be miserable with my brothers. So, I don't even call it my home. Only Uncle Sesshomaru's home is home to me. There is the only place I feel free and comfortable. And it's all because of Uncle Sesshomaru!

Uncle Sesshomaru saved me from demons and humans alike. He said I was a magnet for trouble. I never saw any annoyance in him though. And whenever I went to him because something troubled me or I had a question about something, he was always so patient. And when I cried he stayed with me. He is completely everything to me.

When I reached the age of twelve, I realized I didn't see him quite like I always had. I knew why, but tried to deny it, but I couldn't. It didn't take long for me to admit I had fallen in love with Uncle Sesshomaru.

Yes, I am in love with my uncle. My family would be furious about it. Not to mention the law. But didn't have to worry about the law, since I knew Uncle Sesshomaru would never see me like that. I am only his "little niece" after all. My heart always sinks at that thought. But I tried not to think about it. And tried to hide my love for him.

(Rin's POV ends)

Rin suddenly turned into a gravel drive way. Up ahead at the end of the long drive way was Sesshomaru's house. She ran to it as fast as she could...

* * *

Sesshomaru was sitting in his office doing work on the computer. His office now had some pictures and they were all of Rin. They were taken at different stages of her life. The latest one was sitting in prominence on his desk.

Suddenly he looked up and concerned flashed across his eyes, though his face remained stoic. Soon the door swiftly swung open to reveal a sobbing Rin.

Before Sesshomaru could react, Rin ran to him and launched herself at him. She landed in his lap, giving him a tight hug. She wept onto his shoulder, very loudly.

Sesshomaru soon regained his composure and wrapped an arm around his niece. He used the other one to lightly stroke her back in a comforting manner. Rin cried for a while, before it began to slow. She, then soon stopped with a hiccup.

Sesshomaru, then repositioned Rin on hi lap, so that she was sitting on him sideways, with her head leaning on his shoulder.

Sesshomaru: "Your brothers were mean to you again? What did they so this time?"

Rin: "A boy asked me to go out on a date. He tried to steal my first kiss too."

Sesshomaru stiffened a the word "kiss", though Rin didn't notice.

Rin: "I stopped him and he didn't even get close."

Sesshomaru relaxed again, obviously relieved. And once again Rin didn't notice.

Rin: "Then my brothers came up and started saying mean thing to me. They pushed me down and threw water balloons at me in front of everybody. They all laughed at me and called me bad names."

Rin buried her face in Sesshomaru chest, who was now rubbing her back in a comforting manner once more.

Sesshomaru: "Why won't my idiot brother let you change schools."

Rin peeped up at her uncle, who was now staring down at her.

Rin: "I've asked. But they want me to go to the same school as my brothers, so they can "protect" me."

Sesshomaru scoffed.

The two stayed that way, in silence, for a while longer. Not really sure how much time passed. Suddenly Sesshomaru looked down at Rin.

Sesshomaru: "You must be hungry. Change out of your uniform and meet me in the kitchen. Okay?"

Rin looked up at Sesshomaru and smiled brightly, her face becoming hopeful. It was the smile Sesshomaru loved and always wanted her to wear. Only when around him that is...

Rin: "Are we going to cook something together?"

Sesshomaru: "Yes. Now hurry."

Rin immediately hugged Sesshomaru in excitement and joy.

Rin: "Thank you, Uncle Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru returned the brief hug, before Rin jumped out of his lap, and ran off to her room. Sesshomaru smirked as he watched her live.

Rin went immediately to her room in Sesshomaru's house. Sesshomaru had turned one of his two guest bedrooms, into Rin's bedroom. It was the only other bed besides his in the house. The other guest room was his office.

Sesshomaru had even let Rin choose how to decorate her room and it looked every bit of it. It was also the place she kept her valuable things as well as most of her belongings, since this was where she was the most. Not to mention it was safe in the same building as her older brothers.

Rin quickly changed and dashed downstairs to the kitchen. Sesshomaru was already there, waiting. He looked over at her and smiled, slightly. She was wearing the pink dress he had given her. And he was a little smug about it.

Sesshomaru: "So, what do you want to cook? Your favorites?"

Rin's face lit up even more, if that was possible.

Rin: "Yes, please!"

Sesshomaru nodded.

Rin jumped up and down excitedly before getting the ingredients. Sesshomaru just watched as her bustled around the kitchen. He seemed content to do just that. A slight smile would not leave his face.

Soon Rin was joyously cooking her her dish in a large pot. She stirred it every few seconds. She tried it with a sip of her spoon, and furrowed her brows. Obviously something was off.

Rin: _What could it need?_

Suddenly Rin felt a towering presence behind her. She looked up to see Sesshomaru right behind her. He had now pressed against her and was leaning over to look in the pot. Rin blushed and looked down. Sesshomaru didn't seem to notice.

Sesshomaru: "Cinnamon."

Rin immediately looked up at her uncle in confusion, but soon a smile spread across her face as she understood. She then added the necessary ingredient while Sesshomaru went back to watching her.

* * *

After dinner Sesshomaru and Rin were on the Victorian couch in the parlor. Sesshomaru was reading a book while Rin laid on the couch, her head in her uncle's lap. Sesshomaru had one of his hands resting on her head, stroking her hair, absentmindedly. This appeared to be a nightly thing for the two when she stayed over.

Rin soon looked up at her uncle and a concerned look crossed her face.

Rin: "Uncle Sesshomaru, I forgot my bag with my books I need at school. I really need them to."

Sesshomaru nonchalantly set his book down and looked at his precious, little niece.

Sesshomaru: "You don't need them."

A look of confusion immediately crossed Rin's face.

Rin: "Why not?"

Sesshomaru smirked.

Sesshomaru: "Because I enrolled you into a new school."

Rin's eyes widened in shock.

Rin: "Really! What did Mom and Dad say?"

Sesshomaru smirk grew slightly, smugness was written all in his eyes. He leaned closer to Rin, causing a light blush.

Sesshomaru: "They don't know. But I don't care. I shan't let my niece go to a school that she hates and makes her miserable. This Sesshomaru won't stand for it."

Rin's face broke into a huge, thankful, loving smile.

Rin: "Thank you, Uncle Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru: "You're welcome."

With those soft words, Sesshomaru sat up straight. He watched his little niece as she fell asleep on his lap. A slight smile, that only Rin could ever cause, was on his face, as he gently ran his fingers through her hair.

* * *

Divine Rose A/N: Okay there's the next chapter. How so you like it? I hope you do!:D And please don't be mad about Rin crying like that and for that reason. Just wanted to show how close Sess & Rin are and to give a reason for transferring her to another school. Couldn't think of anything else.

And I want to say Inu and Kag do love Rin very, but aren't the best parents to her, because they are busy. The reason I did that was because I wanted to make Sess the most important person to Rin, since he is in the anime, for one.:)

And I know Sess is very affectionate to Rin. But it is ONLY with her. Hey, it the anime he always treated her different. And I really think their relationship is cute and sweet!:D

Here is where I reply to the anonymous reviewers. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! I love them!:D

luvy: Thanks! Yes, I agree, in a weird way it is cute. And the more I think of it, the more I like the idea!:D Glad you want to read more and I hope you like this.:D

Jolie: Thanks! Hope this was soon enough.:D

Anailuj: Thanks! And thanks for the info. It really helped me!:D And thanks for the encouragement!:D

erika: Thanks! So glad you love this story!:D I do plan to continue and finish it. I really have gotten into this story.:) Thanks for all of the greatly needed encouragement.:D And thanks for your excitement! I love it and it helps me so much!:D

Anonymous: Thanks! So glad you like the idea!:D Glad it's interesting.:) Yes, I shall continue. With all the support I'm getting, I shall go on!:D

Diro!


	3. Rin's New SoCalled School

**Divine Rose A/N**: Well I have been having computer troubles, and for over a week was without a computer.

Anyways, this is the new chapter 3. Definitely should read it, because of the HUGE difference. The beginning starts out pretty much the same, with minor changes, but after a certain point, it's COMPLETELY different. Sorry, about changing it, but I got an idea, and it shall allow more Sess/Rin scenes. And I think Sess would pull something like this. So, I think you shall like it. I hope so!(^_^)

Oh, chapter 2 was not changed, or chapter 1. I shall tell you how much chapter 4 will be changed at the beginning of it.

Oh and if you have an account and have reviewed these chapters, please review anonymous, or on an earlier chapter you have not reviewed. Please do. I want to know if you like the changes.

And another thing, I shall wait to reply to the anonymous reviewers of the deleted chapter 4 when I write chapter 5. If they are still relevant, anyhow. If they are no longer relevant, I will just say thanks, and reply to what is. But I do want to tell **Jolie **something. Kagura will NOT go too far and hurt Rin. I can't say her importance, because it would be giving it away. But I shall say this: this story mainly focuses on Sess & Rin's relationship, and the things that happen to try to pull them apart, which shall just make them get closer. (^_^)

* * *

Chapter 3: Rin's New So-Called School

* * *

It was now Sunday night, and Sesshomaru and Rin were in their normal positions on the couch in the parlor. Sesshomaru was reading and Rin laid with her head resting on her uncle's lap. Her favorite position, which was the one she got the best sleep in. Rin was in her night clothes, which was a pink, cotton night gown that came to mid thigh. Sesshomaru still wore his usual attire, except without the long white coat.

It was completely quiet in the house, until suddenly Rin sighed.

Rin: "I guess I better head home."

Sesshomaru: "No."

Rin looked up at Sesshomaru with wide eyes. He was still reading his book like he had said nothing at all.

Rin: "What do you mean? I have school tomorrow."

Sesshomaru laid the book down on the inn table, then looked down at his niece.

Sesshomaru: "Have you forgotten that you are going to a new school?"

Rin's eyes turned to confusion.

Rin: "No, but-"

Sesshomaru: "Your parents don't know yet that you are attending a new school. I shall take you."

Sesshomaru mouth twitched into a smirk, that would normally instill fear in others. But not Rin. Never did Rin fear her beloved uncle.

Sesshomaru: "The school is nearby where I live and work."

Rin's face burst into a huge smile.

Rin: "Thank you, Uncle Sesshomaru!"

Rin jumped up and gave her uncle a big hug. He returned it, but without the same enthusiasm. Rin soon leaned back with a huge smile on her face giggling.

Rin: _I wish this wasn't just a friendly hug._

Rin face began to turn red at that thought, and she quickly looked down.

Sesshomaru: "What wrong?"

Rin snapped her head up to look at her uncle, who was looking down at her. She stared at him, her face turning even redder. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow in question.

Rin: "Uh, I, uh... Um, I don't have a uniform..."

Sesshomaru: "Oh. No uniform is required."

Rin smiled brightly.

Rin: "Thank you!"

Sesshomaru: "Hn."

Rin soon looked down, still a little embarrassed.

Rin: "Well, I better go to bed, huh?"

Sesshomaru: "The school isn't near as far from here as your old one. You don't need to yet."

Rin: "Oh, well, then, okay."

Rin quickly settled back down on the couch, resting her head on her uncle's lap once again. Red still adorned her cheeks from before.

Sesshomaru looked down at Rin and began running his fingers through his niece's hair. A smirk appeared on his face.

Sesshomaru _You don't think I know, Little One?_

Sesshomaru put his book down and looked at his little niece. She was fast asleep, looking extremely cute and peaceful. The demon began to comb her hair once again.

Sesshomaru: _You look like a little angel when you sleep, Rin._

After several moments of observing his niece, Sesshomaru gently moved her so he could stand, without waking her. He then picked Rin up, bridal style, and carried her upstairs to her room. He gently laid her on the bed, covering her up. All was done without waking her.

Sesshomaru moved a strand of hair out of Rin's face and let his fingers linger on her cheek.

Sesshomaru: _How did someone born of the seed of that half breed idiot become so important to me?_

Sesshomaru gazed at his little niece for a few moments.

Sesshomaru: _I guess you were from day one._

Sesshomaru then walked to the doorway. He glance at the slumbering Rin one more time before heading to his own room.

* * *

The next morning, Rin awoke to the sound of the alarm going off. She turned it off before sitting up and sketching in bed. She got up and began to prepare for her first day at her new school.

Rin put on a pink dress, that went to her shins. It had different shades of pink in places. The skirt was ruffled and had darker pink flowers on it at one corner. It had a string that went around her neck, that was in a bow at the top. Lastly she clipped a flower clip in her hair.

This was a new dress, from Sesshomaru, that she haven't even wore yet. Rin smiled brightly at the memory of her dear uncle giving it to her. She, then immediately rushed down the stairs and into the dining room, where Sesshomaru already was, reading something on his laptop.

Rin: "Good morning, Uncle Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru looked up at the sound of Rin's cheery voice.

Sesshomaru: "Good morning, Rin."

Sesshomaru looked at the dress Rin wore.

Sesshomaru: "That dress suites you well."

Rin blushed and looked down.

Rin: "Thank you."

Sesshomaru turned back to his laptop and Rin sat down by him, where there was already a bowl of cereal waiting for her. She poured the milk and began eating.

Sesshomaru: "Did you sleep well last night?"

Rin: "Yes. Did you?"

Rin looked at her uncle as she asked the question, who just gave a nod in response. Rin then turned back to her cereal.

Rin: "So, what is the school I'm going to?"

A smirk appeared on Sesshomaru's face.

Sesshomaru: "You shall have to wait and see."

Rin pouted cutely at her uncle, and he couldn't help a deep chuckle that escaped from seeing her pout. Rin just pouted some more.

Sesshomaru: "That won't work this time, Little One."

Rin went back to her bowl of cereal, cute pout still in place. Sesshomaru merely shook his head a little, and slightly smiled at the sight.

* * *

Sesshomaru pulled in front of a public school. It was one of the biggest public school in Tokyo. Rin looked at it, and got a confused look. The students definitely wore uniforms. So, why didn't she? And another thing that bothered her is the fact that it was so much farther than her old school from her uncle's house.

Rin turned to Sesshomaru with a look of pure confusion, that was still growing.

Rin: "I thought you said it was closer. And that I didn't need a uniform."

Sesshomaru looked at Rin and smirked.

Sesshomaru: "Your school is closer, and uniforms are nonexistent."

Rin furrowed her eyebrows, and looked at the students.

Rin: "But..."

Sesshomaru: "This is not where you are going to school, Rin. I just need to register you."

Rin turned back to Sesshomaru, with even more questioning in her eyes.

Rin: "Register? But why register here for another school."

Sesshomaru's smirk remained in place.

Sesshomaru: "You shall see. Now, come. We best not be late. We have other things to do as well."

Without waiting for a reply, and exited his car. Rin obediently followed her uncle to the principal's office. Sesshomaru exchanged a few words with the secretary, and soon they were led to an attendant, who was at her desk. She immediately looked up at the two and smiled.

Attendant: "Welcome. I see you are here to register. Well, do you have a receipt?"

Without a word, Sesshomaru took out a receipt from his pocket, and handed it to the attendant. Rin couldn't see what was on the receipt, though she tried. The attendant merely looked at the piece of paper, and nodded. She, then handed a paper to Sesshomaru.

Attendant: "Sign here."

Sesshomaru, silently signed the paper, and did so quickly, Rin didn't see that. She got a pouting look on her face, which Sesshomaru gave her a look for. The attendant didn't notice the exchange, while she was busy making copies. As soon as her task was done, she gave the receipt back to Sesshomaru.

Attendant: "Thank you, and now no one shall be going to jail."

Rin got confused again at that statement, while Sesshomaru merely nodded. Rin didn't have time to think about it long, for her uncle had already started leaving. She hurried after him, following him back to the car.

* * *

Sesshomaru turned on his drive way and parked in front of his house. Rin was put into even more confusion since they arrived here. She didn't even move, but stared at Sesshomaru's house. Sesshomaru realized this and opened the door for her.

Sesshomaru: "Rin, you have seen this house numerous times. There is no need to stare at it like this."

Rin looked at Sesshomaru, with wide, curious eyes.

Rin: "But why are we here?"

Sesshomaru merely smirked.

Sesshomaru: "You shall see."

With that said, Sesshomaru turned and began walking to the entrance of his house. Rin hurried after him, trying to keep up with his long strides. Once they entered, Sesshomaru headed straight for his office. He motioned Rin to follow, which she did. Inside the office there were some small boxes that had the Alpha Omega label on them. They were obviously some kind of computer program. Rin stared at them, with huge wide eyes.

Rin: "Is that-?"

Sesshomaru smirked.

Sesshomaru: "Indeed, I shall be teaching you."

Rin stared at her uncle, and a huge, brilliant smile spread across her face. She jumped on him and gave him a hug, and Sesshomaru, as always, caught her.

Rin: "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Sesshomaru smiled, but soon it vanished. He sat Rin down, though he did not remove his hands.

Sesshomaru: "Let's get your curriculum installed."

Rin nodded excitedly. Sesshomaru was going to be her private teacher, how could she not be excited? Even school work didn't seem so bad now.

Sesshomaru released Rin and walked around his desk and sat down. Rin followed and sat on his lap. Sesshomaru got out a different laptop than the one he usually uses and turned it on. They then began to install each of the subjects.

Sesshomaru: "We won't start til tomorrow, but I would like to see you do the demonstrations of each subject. They are short, so it shouldn't take long."

Rin: "Okay."

Rin then clicked on the demonstration assignment and began to read it. After that was done she began to do the problems. Since it was just a demonstration, and her first, Sesshomaru decided to watch her do it.

Sesshomaru: "That's wrong."

Rin: "It is?"

Sesshomaru leaned forward and scrolled up to part of the lesson that covered what she got wrong.

As soon as Sesshomaru leaned forward, Rin tensed up. His face was so close to hers and she could feel his breath, which caused her cheeks to reddened.

Sesshomaru: "See?"

Sesshomaru spoke so softly, it caused Rin turned to face him. Sesshomaru was looking at her and their faces were so close, it cause Rin's face to redden some more. It took a while for Rin to find her voice.

Rin: "Uh... Y-yeah."

Sesshomaru smirked and leaned backwards once more. Rin slowly turned and looked at the screen. It took her a little while to process what she was reading because of what had just happened.

Rin did the rest of the problems, and somehow got them right. The problems, being part of the demonstration, were easy, so that helped. As well, as the fact that she got three tries.

Sesshomaru: "Good."

Rin smiled brightly at the small compliment, knowing that it was huge coming from Sesshomaru.

Rin: "Thank you."

Sesshomaru nodded. He picked up Rin, stood up, and her down, gently, in the chair.

Sesshomaru: "I have to look up something in a book. When you are done call me."

Rin: "Okay."

Sesshomaru nodded and headed for the door.

Rin: "Uncle Sesshomaru! Wait!"

Sesshomaru stopped at the door and turned to his niece.

Rin: "Don't you have to go to work?"

Sesshomaru: "Not today. I took a day off. I am the co-owner, after all. Tomorrow we shall both go to my work, and I shall teach you there."

Rin smiled brightly and nodded.

Sesshomaru, then left to search for the book.

* * *

Sesshomaru was looking at his bookcase, though he didn't seem to really be looking at the books. He was rather deep in thought and his eyed were shut.

Sesshomaru: _I liked Rin being in my lap, so close to me, too much. When I leaned forward it was hard to concentrate on what I wanted to show her._

An image of Rin, looking at him earlier, with her deep red blush crossed his mind.

Sesshomaru: _She does look cute when she blushes._

Sesshomaru immediately opened his eyes at that thought.

Sesshomaru: _I did not... I now her feelings, but I as well?_

Sesshomaru became frustrated, and snatched a random book off of the book case. He sat down and began to read it. It did not help him much, instead made things worse. It was a romance between and demon and a human woman. The demon was cold and hated humans, well everyone, except for the human woman. Nobody approved of the woman being with the demon, but it all worked out in the end. The demon and the human lived happily ever after.

Sesshomaru slammed the book shut and stared at it.

Sesshomaru: _Rin must have gotten this book. But why did I have to choose this book out of all of them?_

Now, a certain human girl was really on Sesshomaru's mind, even though he tried brushing it off.

* * *

Sesshomaru walked back into his office, after Rin had called for him. He looked to see her smiling up at him. He opened up his lap top and checked her work on his. He had set it up to where he could monitor it on his lap top.

Sesshomaru: "All 100s. Very good."

Rin smiled brightly.

Sesshomaru: "Well, you have the day off, so do what you like. Just be sure to lay out you clothes for tomorrow."

Rin: "Okay! Thanks you, Uncle Sesshomaru!"

Rin jumped up and hugged her uncle.

Rin: "I believe I shall spend my day with you."

Sesshomaru smiled briefly. Rin saw it, and her smiled widened even more.

* * *

**Divine Rose A/N**: So, Sesshomaru is now Rin's private teacher. I think he would do this instead. Well, the whole getting Rin registered is how it is done where I am. Yes, I was home schooled, 5th grade on, so I know what I'm talking about. At least for where I live, which is what I shall go by.

Oh and Alpha Omega is the curriculum I used, I don't really know about others. They do have a computer version and I used that for all of my subjects for my last year. I didn't need a teacher with it, but in this fic Rin will need Sess. Hehe.

So, what do you think about the changes? Please tell me.

Oh and Zero shall still get in it.


	4. Sesshoumaru's Jealousy

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or the World Ends With You, which I got some ideas from. No characters from the game or anything, but I'll explain later.

* * *

**Divine Rose A/N**: Well, this is the new chapter 4. The beginning is definitely COMPLETELY different and needs reading. I did some changes to some after it gets the same. Some significant one to where Rin starts dragging Zero all over the place. That will need to be read as well. And then a little addition after Kikyo walks away. You don't have to read that scene, for it's nothing important, but I thought it a funny addition and couldn't help it.

And Sesshomaru doesn't fully recognize his feelings for Rin as what they are, but they are there. And he knows it's something more.(^_^)

Also if I don't reply to you, it means I uploaded before it was posted. I do not post these stories, my friends do. I just write and upload. Sorry, and I shall reply to you in the next chapter for the last.

And thanks so much for all of the reviews for a modified chapter. I was surprised. Thank you!(^_^)

* * *

Chapter 4: Sesshomaru's Jealousy?

"Rin. Rin."

Rin awoke to Sesshomaru sitting on the side of her bed, looking at her. She sleepily rubbed her eyes like a small child.

Rin: "Uncle Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru: "Rin, I have to go to the office early, I'll have someone pick you up and bring you there. Alright?"

"Okay..."

Sesshomaru briefly smiled at the still sleepy Rin.

Sesshomaru: "I'm going."

Rin: "Good bye."

Sesshomaru nodded his good bye, and then left the room.

* * *

When Sesshomaru entered his work building, everybody stopped what they were doing and greeted him. Sesshomaru paid no heed to them and went straight to the elevator. On his way he passed on of his workers, Byakuya Dreams, who was right under him in status.

Byakuya had long black hair in a ponytail and it looked like he wore red lipstick. He had a long vest that was dark blue and had gold designs on it. He had a light blue sweater underneath the vest, with gray pants. He didn't seem to take things seriously all the time, and was currently smiling.

Byakuya: "Hi Mister Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru didn't acknowledge Byakuya at all, and just walked right by him, continuing to the elevator. Byakuya's face fell and after a few moments he scurried into the elevator with his employer.

Byakuya: "Mister Sesshomaru, there is someone waiting in your office."

Sesshomaru turned and glared at Byakuya, who was now finally acknowledged. Just not exactly the way he wanted.

Sesshomaru: "I thought I told you to never allow anyone in there."

Byakuya: "I'm sorry Mister Sesshomaru, but I couldn't turn him away."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, questioningly at his employee.

Then the elevator chimed and the two headed straight to Sesshomaru's office. The office had the name plate: Sesshomaru Nakamura. After his parents divorced, Sesshomaru decided to take his mother's maiden name, to separate himself further from his father.

Once they opened the door to Sesshomaru's office, they immediately saw someone leaning against the desk. He had long silver hair, and purple eyes. He wore white clothing as well. He seemed confident and arrogant as well. He was none other than the six-teen year old, Hakudoshi Naginata.

Hakudoshi held some hair out of his eyes, turning his head in the process, and smiled creepily. He looked very prissy.

Hakudoshi: "Heheheh. Surprised, Mister Nakamura?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, dangerously at the boy.

Sesshomaru: "What are you doing here? I don't allow people like you here."

Hakudoshi: "Oh really? Heheheh. I believe you shall allow me to work for you. Once you see this letter."

Hakudoshi walked arrogantly to Sesshomaru, holding a letter out to him. Sesshomaru took it and Byakuya looked as well, The one of dreams gave a low whistle.

Byakuya: "That's from Mayor Naraku Miasma."

Sesshomaru glared at the letter, then at Hakudoshi, who still held his arrogant smirk.

Hakudoshi: "I guess you do allow me, Mister Nakamura?"

Sesshomaru glared even harder at Hakudoshi, who just giggled.

* * *

Rin was now moving about, hurriedly, in her room, getting ready to head to the office. A car horn outside honked angrily.

Rin: "Just a minute!"

Rin did one more check, before dashing outside to a waiting car.

?: "About time, Girl!"

Rin looked at the driver's seat to see a small, green imp, who looked very irritated and mad. It was Jaken, Sesshomaru personal servant. He definitely acted that way, anyways.

Jaken: "What took you so long, Girl! I've been waiting here for 15 minutes! Lord Sesshomaru will have my head if I don't get back to the office soon!"

Rin: "Sorry, Jaken."

"Hmph."

Rin, then took a closer look at Jaken, as he started to head out. She noticed that he was his standard 2 ft. self.

Rin: "Jaken, how are you driving? You're so small you can't even reach the pedals!"

Jaken: "You-! I use hand controls. Isn't that obvious!"

Rin looked and sure enough there was a metal handle, connected to the pedals, to control them.

Rin: "Oh! So, that's what that's for."

Jaken: "Good grief."

Rin just smiled, not hearing Jaken's last comment at all.

As soon as Jaken parked the car in front of Sesshomaru's work place, Rin rushed out. Jaken yelled at her to come back, but she paid him no heed. She ran into the building rushing to the elevator. Everybody stopped what they were doing and stared after her. Though none of them did anything to stop her.

When Rin entered the elevator, she pushed the button for the top floor. She seemed sure that's where her beloved uncle would be. Rin smiled as she waited for the elevator to reach it's destination. She was obviously happy to see Sesshomaru and had no worries about not finding him, even though this was her first time here.

As soon as the elevators opened Rin rushed out and ran down the halls, seeming to know where she was going. Like before, the workers just stared at her as she ran by. Soon, Rin saw a huge double doors, and she smiled, knowing that has to be Sesshomaru's office.

Kagura, who was an employee of Sesshomaru, was watching the mad dash. Though unlike her co-workers she immediately headed towards the girl.

Kagura: "Stop! That's Mister Nakamura's office! A teenage girl is not allowed in there."

Rin paid no heed to Kagura. She flung open the doors, and ran in.

* * *

Sesshomaru was in his huge corner office, that had huge windows, with a nice view of the park. He was busy working, though he wasn't getting much done. He kept looking at the clock every few minutes. He finally pushed a little ways from his desk in defeat of getting work done, looking at the clock once more as he did so.

Sesshomaru: _Where is Rin? If Jaken doesn't get her here..._

Suddenly the doors flew open and a blur of black and pick ran to Sesshomaru, aiming for his lap. Sesshomaru's chair rolled backwards a little ways from the impact.

Sesshomaru knew, without looking down, who it was that was in his lap, with her arms around him. He knew by smell, and the fact that nobody else had the audacity to do what she did.

Sesshomaru looked down at Rin, whose big innocent, loving, brown eyes, were already looking up at him. Sesshomaru was obviously relieved to see her. He patted her on the head, though not like one would do a child, which earned him an even bigger smile from his little niece.

Sesshomaru: "What took you so long, Little One?"

Rin smiled at Sesshomaru for the nickname given to her by him. He was the only one to call her that and sound affectionate while saying it. It was an endearment and one of the few nicknames Sesshomaru could give, since he definitely wasn't into mushy stuff. Rin was the only one he even gave a nickname to. He called everyone else by either their first or last name strictly. Rin knew and understood that, loving the nickname even more.

Rin: "Jaken got lost along the way, even though he said he didn't. I know he did though, because we past one building six times."

Rin finished her explanation with a giggle, though Sesshomaru definitely didn't think it amusing. But he didn't have a chance to say anything, for suddenly his office door was flown open, yet again.

Sesshomaru and Rin looked to see an upset Kagura.

Kagura: "I'm sorry, Sir. I shall have-"

Kagura, then saw Rin in Sesshomaru's lap, hugging him, with his arms around her as well. The position was definitely a little suggestive, since Rin was, after all, straddling Sesshomaru. But Rin, being Rin, never thought about that, and it was just an innocent hug on her part. But it, most likely, wouldn't be interpreted as such.

Kagura just stared with wide eyes at the sight before her. Behind her more employees came to the door. They had come to help, and to hopefully keep their jobs for letting a young girl run into their employer's office. They were expecting to be fired, truthfully, but they wanted it to be as painless as possible, at least. But like Kagura, they just stared at the sight before them.

Kagura soon got her bearings. She was, after all, a woman, who never let anything deter her.

Kagura: "Sorry, Sir. I shall get her out immediately. Sorry to let her bother you."

Sesshomaru: "She is no bother. She's my niece. I thought I told someone to inform you all about her."

Sesshomaru sent a death glare at an employee. He immediately began to shake uncontrollably.

Sesshomaru: "You are fired."

Then Sesshomaru fixed everyone with a death glare, that made them all shake, even Kagura.

Sesshomaru: "Leave. Or you shall be fired as well."

"Yes Sir!"

Then all of the employees, except Kagura and Byakuya, left in a rush, fearing for their lives. Byakuya smiled and tilted his head to the side.

Byakuya: "She's cute, Mister Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru sent a glare at Byakuya, who got the message and left.

Sesshomaru turned to the other remaining employee, who also got the message. Kagura took one good look at Sesshomaru and Rin before she walked away, closing the door behind her.

Kagura walked to her desk and sat down. She appeared to be deep in thought.

Kagura: _Why does Sesshomaru let that little girl climb all over him, but he doesn't allow me to even get near him? Well, at least she is just his little niece. Nothing can be going on between them. But still..._

Kagura: "Hmph!"

Kagura then went back to work, trying to forget all about Sesshomaru and Rin.

* * *

Rin looked back at Sesshomaru after all of the employees had left. She had confusion in her eyes, and Sesshomaru could clearly see it.

Rin: "What was that about?"

Sesshomaru: "Nothing you should worry about."

Rin thought for a moment before her face brightened once more.

Rin: "Okay!"

Sesshomaru: "So your lesson for today over at the desk in the corner. Call me if you need any help.

Rin: "Yes."

Rin jumped off of Sesshomaru and set up the laptop, and soon began her day of school. Sesshomaru watched her the whole time, and briefly allowed a smile before going back to work.

* * *

In the afternoon when school was out for most students, Rin had finished and was watching her uncle work. Sesshomaru looked over at her and instantly knew she was bored.

Sesshomaru: "I need to finish some work before we leave. It won't take long."

Rin smiled brightly.

Rin: "Alright. I'll find something to do as I wait."

Sesshomaru nodded to show his permission for Rin to do just that. Rin knew what it meant. She ran out the door and began running down the hall. Sesshomaru watched her, until she was out of sight, before going back to work.

Rin decided to explore the building some and just walked around, looking at everything. Nobody stopped or questioned her. Obviously word had spread who Rin was, so nobody paid her any mind. Except for some glares sent her way by some pathetically jealous female employees, and a few male employees too.

Rin walked around a while before she found the break room. As soon as she entered her eyes widened in shock at what she saw. Sitting on the couch with his feet on the coffee table was none other than a six-teen year old boy, seemed perfectly relaxed. This boy had long silver hair in a pony tail, and purple eyes. It was obvious, that he was a wolf demon. He obviously went to school, for he wore a white uniform, which he wore casually.

Rin walked up to the boy, with a smile.

Rin: "Hi!"

The boy kept his eyes shut, thought it was obvious that he was listening.

Boy: "Zero."

Rin: "Zero?"

Zero opened his eyes and looked over at Rin, with a rather uninterested expression.

Zero: "My name."

Rin: "Oh! Is that a gang name? Or you in illegal activity.

Zero shot Rin a glare. Though it did soften a little at her innocent expression.

Zero: "No!"

Rin: "Oh. Sorry."

Rin sat by Zero, who gave her a questioning look.

Zero: _This girl is something. Just sits by me like this. People are usually afraid. It's why I have no friends._

Rin, then looked at Zero, questioningly, who in turn, mirrored her expression. A few moments of silence passed, and Zero was getting nervous.

Zero: _Why am I getting nervous? It's not like she's Mister Nakamura. And she definitely can't hurt me._

Then it looked like Rin got an idea. She immediately turned to Zero with a smile on her face. That smile promised that she was up to something, and Zero looked a little more nervous.

Zero: _She IS dangerous! In a worse way!_

Rin: "Why don't we explore the building together."

Zero: _No. I won't get pulled into this._

Zero: "Why? I already know this building top to bottom, because of boredom, and it's nothing to see. Trust me."

Rin face turned into a cute pout.

Rin: "Well, I haven't, so come on!"

Rin didn't wait for Zero to answer and immediately dragged him off the couch, to the door. Zero followed obediently, despite his protests.

Zero: _What happened to me?_

Rin cheerily dragged Zero everywhere, asking a bunch of questions, that he grudgingly supplied an answer to. Rin was having way more fun with Zero than when she was by herself.

* * *

Zero and Rin were now walking down a long hall with closed doors that had various signs on them. They turned a corner, and Rin bumped into someone, stumbling backwards into Zero, who caught her.

Zero and Rin looked to see a woman with long black hair, who was very beautiful. She wore a white dress shirt and a red skirt. She looked so calm, yet her eyes held sadness. She looked strong, but even still she looked like a kind woman.

Rin: "Sorry about that, I wasn't watching where I was going."

Woman: "It's alright. I should have been more careful myself."

The woman smiled a small smile, which was returned with Rin's bright one. Though Rin's smile wasn't nearly as bright as when she smiled for Sesshomaru.

Woman: "Well, my name is Kikyo Mitsu, and you are?"

Rin: "I'm Rin Taisho and this is Zero, uh..."

Rin turned to Zero and looked at him questioningly.

Rin: "What is your last name?"

Zero: "Why should I tell you?"

"Well, it's not like it's a secret, is it?"

"Well..."

Rin and Zero both stopped their conversation when they heard Kikyo laugh, both looked at her.

Kikyo: "Sorry, but you two are just too cute. If I didn't know better I would say you are brother and sister."

Rin smiled at Kikyo while Zero looked off at nothing.

Kikyo: "Well, I know who Zero is, but I have never seen you, Rin. Why are you here?"

Rin: "My uncle works here."

"I see."

Kikyo looked at the charm bracelet Rin wore with much interest. The bracelet was gold with dog and flower charms on it.

Kikyo: "That is a lovely bracelet, you have."

Rin held up her arm, and cradled the bracelet with her other hand. The thought of the bracelet gave her a huge smile.

Rin: "Yes, it is. My uncle gave it to me for my last birthday."

Rin's smile grew even more as Kikyo's eyes shone with recognition.

Kikyo: "He must be a great uncle and cares for you very much."

Rin's smile widened even more as she nodded.

Rin: "He sure is! And I love him so much!"

Zero gave Rin an incredulous look that spoke for itself, while Kikyo smiled.

Kikyo: "And you said your last name is Taisho, correct?"

"Yes, Mam."

"Hm, you look nothing like them. Inuyasha and Kagome, I mean."

"Oh. I get that a lot. I look like an ancestor on my Grandmother Izayoi's side."

"Ah, that explains it."

"You know my parents?"

"Yes, I do. But I have severed all contact with them. Excuse me, I must get back to work."

Then Kikyo walked away, while Rin and Zero just watched.

Kikyo spoke the truth about knowing Inuyasha and Kagome, as well as severing all contact with them. She had dated Inuyasha years ago, when she was working for his father. They had broken up over a silly misunderstanding, and she left town completely. Later Kikyo realized what had happened, and came back. She saw Inuyasha was now with Kagome, and she chose not to suddenly appear in his life again. So, she went to work for Sesshomaru, knowing Inuyasha would never go there. In hind sight Kikyo realized that it was for the best that they broke up, because their personalities just weren't a good match.

Zero and Rin watched Kikyo until she was out of sight.

Zero: "That woman is tough. That's all I got to say."

Rin: "How so?"

"She's, the owner of the company, Mr. Nakamura's, personal assistant. She has to be tough to work with him. She has been his longest PA, from what I hear. And she's good, so Mr. Nakamura keeps her. Some people that's the only reason they have jobs here. Otherwise, I'm sure they would have been fired long ago. I admit, Mr. Nakamura's scary and I would never like to truly meet him."

Rin: "Oh. Well, it can't be that bad."

"Hmph."

Rin then turned to Zero with a big smile, which caused him to give her a nervous look.

Rin: "Let's continue!"

Zero rolled his eyes, but permitted himself to be dragged along anyways.

Zero: _When did I turn into a push over!_

* * *

Sesshomaru was about finished with work for the day, when he looked up and saw Zero and Rin. Rin was leading Zero around, by the arm, pointing at all of the paintings, and asking loads of questions. Zero didn't even have time to answer one, before she asked another.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the sight. He didn't like Rin holding Zero's arm, but it wasn't as bad as the smile she was giving the boy. The smile was not as big as the one she gave him, of course, but at the moment he didn't realize that.

Suddenly the side door opened and in walked, Kikyo. Sesshomaru only spared her a brief glance before looking back at Rin and Zero.

Kikyo: "So, that's your little niece, huh."

Sesshomaru didn't respond, but Kikyo didn't seem to mind. She just put some papers down on Sesshomaru's desk, and looked at her employer for a moment.

Kikyo: "I thought all those gifts, that I saw you get, were for your girlfriend. I see that it was just your niece now."

Sesshomaru looked up at Kikyo, with narrowed eyes.

Sesshomaru: "Get back to work."

Kikyo: "Of course. You pay my paycheck after all."

Then Kikyo walked back out the door she entered in.

Sesshomaru immediately returned his attention back to Rin. She had let go of Zero's arm and was now looking at a painting up close. She was still chattering away to Zero, who stood too close to her, for Sesshomaru's comfort.

Sesshomaru just watched the two, Rin smiling and chattering, leading Zero around, for a long time. Zero did not look happy, but then he seemed to stay in a sour mood. Sesshomaru eyes were narrowed dangerously, with Kikyo's words, that Rin was just his niece, ringing in his ears.

Sesshomaru: _Just my niece? She means so much to me. Is that truly how I truly see her...?_

Well, Sesshomaru decided that was enough work for today. It was obvious that he would get nothing more done, so he quickly put everything away for the day. As soon as that was done, he stood up and exited his office, heading straight for Rin and Zero.

* * *

Zero felt Sesshomaru coming before Rin did. He turned around to see Mr. Nakamura standing not too far behind him, staring right at them. He had never had any run-ins with Sesshomaru, and preferred to keep it that way. His mind instantly started thinking of a way out, but with the intent look he and Rin were getting, he saw no hope of escaping.

Zero: "Uh, Rin..."

Rin was too busy looking at the painting to notice that Zero had spoken, so she paid him no mind.

?: "Zero!"

Zero looked over to see an employee calling him. It was none other than Koga, his father. Zero's eyes only stayed on his father for a second before going back to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru ordered Zero to leave with his eyes, and the young wolf demon complied. Though he felt guilty leaving Rin with Sesshomaru. He didn't know he was her uncle after all.

Sesshomaru watched Zero until he had vanished, before turning back to Rin. She was still looking at the painting. He saw that the painting was of a giant dog demon, and couldn't help, but smirk.

Sesshomaru: "Rin."

At the sound of Sesshomaru's voice, Rin turned to her beloved uncle. Her face immediately lit up.

Rin: "Uncle Sesshomaru!"

Rin jumped at Sesshomaru and threw her arms around him in a hug, which he returned. Sesshomaru soon set his niece back on the ground, but still kept an arm around her.

Sesshomaru: "We are leaving. We have to go see that half-breed."

Rin knew who Sesshomaru was referring to, and that was Inuyasha. Rin's smile fell at those words. Sesshomaru looked at his niece and lifted her face up with a finger under her chin.

Sesshomaru: "You shall be staying with me tonight. Don't worry."

Rin gave her uncle a questioning look, but said nothing. They, then, left the building together.

* * *

**Divine Rose A/N**: Well, Hakudoshi got important. I got some ideas for him from Joshua/Yoshiya Kiryu from the DS game, The World Ends With You, which is owned by Square Enix. Joshua and Hakudoshi are similar in personality, but have their differences. Joshua is prissy, and I decided to make Hakudoshi that way. There are other ideas from Joshua I got, but I can't say what. It'll just spoil everything.

Oh, and Zero basically looks like Koga now, except with silver hair and purple eyes. And he has no friends in this. Kanna shall get in this story differently. Shiori may or may not get in this.

And I shall try to update the next chapter soon, since all I gave was modified chapters. I also didn't do any school "teaching" scenes with Sess & Rin since this was a modification. There will be some later though.(^_^)

Oh, and yes, Naraku is the mayor. They're all doomed! LOL

Thanks for your reviews.(^_^)

Here to reply to the sweet anonymous reviewers. Thanks!(^_^)

**Jolie**: Thanks! Glad you liked the change more than how it was.(^_^). Glad you like Sess being Rin's private teacher so much! It just came to me.(^_^) So happy that you are excited. And there shall be some school scenes next chapter or the one after that. Depends on how long the visit to Inuyasha takes and then what happens when Sess & Rin get home.


	5. Under the Stars

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha

* * *

**Divine Rose A/N**: Thank you so much for the support of my modifications. I'm so glad that everyone like them.(^_^)

If you have not read the last two chapter: 3 & 4, then you should. They have been greatly changed. Oh and none of the characters besides Sess & Rin will be very important, They mainly have a purpose, like to get Sess mad or jealous. So don't expect any other characters besides Sess & Rin to be in every chapter.

Well, on with it!

* * *

Chapter 5: Under the Stars

* * *

Sesshomaru and Rin were on their way to see Inuyasha, who still lived with his parents and younger sister, Izumi. Sesshomaru looked over to Rin, who was staring out the window, not making a sound. Rin was never this quiet and it concerned him.

Sesshomaru: "Rin?"

Rin looked at her uncle, with questioning eyes.

Rin: "Yes, Uncle Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru: "What is bothering you?"

Rin looked away, avoiding her uncle's gaze.

Rin: "I'm fine. It's just I wonder what Dad is going to do. I know he'll be angry."

Sesshomaru smirked.

Sesshomaru: "Yes, indeed."

Sesshomaru looked at Rin, who was now looking at him with worry. He hesitantly reached over and patted her hand to reassure her.

Sesshomaru: "I won't let the half breed do anything about it."

Rin smiled and all of her faith in her beloved uncle instantly returned.

Rin: "Okay!"

Sesshomaru briefly smiled and reluctantly withdrew his hand from Rin's.

The ride continued and Sesshomaru's thoughts wandered over to Zero Kage and Rin holding his arm. But he thought more of her smiles directed at him. He knew about Zero and how the boy was a trouble maker like his father. His father had no trouble flirting with Kagome, and that bothered him. What if Zero took after his father and began chasing Rin like Koga did Kagome? Sesshomaru didn't want to think of it. Zero holding Rin's hands and proclaiming his love for her. As well as Zero claiming Rin was his, was all getting to be too much for the stoic demon.

Sesshomaru: _That boy better know his place, or else.._.

Sesshomaru: "Rin?"

Rin immediately looked back at Sesshomaru, with her forever innocent eyes.

Rin: "Yes, Uncle Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru: "Why were you with Zero?"

"Oh! I was with him because he was all alone and I decided to be his friend. Boy, he put up a fuss at times."

Rin giggled at the memory of Zero.

Sesshomaru: "So, he is just a friend?"

Rin: "Ofcourse!"

Sesshomaru: "And he has not tried flirting with you?"

"Nope!"

Sesshomaru nodded.

Sesshomaru: _It better stay that way._

* * *

Sesshomaru pulled up in front of his father's home, instantly knowing that all that lives in the mansion was home.

Sesshomaru: _It doesn't matter._

Sesshomaru and Rin walked to the door, but before Sesshomaru could ring the doorbell, Rin pulled on his arm, causing him to stop. He turned to his niece and looked at her. Her worried expression immediately caused concern.

Rin: "I'm just nervous. Grandpa is home too. I want to stay with you and you teach me. I don't want to go back to school. But..."

Sesshomaru: "Rin..."

Sesshomaru pulled Rin into a hug and began to soothingly stroke her back.

Sesshomaru: "Rin, the decision is made. I am merely informing them of what has happened. They can't do anything. I have already registered you, and they definitely don't have time to homeschool you. So, there is no way they can do a thing."

Rin smiled into her uncle's chest.

Rin: "Really?"

Sesshomaru: "Really."

Rin smiled brightly and all of her nervousness left. Sesshomaru could smell and feel it, and was satisfied. Though he still didn't realease Rin. There was no more need to hug her, but he just couldn't let her go.

"HEY! Sesshomaru! What is the meaning of this!"

Sesshomaru and Rin stepped away from each other and looked at the door. The yelling had come from a very angry Inuyasha. Sesshomaru remained calm, while Rin git a little worried.

Inuyasha: "Sesshomaru, where has Rin been! I've been wroorying about her like crazy! So, where did you take her!"

Sesshomaru: "I don't need to answer to you. Half Breed."

Inuyasha: "Yes, you do! She's my daughter!"

"And I am her uncle."

"Father overrides uncle! Especially an uncle like you!"

"How biased. But before you explode, let's go inside. I have something to inform everyone."

"Tch! Fine! But don't think you're off the hook."

If Sesshomaru wasn't so stoic and mature, he would have rolled his eyes at Inuyasha, but he did no such thing. He merely walked past Inuyasha, followed by Rin. Inuyasha followed as well, the whole while glaring at his elder half brother. They soon reached the parlor, and Sesshomaru turned to Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru: "Get your family."

Inuyasha: "Feh!"

Inuyasha reluctantly left to round everyone up. That left Sesshomaru and Rin alone in the room. Sesshomaru sat on the love seat and Rin sat beside him, and they waited for everyone to arrive.

It didn't take long for everyone to file in. Inutaisho, Izayoi, Inuyasha, Kagome, Izumi, Chiro, and Yukio. They all sat down and faced Sesshomaru and Rin, all wondering why Sesshomaru would ask to speak to them like this. It was all so strange.

Inuyasha still was mad, and Kagome was nervous. Inutaisho was suspicous of his eldest son and Izayoi was very worried. Yukio and Chiro, had looks that mixed with curiousity and envy. Izumi, who was sitting by Inuyasha, was actually calm, eating sushi with chopsticks. This didn's seem to bother her at all.

Izumi had silver hair and dog ears like Inuyasha, and looked even more like her mother. She wore red clothes as well. Yukio and Chiro looked about the same, with silver and black hair, except Shiro had more black than silver in his hair, while Yukio had more silver. They wore punk styled clothes.

Inuyasha: "Now spit it out!"

Inutaisho gave a warning glane to Inuyasha, before looking at Sesshomaru.

Inutaisho: "Please tell us what this is about, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru: "Rin is no longer attending her school."

Everybody looked shocked, and before Sesshomaru could say more, Inuyasha reacted.

Inuyasha: "WHAT!"

Inuyasha was about to yell more, but before that happened Izumi stuck some sushi in his mouth.

Izumi: "You should control you level of loudness. Honestly are you even a half dog, or are you deaf?"

Inuyasha quickly swallowed the sushi and turned to Izumi.

Inuyasha: "Don't do that!"

Izumi just sighed and stick a larger piece of sushi in her brother's mouth. Inuyasha began to choke, but none paid attention.

Izayoi: "Sesshomaru, why did you take Rin out of school?"

Inutaisho: "Explain, Son."

Sesshomaru: "Yukio and Chiro were bullying her."

Kagome: "They would never! They lover her! Right, boys."

Both Yukio and Chiro nodded in agreement, while Rin looked down, hurt that her parents wouldn't believe that.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes in resignation. They had gone through this before and he couldn't convince them otherwise, so there was no use trying again.

Sesshomaru: "Anyways, I enrolled Rin in a "private" school."

Kagome: "A private school?"

Sesshomaru smirked.

Sesshomaru: "Yes. It's very good and she will be well taught. She has an excellent teacher."

Izayoi: "You have already enrolled her?"

"Yes. So, you can do nothing about it. Also, Rin has to live with me in order to attend."

Inuyasha finally swallowed the sushi and turned angry eyes at Sesshomaru. He jumped up and got in a fighting position.

Inuyasha: "WHAT! There is no way, I'll allow this! Rin is my daughter and I won't let her. She's too sweet to be around you that much! I won't let you hurt her."

Sesshomaru: "She already spends a good anount of time with me and she never once been injured in my company. Unlike you who let her fall in a lake one time. Among other things."

Inuyasha: "She wondered off and I had no idea what I was doing!"

"You can not make mistakes like that with her. It could be her life taken."

"I care way more for her though! You pompous jerk has no idea what love is! You hate humans and everybody! I'm better to raise her."

"On the contrary. You are too dense."

"You're too heartless."

Before the debate on who was better to raise Rin progressed, Izumi stuck another piece of sushi in Inuyasha's mouth, successfully silencing him.

Izumi: "That's enough Inu. You're getting annoying. Besides Sesshomaru has already done it, so there is no backing out. Besides I'm surprised he hasn't taken Rin sooner. Also I think it's good for us. Now we won't be awakened at odd hours of the night when she returns home. She basically lives over there anyways, this is hardly a change."

Izumi turned to Inutaisho.

Izumi: "You always wanted Sesshomaru to get a heart. Nows the chance."

Inutaisho rubbed his chin in thought.

Inutaisho: "Alright."

Inuyasha sputtered the sushi out.

Inuyasha: "She's my daughter! I should have the say!"

Kagome: "But Inuyasha, what's done is done, and besides, a private school may help Rin's education. Though I don't like this arrangement."

Izayoi: "I know! We can have days out with Rin!"

"Hm, I guess so."

Rin: "Please."

Everybody turned to Rin.

Rin: "I really like my school. It's way better, and I have a wonderful teacher."

Sesshomaru smirked, clearly pleased with what he heard.

Inuyasha looked at his daughter's pleading eyes.

Inuyasha: "Fine!"

Rin jumped up and hugged her father.

Rin: "Thank you so much, Daddy!"

Inuyasha hugged his daughter back.

Inuyasha: "Yeah, yeah."

Inuyasha's face turned serious.

Inuyasha: "If that jerk ever does anything to hurt you, you call me, okay!"

Rin nodded.

Rin: _That'll never happen, but I don't want to push things by saying that._

Inuyasha: "Love ya. If not, there's no way in the world I would allow this."

Rin smiled.

Rin: "I love you too, Daddy."

Inuyasha smiled.

Then Kagome gathered her daughter in a hug and held tight.

Kagome: "I'll miss you. Me careful. We'll have a mother/daughter day soon."

Rin: "Okay."

"Love you, Sweetheart."

"Love you too."

After Rin was hugged by her family, except hy her older brother, she looked to see Sesshomaru waiting at the doorway. He turned and walked away. Rin knew what that meant. It meant to follow him, which she joyfully did.

On the way out, Sesshomaru and Rin saw Izumi waiting at the entrance. Rin immediately ran to Izumi and hugged her, who hugged her back.

Rin: "Thank you, Aunt Izumi!"

Izumi: "You're welcome.

Izumi then looked at Sesshomaru.

Izumi: "See ya tomorrow."

Sesshomaru nodded, and then continued with Rin to his car.

* * *

Sesshomaru pulled up in front of his house, and parked. The whole ride there was filled with chatter from an excited Rin. Though Sesshomaru didn't show it, he loved when his niece was this excited, especially when he had caused it.

Rin was indeed very excited, for she had yet to realize that they were now home.

Rin: "Oh, this is so wonderful, Uncle Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru: "Rin. I believe it would be best to go inside, wouldn't you?"

Rin's faced bacame confusion, then she looked out to see what Sesshomaru meant. Her cheeks instantly reddened.

Rin: "Sorry, Uncle Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru smirked.

Sesshomaru: "That's fine."

Rin smiled and her reddeness left.

Rin: "I'm going to cook!"

Rin then dashed out of the car and ran inside. Sesshomaru shook his head a little, and then followed her.

* * *

After a satisfying meal, that Rin has made Sesshomaru and Rin were once again found in the parlor. Rin had already put her night clothes on and had her head resting in her uncle's lap. Sesshomaru was reading a book, which he held with one hand. The other hand was running through Rin's hair. Rin suddenly looked up at her uncle, with a light in her eyes. It was obvious she had just thought of something.

Rin: "Uncle Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru looked away from his book and at Rin. He cocked his eyebrow when he saw the light in Rin's eyes. He knew something was up.

Sesshomaru: "Yes, Rin?"

Rin: "I want to go out and look at the stars. Can we, please?"

Sesshomaru looked into Rin's pleading eyes, and just couldn't resist.

Sesshomaru: "Fine. Let's go."

Rin threw her arms in the air.

Rin: "Yay!"

Rin then tackled Sesshomaru with a hug. She then sprinted out of the room, excited to see the stars. Sesshomaru got up moments later and followed her to the porch, where she was waiting.

Rin: "Where shall we be going, Uncle Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru leaned forward and whispered in Rin's ear, causing the girl to shudder slightly.

Sesshomaru: "You'll see."

Sesshomaru leaned backwards at Rin's red face. Rin was shyly looking away, not meeting her uncle's gaze.

Sesshomaru: "Come Rin."

Rin looked up at her ucle to see that he was already walking down the stairs. She hurried after him, her excitement returning with each step she took.

* * *

Sesshomaru took Rin to a hill with a great view of the sky, and a huge willow tree, perfect to sit under, that had petals scattered around it. The hill alos had a wonderful view of a huge flower field Sesshomaru sat under the very tree, then Rin sat beside him. They looked up at the sky that held countless twinkling lights. It was absolutely gorgeous.

Rin: "So beautiful."

Sesshomaru looked at Rin, without answering. Her attention was so focused on the stars, she didn't even notice his gaze. He smiled briefly, then looked back up at the brillant sky, with the milky way, so vivid.

Rin sighed and looked down. She suddenly saw the flower field, and her face brightened even more. She quickly jumped up and ran into the flower field, momentarily startling Sesshomaru with the sudden movement. Sesshomaru just watched her as she twirled around, ran and danced in the field of flowers. He was enjoying her play and it was evident.

Rin was so mich in bliss twirling amonst the flowers, that she didn't even notice the presence of another, until suddenly two strong arms wrapped around her from behind. She let out a little squeak of surprise, and was about to sceam for her uncle, till she looked and saw Sesshomaru looking down on her. She was very relieved to see that he was the one who grabbed her. Her heart sped up as he leaned down to whisper.

Sesshomaru: "You need to pay better attention to your surroundings. It's dangerous not too."

Rin: "But I don't need to with you around, Uncle Sesshomaru. I know you shall protect me. I have complete faith in you!"

Sesshomaru eyes widened in shock. He knew his niece had a lot of faith in him, but even this level surprised him.

Rin: "Lord Sesshomaru is so strong and kind! I know he would never allow anything bad to happen to me!"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at Rin.

Sesshomaru: "Lord?"

Rin giggled and nodded.

Rin: "You are like one! So strong and powerful!"

Sesshomaru: "You mentioned kind?"

Rin began to go into a fit of uncontrollable giggles.

Rin: "To me you are!"

Sesshomaru: _Indeed. Even more than I think capable at times. That smile and those eyes... Not to mention she's so small and innocent..._

Rin giggling fit continued and Sesshomaru leaned ober to whisper again in her ear. Rin was too far into her giggling fit to react like she normally did. She just kept on giggling.

Sesshomaru: "I'll show you that I'm not."

Sesshomaru squeezed Rin tighter. She squeaked and wiggled out of her uncle's grasp, instantly running.

Sesshomaru: "You better get back."

Rin giggles turned to laughter and she just kept on running. Sesshomaru let Rin run around for awhile, before putting an end to it. He interecepted her and caught her again. Rin squeaked in joy as her uncle hoisted her up and held her bridal style. Her laughing became even harder. Sesshomaru rested his forehead on Rin, and she still continued to gleefully laugh.

Soon Rin realized how close Sesshomaru's face was and her laugher died down. She stared wideeyed into her uncle's own. A blush was now getting deeper and deeper on Rin's face. She began to giggle again and hugging her uncle tightly around the neck. Sesshomaru just stood there for a moment before walking back to the tree.

Sesshomaru sat back down under the willow tree and settled Rin in his lap. Rin leaned against her uncle's chest, laying her head on his shoulder, while Sesshomaru stroked her back. Both silently looking at the stars. After awhile, Sesshomaru heard Rin's breathing even out. He looked down on her and sure enoughm she was fast asleep. The peaceful scene cause him to smiled.

Sesshomaru: _Sleep well, Little One._

Sesshomaru held Rin tighter and looked back up at the stars once more.

* * *

**Divine Rose A/N**: Wow! I wasn't planning that flower field scene at all! That definitely just happened. How odd of Sess. LOL

On another note I feel the whole informing Rin's family a little cheap. I think I did decent, I suppose. Wasn't big chaos. Since Sess didn't tell them that he's teaching Rin. Yeah, they'll be mad...

Oh and like I showed Inu and Kag do love Rin. They just aren't the best parents. Hey, they were kinda clueless about things in the show, and if they don't change I think this is IC. Haha Oh, and Izumi isn't very important, but does have importance. But got to wonder why she's one Sess' side. Hm.

Anyways, thanks everyone!(^_^)

* * *

Here is where I reply to the sweet anonymous reviewers. Thank you so much!(^_^)

**Jolie**: Thanks! Glad you loved it.(^_^) Glad it's still interesting with all of the characters. Don't worry they won't get in it a great deal. Just when it's important. Well, hope I did decent on informing Inu, though they don't know the whole truth. Thanks again.(^_^)

**3monkey3**: Thanks! Glad you are happy with the change.(^_^) Well, guess Inu and Kag took the news okay. Though they don't know the truth, so there was no blood. LOL Yes, Inu thinks Sess is a bad influence, besides not liking Sess. Hm, does Inu think Rin loves Sess more? Never thought about it. Hm, I guess not, but he could. Inu definitely doesn't know about thier almost feelings. Nobody does.

Well, Hakudoshi will play a big part down the road. And is he the one that tried to steal Rin's first kiss? Have to see. Hehe. And yes, if Haku is, that would be funny if Sess found out. LOL Yes, definitely run for your life with Naraku as mayor! LOL That was so funny! Haha Thanks!(^_^)


	6. Misunderstanding

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.

* * *

**Divine Rose A/N**: Strange, I don't really have much to say. Well, I did forget to reply to the reviews of the original chapter 4. Sorry, it was late at night when I finished the chap and forgot. So, I'm just going to say a big THANK YOU!

Well, nothing more to say, really, so on with it!

* * *

Chapter 6: Misunderstanding

* * *

Rin awoke feeling very warm. She never remembered waking up feeling like this, nor waking up to something slightly moving. She opened her eyes to see Sesshomaru looking down at her.

Rin: "Uncle Sesshomaru? We fell asleep?"

Sesshomaru: "Indeed."

"Oh..."

Rin sat up a little and rubbed her eyes. A habit that Sesshomaru had liked since the first saw her do it when just a young child.

Sesshomaru encompassed his hand around Rin's small hand, to draw her attenion and was successful. She looked at her uncle immediately.

Sesshomaru: "We need to go back to the house and get ready to leave."

Rin smiled and nodded.

Rin: "Okay!"

Sesshomaru stood up, setting Rin down on her feet, and they began their journey back to their home. Rin twirled and danced with joy, in front of her uncle the whole way back, while Sesshomaru gracefully walked, enjoying watching his cheerful niece.

* * *

Sesshomaru and Rin walked into his workplace together. Everybody stopped what they were doing and stared. Some began to whisper to each other. Sesshomaru glared at them, which caused them to instantly stop. Rin didn't seemed to notice anything at all, and just kept smiling.

The uncle and niece immediately went to Sesshomaru's office. Each went to their own laptop to begin the day.

After awhile, Rin got stumped on a problem, and just could not figure it out.

Rin: "Uncle Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru stopped his work, but didn't look up.

Sesshomaru: "What is it?"

Rin: "I need help."

Sesshomaru finally looked up and saw a worried Rin. It was apparent that this problem was hard for her. He stopped what he was doing and pulled up a chair besides her.

Sesshomaru: "What is it?"

Rin: "This. I don't understand."

Rin pointed at something on the screen, which Sesshomaru looked at.

Sesshomaru: "I see. It's not that hard."

Rin: "Really?

"Yes. I'll show you."

Sesshomaru proceeded to explain the problem to Rin. At one point Sesshomaru reached around Rin and showed her something, but as he pulled his hand back, his fingers grazed her collar bone. Rin immediately looked at her uncle with red coloring her cheeks. Sesshomaru was already looking back at her.

Sesshomaru: "You understand it now."

Rin dumbly nodded, not a word was able to escape her mord.

Sesshomaru: "Good."

Sesshomaru tenderly brushed Rin's bangs with his hand, causing her to slowly raise her hand to her forehead. After a few moments Sesshomaru took that hand and squeezed it.

Sesshomaru: "Why don't you try it?"

Rin: "Okay..."

Rin didn't make a move to try the problem, and Sesshomaru made no move to let go of her hand. They just sat there staring at each other, with Sesshomaru slowly leaning towards Rin.

_*Knock! Knock!*_

The knocking on the door brought both Sesshomaru and Rin out of their trance. Sesshomaru immdiately dropped his nieces hand and looked at the door.

Sesshomaru: "Come it."

The door opened to reveal another worker, Sara. She was a very pretty woman and was Sesshomaru's secreatary, a fine one as well. She so happened to have a crush on Sesshomaru, though she was too nervous of him to do anything about it.

Sara came in and put some brownies and cookies on Sesshomaru's desk.

Sara: "Sir."

Sesshomaru looked at the dessrts.

Sesshomaru: "Alright. Give the message."

Sara: "Alright, Sir."

Sara left to go back to her desk.

Sesshomaru: "I have to meet with someone. Rin, you need to leave for little while."

Rin: "Okay."

A little disappoited, Rin did as she was told and left, but grabbed a brownie before she did. She aimlessly walked down the hall is a daze, her mind played over the events that almost happened.

Rin: "What was going on? Was Uncle Sesshomaru going to-"

Rin clapped her hands to her cheeks, covering her new blush.

Rin: _No! Ofcourse Uncle Sesshomaru wasn't- But still."_

Rin slowly shook her head.

Rin: _I got to find something to do before I think to much about this._

Rin turned the corner and felt something slam into her, causing her to fall to the ground on impact.

?: "Oh, I'm sorry."

Rin and her new friends looked up to see Hakudoshi smiling down at her.

Hakudoshi: "I should have watched where I was going. I hope you're okay."

Rin stared at Hakudoshi, in recognition causing him to grin.

Hakudoshi: "Heheheheh. It looks like you think we've met, but I'm sure I have never met a pretty thing like you before."

Rin stood up and stared at Hakudoshi.

Rin: "We did meet. You're the one that tried to steal my first kiss at school."

* * *

Sesshomaru was still waiting in his office, when the door was opened y none other than Izumi. She walked in a plopped down in the chair facing her elder half brother. She looked at the cookies and brownies before her which now sat by a plate of sushi.

Izumi: "Never saw brownies and cookies before."

Sesshomaru: "They're not for you."

Izumi picked up the sushi and started eating on it with chopsticks she got out of her purse.

Izumi: "You know chocolate is bad for dogs, right?"

Sesshomaru glared at Izumi.

Sesshomaru: "They're not mine."

Izumi: "Hm."

"Anyways, the report."

"Right."

Izumi reached in her bag and pulled out a stack of papers and handed them to Sesshomaru.

Izumi: "Father's company isn't doing as good as it was. He's starting to get aggressive now. But I still don't think you have anything to worry about."

Sesshomaru went through the papers.

Sesshomaru: "So, what is this about?"

Izumi: "Ah, right, the yakuza seems to fallen in love with ya at the moment. No idea why, though."

"Hn."

Izumi worked as a spy of sorts for her elder half brother. She did not do this for Inuyasha, since she held a grudge against him. She blamed Inuyasha for making Kikyo, her best friend, leave, and causing her sadness. She was covinced that Sesshomaru and Kikyo would make a good couple, though she was not brave enough to try to make it happen. Besides she could tell that Sesshomaru was not interested in Kikyo like that.

Izumi sighed and looked away.

Izumi: "'Thank you, Izumi.' No problem big brother. Anything to help."

Sesshomaru gave Izumi a look, before looking at the papers once more.

Sesshomaru: "A bad attempt."

Izumi: "Hn."

Izumi stood looked aorund the room, in thought.

Izumi: "I had no idea you were Rin's private teacher."

Sesshomaru turned a hard gaze at Izumi.

Sesshomaru: "You have a problem with that?"

Izumi: "Not at all. I'm glad. I think it's good that it's you. Help to open that ice cold stone heart, you have such a wall around."

That comnment earned Izumi an even colder look from Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru: "You better not tell anyone."

Izumi: "Of course not. I think it's best for her. And I know you shall protect her. That's why I spoke up for you."

"Hn."

Izumi was protective of Rin, just not as much as Sesshomaru. She was the one that kept Rin from being picked on by her older brothers at home. She always comforted Rin afterwards, and was the one that was there for Rin the most besides Sesshomaru.

After finishing her sushi, Izumi stood and stretched.

Izumi: "I'll be off. Let me know if you need anything."

Sesshomaru didn't respond, and Izumi headed out the door.

* * *

Rin stared at Hakudoshi with wide eyes. She was very nervous and scared in his presence.

Hakudoshi: "Well, I assure you I didn't. I would remember trying to kiss such a beauty as yourself.."

Rin: "But-"

Hakudoshi put a hand up, to interrupt Rin, which succeeded.

Hakudoshi: "You are only perceiving what you want to percieve. You want to believe that I am the one that almost stole that from you. You aren't looking hard enough to see what is the truth."

Rin: "Huh? I need to look harder?"

Hakudoshi gained a sly smirk.

Hakudoshi: "Yes, that's it. A + for you."

Rin: "Um..."

"Anyways, you owe me for the mix up."

Rin face got a confused look.

Rin: "Owe you?"

A huge smirk appeared on Hakudoshi's face, and it was quite creepy.

Hakudoshi: "You got to go on a date with me."

* * *

Sesshomaru was still busy going through the papers that Izumi had given him when his door opened once more. He looked up to see red eyes looking at him.

Sesshomaru: "Yes, Kagura?"

Kagura: "I wanted to see you."

"About what? I'm very busy."

Kagura hmphed at that remark.

Kagura: _Doesn't seem your ever busy for when it concerns that girl. I can tell._

Kagura turned her attention to Sesshomaru.

Kagura: "It will only be a minute."

Kagura creepily smiled.

* * *

Rin's eyes widened as she stared at Hakudoshi in shock.

Rin: "I-I can't."

Hakudoshi: "Are you sure? You're just not nervous are you?"

"I-"

Hakudoshi stroked Rin's face with the back of his finger, which caused Rin to freeze to her spot.

Hakudoshi: "That's what it seems like you are to me."

Rin: "Uh, I got to go. My uncle is waiting for me."

Hakudoshi sighed.

Hakudoshi: "Too bad. I was sure we would have a great time. Well, see you again soon. I look forward to it."

A still shook up Rin ran away as fast as she could, and headed straight to her uncle's office. As soon as it was in her sights, she saw Kagura leaving, which caused her to stop dead in her tracks.

Rin: _Did Uncle Sesshomaru want to spend time with her? As in- No! It was just business, I'm sure!_

Rin felt her heart shatter all the same.

* * *

Sesshomaru was looking at the papers, trying to concentrate on them, but it wasn't working. He thought back to when Kagura had visited him.

_Sesshomaru: "What is it?"_

_Kagura: "I wanted to see you."_

_Sesshomaru gave Kagura a glare._

_Sesshomaru: "That is hardly productive. Back to work."_

_Kagura pouted, but did what she was told._

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and rubbed his temples.

Sesshomaru: _When will she learn that I shall have none of that._

Sesshomaru looked at the clock and frowned.

Sesshomaru: _And where is Rin?_

The door opened and Sesshomaru was ready to glare at the person who dared to enter. His gaze immediately softened when he saw that it was Rin.

Sesshomaru: "What took you so long?"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened when he saw tears in Rin's eyes.

Sesshomaru: "What happened?"

Rin ran to Sesshomaru and jumped in his lap and he immediately put his arms around her.

Sesshomaru: "Rin?"

Rin: "Hakudoshi..."

Sesshomaru's eyes immediately narrowed.

Sesshomaru: "What about him?"

"He's the boy that tried to steal my first kiss."

Sesshomaru tensed.

Sesshomaru: _Hakudoshi was? And I can't even fire him because of that mayor..._

Sesshomaru: "Did he do anything to you?"

Rin: "Not really, but it sounded like..."

Sesshomaru stroked Rin's back in a comforting motion.

Sesshomaru: "Is there more?"

Rin: "Well, something else is bothering me, but I can't tell you."

Sesshomaru looked at his niece in shock. This was the first time Rin had denied him any information.

Sesshomaru: "Rin, you better tell me if anything happened."

Rin: "It has nothing to do with that."

Sesshomaru could detect that Rin was indeed telling the truth, but he was still far from satisfied.

Rin: _I can't tell you, Uncle Sesshomaru, because it has to do with you..._

Sesshomaru: "Well, it appears you are too shook up to do anything. We shall leave early."

Rin smiled gratefully up at her uncle.

* * *

Sesshomaru sat on his couch in the parlor while Rin laid on it with her head in his lap. They were both thinking about what happened today. Rin was thiking about Hakusdoshi and Kagura leaving her beloved uncle's office. Sesshomaru was busy thinking about what could possibly be wrong with Rin.

Sesshomaru looked down at Rin's face, that was deep in thought. She didn't even look at him as he began to run his hand through his hair.

Sesshomaru: "What is wrong, Little One?"

Rin sighed and waited a few moments before she decided to answer.

Rin: "I'm just tired from today."

Sesshomaru could tell that was not all, but he nodded all the same.

Sesshomaru: _I'll figure out what's wrong with you, Rin. I don't like not knowing._

Suddenly the phone rang and Sesshomaru swiftly answered.

Sesshomaru: "Hello."

Rin listened to the converstaion, but with only hearing her uncle, she could not make out what it was about. Soon Sesshomaru hung up the phonce and looked back down at Rin's now curious face.

Sesshomaru: "I have to fly to a business meeting."

Rin's eyes widened.

Rin: "What!"

Sesshomaru: "It won't be long."

"Okay. Shall anybody be going with you?"

"Kikyo shall."

Rin looked down.

Rin: "I see..."

Rin stood up and started to head out.

Sesshomaru: "Where are you going?"

Rin: "I'm going to see Ah-Un. He needs some attention. I'll be right back."

Sesshomaru nodded and with that Rin left.

* * *

In a field, Rin sat with her back leaning against Ah-Un, the dragon she had named shortly after meeting him. Her eyes were filled with sorrow and she

Rin: "Ah-Un, I realize fully now how I feel for Uncle Sesshomaru, but I don't know what do. And even if I did why would he be intereested in me while there are so many beautiful women working for him."

Ah-Un nuzzled Rin, which caused her to briefly smile.

Rin: _What am I going to do? Should I let Uncle Sesshomaru know, or not. It may ruin our relationship._

With a sigh, Rin looked back down at the ground.

* * *

Rin entered the parlor to see Sesshomaru still sitting on the couch, reading a book. He casually sat the book down and looked back up at his niece.

Sesshomaru: "You were gone for a long time."

Sesshomaru then saw how sad his niece looked. This was not like her. She was always so happy, and now the sudden sadness really caused him concern.

Sesshomaru: "What is it, Rin?"

Rin just shook her head and Sesshomaru resisted the urge to sigh.

Sesshomaru: "Come here."

Rin did as she was told and climbed into her uncles lap. They stayed like that for awhile, till Rin finally fell asleep.

* * *

The next day Sesshomaru and Rin were on the porch. Sesshomaru was ready to leave and now was the time to say good bye.

Sesshomaru: "Ah-Un shall keep you safe. And Izumi shall check on you every so often."

Rin: "Okay."

Rin jumped at her uncle and hugged him tight. Sesshomaru returned the hug without hiestation.

Rin: "Good bye, Uncle Sesshomaru. I shall miss you."

Sesshomaru: "I as well."

Soon the hug had to end and Sesshomaru had to leave. Rin watched with sad eyes as he drove off. There was two reasons why she was sad.

Rin: _What am I going to do?_

* * *

**Divine Rose A/N**: Okay, well I think this was a pretty fast update considering that I had to work and had headaches because of sudden weather changes. Anyways, don't worry Rin shall become her happy self in the next chapter. She might become happier than she's ever been. You'll just have to see.(^_^)

This chapter was mainly to set up for the next one, so it probably wasn't as good once it reach a certain point. I had plans for Rin to befriend another character in this chapter, but it just didn't flow right. I changed this one a lot. I had some trouble with it. Oh, and Sesshomaru isn't going to make things easy for Hakudoshi, since he can't fire him, he has to go to the next best thing. And when Hakudoshi was lieing to Rin, he wasn't suppose to make sense. LOL

Anyways, thanks for your support!(^_^)

* * *

This is where I reply to the sweet anonymous reviewers and those I can't PM. Thank you so much.(^_^)

**Jolie**: Thanks! Galad you're excited. Hope this chapter wasn't too mcuh of a downer. I'm so glad you loved the flower fiels scene.(^_^) Thanks so much for the encouragement. Well, you may be seeing soon what Sess does about his feelings for Rin.(^_^)

**3monkey3**: Thanks! Well, Hakudoshi is definitely making Sess mad. In the next chapter he will definitely. And Zero is not reakky like Koga, when it comes to flirting at least. Glad you like the star scene. And thanks about Inu's part.(^_^)

**Jenny**: Thanks! So happy you love this story so.(^_^)

**Lynn**: Thanks! Yes you are right technically Sess & Rin aren't related by blood, but she is still Inu's daughter, so them being in a relationship is definitely not smiled upon. Thanks!(^_^)

**crazykenz**: Thanks! Glad you thought it was cute.(^_^)


	7. A Stolen Kiss

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.

* * *

**Divine Rose A/N**: Well, before you start jumping to conclusions about the title of the chapter, I just want to say who shall steal Rin's kiss? Sesshomaru? Hakudoshi? Or someone else?

Oh and to answer the question of does Sesshomaru knows Rin's feelings for him. He does, but he doesn't quite know about how he feels. Sorry if I did anything to contradict that, and to confuse you on that.

Oh and if you read my other Sess/Rin stories, I shall try to update them when I can, but currently I am mainly focused on this one. Sorry for the long waits.

* * *

Chapter 7: A Stolen Kiss

* * *

It was a beautiful, extravagant party at an expensive and fancy hotel. It was the type of party on the elite went too. It was gorgeous. Sesshomaru was there, but he was not enjoying it. He didn't care for things like this. He walked towards the balcony, but what he saw made him stop in his tracks. His eyes widened in shock and even hurt. This was truly his worst nightmare.

Rin was in the arms of Zero and they were looking lovingly into each other's eyes. They moved closer together and started to engage in a passionate kiss. Sesshomaru started to become enraged about this.

Sesshomaru: _I thought Rin had feelings for me. Did I think wrong?_

As Sesshomaru walked towards the kissing couple, suddenly Zero became Hakudoshi. As Hakudoshi continued to kiss Rin, he opened his eyes and looked at Sesshomaru. A smirk and a look of arrogance crossed the arrogant boy's face.

Golden eyes flew open and Sesshomaru instantly sat up in bed. The dog demon put his hand to his head and closed his eyes.

Sesshomaru: _That was the worse dream I ever remember having. Rin kiss- Never mind. I rather not think about it._

Sesshomaru looked around his hotel room. He had just arrived in Europe that day and went straight to this hotel to get a good sleep. But that was proving impossible. He was plagued with thoughts of Rin ever since he left her.

Sesshomaru laid back down, trying once more to get some rest, and hopefully without another horrible nightmare.

* * *

Rin was in front of her and Sesshomaru's home, washing Ah-Un. Ever since her uncle left she hadn't been able to get the images of him with Kikyo out of her mind. She was having all kinds of crazy thoughts, from Sesshomaru kissing Kikyo, to even proposing. It was very depressing to think about for the teen.

Rin: _Uncle Sesshomaru shall come home soon, and I doubt he and Miss Kikyo shall be announcing an engagement, but still..._

Suddenly Rin heard the sound of a car pulling up, which startled her greatly. She spun around and saw her aunt Izumi pull up, which immediately relaxed her.

Rin: _That's right. Aunt Izumi is coming over to check on me._

Rin watched as Izumi exited her car along with a teenaged girl. This girl had black hair and looked similar to Kikyo. She wore the girl version of the uniform Zero wore.

Izumi: "Hi, Rin!"

Rin: "Hi, Aunt Izumi!"

Izumi and the girl walked over to Rin.

Izumi: "This is Kaede, Kikyo's little sister. I'm also watching Kikyo's house. Anyways, Kaede, this is Rin, my niece."

Kaede: "Nice too meet you, Rin."

Rin smiled brightly.

Rin: "You too."

Izumi: "Now that that's out of the way, let's see if you are taking good care of yourself, Rin."

With that Izumi headed towards the house. Rin and Kaede looked at each other and followed and they followed Izumi right to the kitchen. Izumi immediately went to the refrigerator and started checking the food.

Izumi: "No sushi, Girl. How do you live?"

Rin: "Um, well…"

"Have to fix that."

After a thorough inspection, Izumi concluded that Rin would be fine, except that she greatly needed sushi. She fixed that by bringing in some she just bought.

Izumi: "There!"

Izumi looked over at Rin, who seemed very down, and that worried her, since the girl never was.

Izumi: "Rin, what's wrong?"

Rin: "Um, nothing."

Izumi put her hands on her hips.

Izumi: "You can't fool me, Girl. I've known you too long. We are going to the parlor and we are going to sort this out. We need that smile back on your face, Sweetie. Now, come on!"

Izumi led the way to the parlor and both Rin and Kaede followed. Izumi sat down on the sofa and motioned the two girls too, which they did.

Izumi: "Now, what's wrong?"

Rin looked down and nervously tumbled with her dress.

Rin: _What do I say? Aunt Izumi shall never leave unless I answer…_

Rin: "Well, there is… someone I like…"

Izumi: "Ah-hah! Knew it!"

Rin looked up with wide eyes at her aunt, clearly shocked.

Rin: "H-how?"

Izumi: "Well, it seems all girls go through this. Boy your mom would mope around for days because of my hard headed brother. Had to knock some sense into her some times. Anyways, tell me what is wrong.

Rin embarrassedly looked back down.

Rin: "Well, I don't know how he feels, and I'm afraid to tell him."

Kaede: "Just tell him!"

Rin looked at Kaede with questioning in her eyes. Kaede's eyes had lit up and she was completely enthused about this subject.

Kaede: "You just got to tell him! Nothing shall happen if you don't."

Izumi: "Yes, Kaede's right. I would. I remember telling a boy I had a crush on him."

Rin: "What did he do?"

"Turned me down flat. So, I gave him a beating he would never forget. Scared of me from that point on too. Glad he turned me down then. Like I would want to be with a wimp."

Izumi looked at Rin and Kaede, who were looking at her in shock.

Izumi: "Hey, it's true!"

Rin sighed and looked back down.

Rin: "He would probably do the same. He's too good for me. He would never like me that way."

Izumi: "Don't say that, Rin! If he turns you down, he's not worthy of you! Hey, I got turned down by more than a dozen guys. I know what I'm talking about!"

Rin and Kaede stared at Izumi once more.

Kaede: "Well, we know who not to ask dating advice from."

Izumi: "Hey!"

Rin sighed.

Rin: "He's older than me."

Izumi: "So!"

Kaede: "It doesn't matter! Love is love! Just let him know. Maybe not in words, but gestures."

"Good idea, Kaede! Rin, just go for it. You are so great; I don't know what boy would want you."

Rin smiled at both Kaede and Izumi.

Rin: "Thank you. I shall."

Izumi: "Atta girl!"

Kaede: "Alright!"

After some more talking it was time for Izumi and Kaede to leave. Now, they were at the door, saying good byes.

Izumi: "Call me if you need anything, you hear, Rin?"

Rin: "Yes, Aunt Izumi."

Kaede: "Hope to see you again soon, Rin. I had fun talking with you."

"That sounds great. And I did too."

Izumi and Kaede left, after Rin watched them leave, she went back into the parlor. She plopped down on the couch and buried her face in a pillow.

Rin: _I have to let Uncle Sesshomaru know somehow? But how?_

Rin turned on her back and looked up at the ceiling.

Rin: _I hope this is not a bad idea…_

Suddenly the phone rang. Rin jumped up and answered it, hoping it would be her beloved uncle, who promised to call.

Rin: "Hello?"

"Rin."

"Uncle Sesshomaru! I'm so happy you called."

"Listen Rin, I won't be able to get home before the office banquet this weekend, and I'll have to head straight there."

"But, you said you would be home the day before."

"It's impossible Rin. I'll see you there."

"Alright… Anyways, how are you doing?"

"Fine. And you?"

"I'm doing okay. I miss you so much."

"Sorry Rin."

"I know. I understand."

"Good. Later then."

"Later."

Rin hung up the phone, filling more discourage than before. She flung herself onto the couch, hugging herself.

Rin: _He might be staying late to be alone with Miss Kikyo more._

Rin covered her face with hands, holding back sobs.

Rin: _How am I going to tell him now?_

* * *

Sesshomaru hung up his phone and closed his eyes. Images of Rin and Zero, and Rin and Hakudoshi flooded into his mind.

Sesshomaru: _That's it. Next time she's coming with me._

Sesshomaru opened his eyes and looked around the store he was in. The store sold all kinds of jewelry. He walked around and looked at them, and went down a long line, until one necklace caught his eyes.

Sesshomaru: _That's perfect._

Sesshomaru paid for the necklace and exited the store, to see Kikyo was waiting for him. She looked at the packaged gift, then back at her employer.

Kikyo: "Another gift for your niece? You are ruining your image."

Sesshomaru: "Hardly. Everybody else should fear me. They have reason."

"Of course. Your niece is your world while everybody else are insects. I think Izumi is right, the apocalypse would happen if anything happened to Rin."

Sesshomaru gave Kikyo a look, but didn't deny it.

Sesshomaru: "We have another meeting to attend."

Kikyo: "Of course. Excuse me."

* * *

The weekend came very slowly for Rin. She was now getting ready for the banquet, and was in a beautiful pink dress. It was strapless and went to her ankles. It was formed to her waist, and then billowed out, but not too much. It had intricate, sparkling silver designs stitched all over it.

Rin was now ready for to go and was now waiting. She was just staring at her reflection now, lost in thought.

Rin: _I wonder if Uncle Sesshomaru shall think I'm pretty in this. I hope so._

Rin instantly blushed at the thought.

Rin: _He's my uncle though. So why should he…_

Rin sighed.

Rin: "It all goes back to that…"

The sound of a horn blowing jerked Rin out of her thoughts with a start.

Rin: "That must be Jaken!"

Rin looked around and gathered what was needed. Then, quickly as she could, ran out of the house, and jumped into the waiting car.

Rin: "Alright, I'm here!"

Jaken: "Good grief, Girl! What took you so long!"

"Sorry, I forgot the time."

Jaken sunk in his chair and started murmuring under his breath.

Rin: "Watch out, Jaken! You're so small, if you go deeper into the chair, it'll swallow you up!"

Jaken immediately jumped up and turned to Rin, with a fist in the air.

Jaken: "That's enough, Girl!"

Rin: "I'm just watching out for you. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you. You're too funny!"

Jaken just shook his head at Rin's sincere words that she was unaware were an insult the imp.

Jaken: "What's the use?"

Jaken sat back down in the chair and started the engine up.

* * *

Sesshomaru was now on his flight almost, finally, back home. Kikyo was sitting by him, reading in a book, but she soon turned to him.

Kikyo: "Mister Sesshomaru, I was thinking about Rin."

Sesshomaru instantly looked at his employee.

Sesshomaru: "What about her?"

Kikyo: "I was just thinking of her and Zero. He was so unusually kind to her. I really do think they like each other. I believe they would make a cute couple."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at Kikyo.

Sesshomaru: "Never mention something like that again."

Kikyo: "Oh, okay. But you're going to have to let her go one day. I'm sure she has dreams of getting married to her one true love."

"It shall never be that wolf."

"Well, just start thinking about."

Kikyo went back to reading her book, leaving her employer more troubled.

Sesshomaru: _She's right though. Rin probably does have those dreams… And she is definitely coming with me next time._

* * *

Rin entered the extravagant hotel ball room with Jaken. It just so happened to be the same ball room as in Sesshomaru's dream. Everything looked the same too. Rin scanned the crowd and soon spotted Zero and Kaede together. They were talking, well Kaede was. Zero was sulking. Rin immediately walked over to them and smiled, though it was forced.

Rin: "Hello!"

Zero and Kaede instantly turned to Rin. Kaede's face broke into a smile while Zero arched an eyebrow.

Kaede: "Hi Rin!"

Zero: _This is not the same cheerful girl that dragged me all over a building against my will. Wonder what's wrong. Never mind, it's none of my business, but still._

Rin looked over at Zero and giggled.

Rin: "Zero, that's a nice suit."

Zero instantly scowled.

Zero: "That crazy nut bar made me."

Rin: "Who?"

Kaede: "Miss Izumi. By way of sushi in his mouth!"

Rin giggled.

Zero: "Thanks a lot."

Kaede: "Hey, are you two friends, cause I can't get him to talk, but you sure can."

Rin: "Yeah, we're friends."

Zero: "You decided that…"

Kaede: "Wow! A true miracle! Zero is so anti-social!"

Rin: "Not really."

Zero: _Wonderful…_

Rin looked around the room and soon her eyes landed on a balcony. She instantly got an idea.

Rin: "Well, nice seeing you. I'll see you later!"

Kaede: "Okay!"

Rin left the ball room to find her way to the balcony overlooking the ball room.

Rin: _If I go there, I can easily see when Uncle Sesshomaru arrives._

Rin wondered down a hall and soon came to a promising looking door, so she opened. It was not the door to the balcony. In the dark she could see a man working on a computer. He looked up at her, and his emotionless gaze stopped her cold. Suddenly a small demon popped up and looked at her. These two were Juromaru and Kageromaru, Sesshomaru leading computer programmers, who were very devoted to their work.

Kageromaru: "What are you doing here? Get out!"

Then Kageromaru flew at Rin with lightning speed. Rin could not move at all, and right before he hit her, she was pulled out of the room. After catching her breath, Rin looked over to see her savior. It was an albino girl, with emotionless eyes, and in a white dress. She was Kanna, another one of Sesshomaru's employees.

Rin: "Thank you."

Kanna just turned and started to walk away.

Rin: "Um, do you know how to get to the balcony?"

Kanna stopped and looked back at Rin.

Kanna: "This way."

Kanna turned back around and began walking, with Rin following her. Soon they came to the balcony that over looked the ball room. Rin immediately went to the edge. She could see everything below.

Rin: "Wow! This is great. Thank you."

Kanna did not respond and merely took a place by her, blanking looking out.

Rin tried to get Kanna into a conversation, but it was not happening. She soon had given up, and decided to wait silently for her uncle to get there. Suddenly the doors opened and he walked in. Rin perked up and her heart started to beat faster. She watched as people began to surround him, which were mostly women. That crushed her and she watched, dejectedly.

* * *

Sesshomaru was annoyed with so many women swarming him. He just wanted to find Rin, but they were making it difficult. His eyes scanned the room for any sign of Rin, but could not find her amongst the crowd. Then his eyes went to the balcony and she saw her. His eyes widened slightly at her beauty.

Sesshomaru: _She sure has grown up._

* * *

Rin sighed as she looked away from the crowd, before she could see her uncle was looking at her.

Rin: _This is pointless. Why would he feel anything romantic for me?_

"It's nice to see you here, Rin."

Rin looked over to see none other than Hakudoshi, who wore a creepy smile.

Hakudoshi: "Kanna, I think I'm going to borrow Rin, if you don't mind."

Kanna just looked blankly at Hakudoshi, not saying a word, and he did not wait for an answer. He grabbed Rin's arm and began to drag her away. Fear began to fill Rin's eyes, and she started to panic.

Rin: "Hakudoshi, where are you taking me."

Hakudoshi looked behind him at Rin, and giggled.

Hakudoshi: "You'll see."

* * *

After being pulled away from looking at Rin, Sesshomaru looked back to see that she was no longer there.

Sesshomaru: _That's strange. Where could she have gone?_

"Mister Nakamura."

Sesshomaru looked to his side to see Kanna, and he raised an eyebrow in question.

* * *

Hakudoshi pulled Rin into a dark room.

Rin: "Hakudoshi, what are you doing?"

Hakudoshi smirked at Rin.

Hakudoshi: "You'll see."

Rin was now in full panic. She was now in a dark room with a demon, who clearly lusted for her. This was not good for at all.

Suddenly Rin was pushed against the wall and Hakudoshi pinned her in place. Rin looked up at him with fearful eyes, as he leered down at her. He, then, grabbed her roughly by the chin, and tilted her head towards him.

Rin: "Hakudoshi?"

Hakudoshi did not answer, but leaned in closer and closer till their lips almost touched. Rin closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable. Suddenly she felt cold air and she no longer felt Hakudoshi against her. She opened her eyes to see him keeling on the clutching his side in pain. Rin looked over to see her beloved uncle glaring down at Hakudoshi. He had saved.

Rin: "Uncle Sesshomaru!"

Rin collapsed with relief, but before she could hit the floor, Sesshomaru swiftly caught her. He turned around and glared at Hakudoshi.

Sesshomaru: "You had best not do that again. The only reason you are alive is because of the mayor, but I may forget that."

With that Sesshomaru left. Hakudoshi, with eyes filled with hatred, merely watched them leave.

* * *

Sesshomaru entered a beautiful room with stained glass windows and a beautiful tapestry. The only piece of furniture was an old styled sofa. The room was very dimly lit, only by candles.

Sesshomaru looked down at his niece, to see her looking up at him, lovingly. He was beyond enraged to see what Hakudoshi was about to do to her. He almost forgot how important he was and about killed the younger demon. He remembered right in the nick of time, but in way he wished he hadn't.

Sesshomaru walked over the sofa and gently laid Rin down. He sat down beside her and gazed at her. She was staring at him, with love filled eyes, but it definitely wasn't the love a niece held for an uncle. It was much more.

Rin shyly looked in her uncle's eyes and was surprised to see how darkened they had become. She was too scared to call it love, but she was hoping.

Rin: "Uncle Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru put his arms on either side of Rin, and leaned towards her.

Sesshomaru: "That is not the relationship you want, is it, Little One?"

Rin looked at her uncle with confusion clearly written on her face.

Rin: "Uncle Sess-"

Rin could not finish for Sesshomaru's lips crashed down on her own in a searing kiss. She gasps and her eyes widen in shock at the contact, instantly. After a few moments, Sesshomaru pulled away and looked down at his niece.

Sesshomaru: "That is what you want, isn't it."

Rin smiled slightly and nodded. Sesshomaru leaned towards his niece and this time engaged her in a gentler, but more passionate kiss. Rin wrapped her arms around his neck, her hands getting lost in his hair. Sesshomaru soon grazed Rin's bottom lip with his tongue and she timidly opened her mouth a little. He wasted no time to thrust his tongue into her sweet mouth. With each thrust Sesshomaru made the kiss deeper and deeper. Both are now lost in their own ecstasy and the world has completely melted away.

* * *

**Divine Rose A/N**: Okay, well, hoped you liked that. Especially that kissed. First time I detailed one like that. I thought I would try after that last chapter, and I thought you might like if I detailed it some. Hope I did alright. Just learning. Hehehe

I really have nothing more to say, except: THANK YOU! I am truly grateful for all of your support. (^_^)

* * *

Here is where I reply to the sweet anonymous reviewers and those I can't PM. Thank you so much! (^_^)

**Lyn**: Thanks! I think I answered your question at the top of this page. If it doesn't just tell me and I'll try to explain better. Yes, Rin is smarter, but she can't protect herself from Hakudoshi. Fortunately Sess was there. (^_^)

**3monkey3**: Thanks! I think I answered your question at the beginning. Just ask me if it doesn't. Well, Haku didn't stay away from Rin, but Sess did save her. (^_^)

**Jolie**: Thanks! Well, Rin is, I'm sure happy again. Very happy. And it was about hers and Sess' relationship! (^_^)

**letty**: Thanks! Hoped it was enough jealous Sess for you. (^_^)

**crazykenz**: Thanks! (^_^)


	8. A Sweet Dance

**Disclaimer**: I don't own InuYasha.

* * *

**Divine Rose A/N**: Thank you so much for your support! I now have more than 100 reviews. I am so amazed! (^_^) And congrats to **Jolie**, you are the 100th reviewer. (^_^) But I wouldn't have 110 without you all! So thanks again! (^_^)

Sorry for a short chapter, that is basically all fluff, but I have a stalker, I mean fan, who is threatening to pound and beat me if I don't get this one scene posted soon enough. Thank you for understanding and wanting me to stay safe. (^_^)

Oh and nobody saw Sesshomaru and Rin kiss. (^_^)

* * *

Chapter 8: A Sweet Dance

* * *

After a while in their intimate embrace Sesshomaru finally let Rin go. He drew back reluctantly, gazing lovingly at his new, secret lover. Rin's cheeks were flushed brightly and she just stared up at him with the shyest, yet most adoring look he had ever seen. He smirked at the fact that he was the cause.

Sesshomaru: "We best return to the banquet..."

It was obvious Sesshomaru did not want to go back. It was apparent by how low he said that, and he was not budging from his spot. As well, as it was apparent in his eyes.

Sesshomaru gave Rin a chaste kiss and finally stood. He helped Rin up to her feet, but still kept his arm around her.

Sesshomaru: "I almost forgot."

Rin looked up at her uncle with confusion in her eyes.

Rin: "Forgot what?"

Sesshomaru didn't reply, instead it took a beautifully wrapped box out of his pocket, and presented it to Rin. The girl just stared at the gift, and then looked back up at her beloved uncle.

Sesshomaru: "Open it."

Rin shyly took the gift and slowly opened it. She gasped at what she saw.

Inside the box sat a beautiful necklace. It had a long silver chain, but it was on the chain that was so attention grabbing. It had a blue crescent moon, much like Sesshomaru's; made out of an exquisite stone. In the hollow area was a pink stone that had a flower etched in it. It was simply gorgeous.

Rin gently lift the necklace from the box, and then gazed up at her uncle with amazement.

Rin: "For me?"

Sesshomaru slightly smiled.

Sesshomaru: "Of course."

Rin face broke out into a bright smile.

Rin: "Thank you!"

Sesshomaru soon got a smirk as he thought of something. He took the necklace and leaned forward to clasp it on Rin's neck. He then pulled back, but as he did he left a chaste kiss on her neck. That caused Rin's body to shiver, and a new blush to form on her cheeks, and that caused Sesshomaru's smirk to widen.

Rin: "How does it look?"

Sesshomaru looked down at necklace that sat just above her breaths.

Sesshomaru: "It looks good on you."

Rin's face broke out into a smile once more.

Sesshomaru: "We need to go now."

Rin nodded and followed her uncle back to the party.

When Sesshomaru and Rin entered the ball room, they saw that the lights were now dim, and it was very dark. It was so dark it was hard to make out anyone. They soon discerned the reason, a slow song was playing, and there were no lights to speak of to create a romantic feel, as the people danced.

Rin looked up at Sesshomaru with questioning in her eyes; he soon looked down at her and smirked.

Sesshomaru: "Let's go home."

Rin brightly smiled and her eyes lit up.

Rin: "Yes!"

* * *

Sesshomaru and Rin entered into the warmth and comfort of their home and Rin followed as they made their way to the parlor. She watched in confusion as her uncle went over to the music player, and turned it on. Instantly the room was filled with classical music, which Sesshomaru liked far better than was at the party. It was also very romantic.

Sesshomaru walked over to Rin and extended his hand to her.

Sesshomaru: "Want to dance? We couldn't at the party, and I know you have been looking forward to your first dance."

Rin smiled brightly and with a blush took her uncle's hand. Sesshomaru immediately wrapped his arms around Rin and pulled her close to his body, then began to move slowly to the music.

As Sesshomaru guided Rin through the steps, one of his hands were always touching her. At first his hands only touched in chaste places, but then he began to brush them in less than innocent places. It was so quick that Rin didn't notice, and Sesshomaru wanted more.

The song soon slowed and Sesshomaru wrapped his arms securely around Rin, resting his hands on the small of her back. His hands were placed innocently enough there, but they soon began to wander. They wandered to the side of her shoulder in a gentle caress, this causing Rin to smile up sweetly at her uncle. In her beautiful, brown eyes shone something far greater than attraction or plain lust. Sesshomaru immediately realized what it was, and he knew now without a doubt.

_Love._

His sweet, little, innocent Rin was in deeply in love with him.

_His Rin._

Sesshomaru loved the sound of that, very much so. He wanted Rin to belong solely to him, everything about her to just him, and no one else. He was also sure he loved her too, and he was going to show her.

The two lovers flowed into the slow, soft steps, and Sesshomaru took this opportunity to draw Rin closer to himself. He then slid his hands to softly caress the side of her breasts. This earned a small gasp from Rin, her cheeks starting to blush red, and she shyly looked up at her uncle. Sesshomaru smirked and placed a comforting kiss on her forehead, moving his fingers in a small circle at the side of her breasts as he did so.

Sesshomaru slowly slid his hands down to Rin's waist, hands moving in slow circles there, causing Rin's cheeks to flame. His hands continued to their slow travel down to her thighs, and Rin's gave in to the sensations her uncle was invoking in her. Her head fell onto her his shoulder, and she closed her eyes, reveling in his soft, gentle caresses on her body.

Sesshomaru's hand slowly moved from Rin's thigh and settled on her back, resting on top of her buttocks, doing a small squeeze. Rin instantly arched her body even closer to Sesshomaru's, her breasts inching closer to his chest. Sesshomaru smirked at getting the desired response from his little lover. He quickly leaned forward and captured his niece's lips in a passionate kiss.

Sesshomaru wasted no time, and parted Rin's lips, thrusting his tongue inside. He raised his hand to the back of Rin's head to gain better control of the kiss. He made the kiss deeper and deeper with each thrust, with Rin following his pace, shyly. Sesshomaru glided his tongue across one of his fangs, drawing blood, letting it flow freely into Rin's mouth. Her eyes, instantly widened at the taste of the blood, and she tried to pull away, but Sesshomaru's hand at the back of head won't allow it. He doesn't remove his lips, till he sure his blood is in her system, and then he moved his mouth to her ear and whispers softly.

Sesshomaru: "This is a blood exchange to bind you to me. It allows me to know how you are at all times, no matter how far from you I am. If you are ever in danger, I shall instantly know. Only I can recognize this union between us."

Rin smiled shyly at her uncle's word, touched by what he has done. Though Sesshomaru could not see the loving smile, he did feel it. He smirked and began to kiss down her neck. Rin gasped, but soon stared to enjoy the feel of her uncle's lips on her pulse. Sesshomaru lifted his head and drew Rin into a passionate kiss once more. This one the most passionate thus far, and they both slipped into their own heaven, where only they exist.

* * *

**Divine Rose A/N**: If this wasn't good, don't yell at me, flame my stalker. I'm not confident in my abilities to write this at all. This is what she wanted. I wasn't going to do all of that, but she is very persuasive. And I had help with this from my friends. So, thanks goes to them and blame. LOL Also Sess and Rin aren't going to mate yet for those that might be thinking that. Too early.

And now I'm going to go hide under a rock, a nicely shaped one, with a nice mountain view, not to mention a waterfall. (^_^)

* * *

But first I shall reply to all of the sweet anonymous reviewers and ones that I can't PM. Thank you all! (^_^)

**Jolie**: Thanks! Oh my! It was that good? Yes, that was the surprise, glad you liked it.(^_^) I don't like the idea of Sess not being Rin's first in both kissing and intimate stuff too.(^_^) Yes, they have to keep it a secret now. Yeah, that might be hard. LOL Thank you so much for the compliments! They mean a lot to me. (^_^)

**crazykenz**: Thanks! Glad you liked it and the ending. (^_^)

**Lynn**: Thanks! I would have no one, but Sess get Rin's first. (^_^)

**3monkey3**: Thanks! Glad you're happy. (^_^) They probably forgot where they were. LOL. Glad you liked the dreams and the jealousy. Thanks so much for the compliments. They mean so much to me. (^_^)


	9. The Tenseiga's Role

**Disclaimer**: I don't own InuYasha.

* * *

**Divine Rose A/N**: I'm so glad you all liked the last chapter. First time I ever attempted writing something like that. And thank you for not yelling about the short chapter. Well, one did, I'm still dodging those fluffy pillows, I'm sure. LOL

Well, on with the next chapter! (^_^)

* * *

Chapter 9: The Tenseiga's Role

* * *

Sesshomaru sat on the couch, next to Rin; watching her peacefully sleep, perfectly content doing just that. He reached out and caressed the side of face, causing her to stir. Rin slowly opened her eyes and looked up at her uncle; the memories of what had happened not long ago flooded her mind. She remembered each touch and her heart racing so fast, and she started filling it all over again. All of these thoughts caused a violent blush to stain her cheeks.

Sesshomaru smirked, knowing what was causing these reactions. Rin looked up at her and smiled shyly at her uncle, still feeling dizzy with all of these new feelings. She moved to rest her head slightly on her uncle's shoulder. The warmth and safety she felt from him soon lulled her back to sleep.

Sesshomaru gazed at his niece, before gently picking her up, bridal style, all without waking her. He carried her to his bedroom and laid her down on his bed with extreme care. He carefully removed her evening gown, leaving her in her under dress that was similar to a night gown, but sheerer. Even with all of this she still did not wake.

Sesshomaru smirked at Rin and brushed her bangs with his hand.

Sesshomaru: _Such a hard sleeper, Little One._

Sesshomaru got in bed himself and put a protective arm around Rin, drawing her body close to his. He laid there for a long time, watching his little beauty sleep, rubbing soothing circles on her bare back, reveling in the feel. Which apparently even in her sleep she liked this caress, causing Sesshomaru to smirk even more.

Sesshomaru instinctively started thinking about Rin. About things he would like to do with her. He growled low in throat, determined not to think anything like that yet, but it was hard, even for someone of his great self-control. In an instinctive response, he pulled Rin even closer. He tried to go to sleep himself, which took a long time for it was hard to stop looking at the beauty in his arms.

* * *

Rin awoke, feeling extremely warm, and comfortable, and safe. The only time she felt like this was when she was in the arms of her uncle. Suddenly she became aware of a soothing circular motion on her bare back. She opened her eyes and saw two golden eyes staring at her. She instantly blushed realizing she was in a bed with her uncle.

Sesshomaru: "Good morning, Little One."

Rin blushed deeper at the affection in her uncle's usually soft voice, causing Sesshomaru to smirk.

Rin: "Good morning..."

Rin couldn't take the intensity in her uncle's eyes and looked away. Her heart was racing wildly and she began looking for a distraction. Anything would do. She looked behind her and saw her uncle's prized sword, the Tenseiga. It had a place of supreme prominence on his wall.

Rin: "Tenseiga..."

Sesshomaru looked over at the sword and slightly smiled.

Sesshomaru: "That sword is the reason we met."

Rin quickly turned to uncle, with question in her doe eyes.

Sesshomaru: "When your mother went into labor with you, it began to glow. That told me you were special, so I went to see you. Though it wasn't till after I saw you that I realized how special you were and still are. I instantly realized when I held you, and that's why I named you Rin. It was only after that I came to value that sword. It was always kept in a case before that. You are the sole reason I gave it prominence."

Rin blushed and smiled, not knowing what to say after those kind words, which were whispered with affection for her, and only her. She rolled off uncle to get a better view of the sword and Sesshomaru instantly moved to hover over his little niece. Brown eyes clashed with gold and they just stared at one another.

Rin smiled and blushed once more, while Sesshomaru stroked her cheeks. He soon leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss. After a long while, Sesshomaru finally pulled away to allow Rin to catch her breath. He immediately moved to her neck, lavishing kisses there, especially where his mark would be. Rin moved her head to the side, so her uncle could have better access, before catching him off guard.

Rin: "I love you, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru immediately stopped his ministrations, and raised his head to gaze down at Rin, with slightly wide eyes from shock. Seeing the look of uncertainty in his lover's face his eyes went back to normal and he smiled down at her.

Sesshomaru: "I love you too, Little One."

Rin smiled brightly up at Sesshomaru, and he leaned forward to capture those lips in another passionate kiss. It was one far more deep, showing the love for the other with it.

Suddenly Rin's stomach growled, causing Rin to blush even harder. Sesshomaru glanced down at her stomach, and then met his niece's eyes once more, offering a slight smile.

Sesshomaru: "Hungry, Little One?"

Rin nodded, and it was also confirmed with more growling sounds from her stomach. Rin laughed softly, which was music to Sesshomaru's ears. He gave her a chaste kiss on the lips, then helped her up, and guided her to the kitchen to get her, her morning meal.

The whole time while Rin made her breakfast, Sesshomaru couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She still wore that underdress, which made her _very_ alluring. It was extremely hard for him not to ravish her. Fortunately he had great self-control, and settled for touches and wrapping an arm around his little niece. Sesshomaru knew it was going to be extremely hard to keep their new relationship a secret.

As soon as Rin had finished her breakfast, Sesshomaru drew her into his embrace, holding her tightly. She looked up at her uncle and blushed, still not used to all of this. Sesshomaru leaned forward and whispered softly in her ear.

Sesshomaru: "You are far too alluring for your own good, Little One."

Rin blushed deeper, and Sesshomaru drew back, smirking at his handiwork, but not for long. He just couldn't take it any longer, and claimed Rin's lips as his own once again in another passionate kiss, invoking memories and sensations from last night in his little niece, causing her to melt in his arms once more.

* * *

Hakudoshi was walking through a dark forest, even though it was day, the sun did reach where he was, so the place was about as dark as night. He suddenly stopped and looked at a scarred tree.

Hakudoshi: "Sesshomaru, you still don't realize do you?"

The teenager smirked and looked down at his right hand.

Hakudoshi: "If you did, you would have surely killed me by now. Or is it that you don't remember."

The albino boy started to chuckle darkly.

Hakudoshi: "I hope that's not the case. It would be so heart breaking. Or perhaps, you don't recognize? Truly, such a pity. Heheheheh."

He brushed his bangs aside and the most evil smile crossed his face.

Hakudoshi: "You shall pay for what you've done, Sesshomaru. But not only you, but your precious little niece. Fortunately she's quite a beauty, and what I have planned shall be quite enjoyable. Heheheheh."

Hakudoshi continued walking down the path and soon came to the mayor's house. He entered and headed straight for Naraku's office. He saw Naraku sitting at his desk, looking right at him, smiling creepily.

Naraku: "Hakudoshi, so good to see you."

Hakudoshi: "I'm sure it is."

"So, how is my plan coming along?"

"It's coming. I have everything in place and I'll approach them when the time comes. They'll surely agree."

"Good. Sesshomaru Nakamura must fall for what he has done to me. I shall give him no mercy."

Naraku smiled evilly while Hakudoshi smirked.

Hakudoshi: "Yes, indeed."

* * *

Sesshomaru was resting against a tree by the flower field, where they had recently watched the stars. Of course he was not looking at the sky this time, but was watching his little lover dance amongst the flowers, in the sunshine, making her seem to glow. He thought back to the night of star gazing and a smirk crossed his face as a thought came to him.

Rin was absentmindedly twirling amongst the flowers, feeling so happy and joyful. Everything was wonderful. More than wonderful now that her uncle and she were together and she just couldn't keep the joy in. A huge brilliant smile crossed her face, and she let out a joyful laugh.

Suddenly she felt two strong arms circle around her waist, pulling her backwards into a firm, strong chest. She giggled knowing who it was, and looked over her shoulder, seeing it was indeed her uncle. Sesshomaru leaned close to her and whispered very low.

Sesshomaru: "Remember last time?"

Rin giggled at the wonderful memory.

Rin: "Are you going to chase me again?"

Sesshomaru smirked once more.

Sesshomaru: "No. Because I'm not going to let you go this time."

Rin blushed and shivers coursed through her body, causing Sesshomaru to smirk even more.

Sesshomaru: "So simple to get a reaction. It is very cute."

Rin blushed even more deeply, while Sesshomaru chuckled, and then he captured Rin's lips with his own, in a passionate kiss. He began to kiss along her jaw line, then down her neck, flicking his tongue out as he went, to taste her pure sweetness. A soft moan escaped Rin's lips when he reached her pulse, and Sesshomaru smirked against her skin, and then continued on.

For a normal couple, this may be too fast, but Sesshomaru and Rin were no normal couple. They knew each other better than anyone, and as just as much as they knew themselves, maybe even more. There was no confusion, except for when they were unclear about their feelings, but that was understandable. So, moving at such a fast pace was only natural for them, despite Rin's shyness of it, for they knew they truly loved the other.

Sesshomaru continued his ministrations on Rin's creamy skin for a long time, lavishing kisses on her neck and shoulder, before he finally and reluctantly pulled away. He did not let go of his tight hold on her though.

Sesshomaru: "We have to go to another dinner party tonight."

Rin looked over her shoulder, up at her uncle, clearly disappointed.

Rin: "Do we have to?"

Sesshomaru looked down at Rin's innocent doe eyes, knowing what she wanted was just a nice innocent evening at home with him. Nothing more and he wasn't going to tease her about how it may have sounded.

Sesshomaru: "Unfortunately."

Rin pouted, poking her bottom lip out, causing Sesshomaru to want to kiss her again.

Sesshomaru: "Now, you better go get ready. Also you don't have to wear nothing as extravagant as last night."

Rin: "Okay."

Sesshomaru reluctantly let Rin go, but not before kissing her once more.

* * *

Rin walked down the stairs, where Sesshomaru was waiting. She was wearing an elegant white dress to match her uncle white suit. As soon as she reached her uncle, she looked up at him with a smile.

Rin: "How do I look?"

Sesshomaru took Rin's hands in his own and drew her to him. He leaned over slightly and whispered, reverently.

Sesshomaru: "Beautiful."

Rin blushed automatically, and Sesshomaru smirked, always enjoying the sight. It was far from getting old, if it even could.

Rin: "You really think so, Uncle Sesshomaru?"

Suddenly Sesshomaru's eyes turned hard, and Rin's own widened in shock. He soon softened them at seeing her face.

Sesshomaru: "Never call me 'uncle' when we are alone."

Sesshomaru buried his face in Rin's hair and placed a soft kiss on it.

Sesshomaru: "We are far more than uncle and niece now, with what we have done and now are doing."

Rin: "Yes, Unc- I mean, Sesshomaru."

Rin smiled as she said her uncle's name without the title, and Sesshomaru smiled as well, obviously pleased hearing just his name from her sweet lips. Rin had said it before with the use of 'uncle' both were far too wrapped up in their confessions and love at the moment to notice.

Reluctantly Sesshomaru took a step away from Rin, and looked down at her trusting face.

Sesshomaru: "We best leave now."

Rin nodded in agreement, not truly understanding the full meaning behind her uncle's words.

* * *

Kagura was busy working at her desk in Sesshomaru's building. Suddenly a hand came down forcefully on top of her papers. She looked up to see a smirking Hakudoshi, looking down at her.

Kagura: "Yes?"

All Hakudoshi did was chuckle, causing Kagura to narrow her eyes at him.

* * *

Sesshomaru and Rin walked inside the dining hall in a very fine establishment. There were all types of important businessmen and women there.

Rin: "Do you think Dad and Grandpa are here?"

Sesshomaru frowned at the thought of that part of his family being here. He could keep his new relationship with Rin a secret from others, but from them would be very hard. They would notice small things, like where he touched her that he just couldn't keep from.

Reluctantly Sesshomaru walked forward into the dining hall, almost instantly being greeted. These kinds of social events were something he definitely hated. The only one he truly liked to be around was Rin, and no one else. He definitely enjoyed his time with her. Even more so now.

After a while of mingling with the other important demons in business, and getting told countless times how pretty Rin was which caused Sesshomaru to growl protectively, they were finally left alone. Sesshomaru surveyed the area around him and his eyes landed on what he didn't want to see the most: his father and half-brother. He soon realized they had yet to see him and Rin.

Sesshomaru: _Let's keep it that way._

Sesshomaru leaned down and whispered into Rin's ear.

Sesshomaru: "Let's go somewhere we won't be easily seen."

Rin smiled at her uncle and happily agreed. She followed him off to the balcony where surprisingly no one was. They sat down on the bench, which was in darkness, where they could hardly be seen. Rin left a respectable distance between them, but Sesshomaru wouldn't have this, and wrapped an arm around her, drawing her to him. Rin happily rested her head on his shoulder in contentment, while Sesshomaru sneakily put her legs on top of his own. Rin blushed as she felt his hand settle on her knee and then start to stroke slowly up and down her thigh, causing her to uncontrollably shiver. Sesshomaru smirked in satisfaction.

After a while of enjoying the others company, Sesshomaru looked down at his little niece, and leaned towards her.

Sesshomaru: "Would you like something to eat?"

Rin looked up and her uncle and smiled appreciatively.

Rin: "Yes, I would."

Sesshomaru: "Then I'll get you something."

Rin: "Thank you."

Sesshomaru chastely kissed Rin, then got up and went to the long buffet table, but before he could reached it, he was forced into a one way conversation with another businessman, Hoshiyomi.

Hoshiyomi: "I hear that the mayor is making the announcement tonight."

That got Sesshomaru's attention.

Sesshomaru: "The mayor?"

Hoshiyomi: "Yes. It's strange, for him. He usually just sends someone for him. I wonder what's so important."

Sesshomaru: _Wonder what this means._

Naraku: "Good evening, I would like to introduce a young girl, Rin Taisho, the dear niece of the cold, famous businessman, Sesshomaru Nakamura."

Sesshomaru whipped around to the stage, his eyes instantly landing on Rin, who was being held by Naraku. Two things enraged him, one was the fact Naraku was touching _HIS _Rin, and the look of terror in her eyes. Rin's body was stock still and the fear was rolling off of her in waves.

Everybody by now had turned to look at Naraku and the girl; everyone was in shock at the sight.

Suddenly Naraku moved his arm to show that he had a gun pointed at Rin's back and now he pointed it at her head. Naraku

Naraku: "And we shall all see her funeral."

Rin eyes widened in fear even more and Sesshomaru eyes bled red...

* * *

**Divine Rose A/N**: Okay, I feel like I'm drowning in fluff. LOL I don't know why, I got ideas for it, but I did, and I'm having fun writing it now. Hope you like it.(^_^) But as you can see the plot is also moving forward. Now how is Sesshomaru going to get Rin out of this one? Hm.

* * *

Here is where I reply to the sweet anonymous reviewers. Thank you so much. (^_^)

**3monkey3**: Thanks! Glad it was cute. Yes, I agree about forbidden love.(^_^) Hm, I don't think they'll handle it staying secret too good. LOL

**Jolie**: Thanks! And my stalker and friend gladly accept the hugs. LOL Glad the fluff was good. (^_^) Well, be sure my stalker and friend shall fight back with fluffy pillows, we do it to each other all the time. LOL And I'm sure you have a strong arm and we do too. Hehe And yes, we are prepared. Haha! And if my stalker isn't that's okay. LOL

Thanks for the advice. (^_^) I am confident in my writing, just wasn't that first time of writing that romantic stuff, but I am now.(^_^) And flames pretty much role off of me like water on a duck, I still don't like them though. LOL But I couldn't resist saying to flame my stalker. Haha And I agree, life is only once so make the best of it.(^_^) Well, they are exploring alright. LOL.

Anyways, thanks so much for all of your compliments. They mean so much to me.(^_^)

**lovet**: Thanks! I'm so glad you do. And thank you for reading. (^_^)

**Caraline Fisher**: Thanks! I'm just happy you are reading and sent a review. (^_^) I'm so glad you like my story. My fan surely accepts your thanks.(^_^) Yes, maybe that rock can. Haha. Thanks. (^_^)


	10. Secrets

**Disclaimer**: I don't own InuYasha.

* * *

**Divine Rose A/N**: Well, sorry I haven't updated sooner after where I left off, but I felt bad Friday and went to bed really early and I work on Saturday. So, in this chapter, shall be the reveal of Hakudoshi's secret.(^_^)

And all I got to say is odd that no one really asked why Sesshomaru couldn't sense Rin was in danger earlier. Hm.

* * *

Chapter 10: Secrets

* * *

Sesshomaru had just left Rin by herself on the balcony, and she was feeling very uneasy. She felt like danger was near, just waiting to happen, and it was giving her chills. She rubbed her arms trying to get rid of this sense of foreboding, but it did nothing.

Suddenly there was a strong gust of wind, causing Rin to cover her eyes. When it finally stopped, she looked to see Kagura, with a malicious smile, standing before her.

Kagura: "Hello there, little girl."

Rin: "What do you want?"

"I've just been sent to bring you to Hakudoshi."

Rin's eyes widened with fear.

Rin: "Hakudoshi?

Kagura: "Yes. Now, come on."

"No! Besides, Uncle Sesshomaru shall know I'm in danger and come."

"I don't think so."

Kagura held out a blue artifact.

Kagura: "This is the Fuyoheki. Whatever Sesshomaru did to let him know you are in danger will be nullified. Only a mating mark is powerful enough not to be affected. So, there is no way your precious uncle that thinks the world of you is coming."

Rin stared at Kagura, at the obvious jealousy in her voice.

Rin: _She must really like Sesshomaru, or really lusts after him rather..._

Kagura: "Now, come!"

Kagura forcefully took Rin by the arm and dragged her to the edge of the balcony. Rin began to panic at what Kagura might do.

Rin: "What are doing?"

Kagura rolled her eyes.

Kagura: "Don't be foolish. I have to take you to Hakudoshi in one piece."

Rin: _I think that may be worse._

Kagura: _How irritating._

Kagura took one of her feathers out of her hair and threw it in the air, and then both she and Rin were snow on the now large feather.

Rin: "Where are we going?"

Kagura: "You'll see."

They flew off into the night sky, heading straight for Sesshomaru's workplace. Kagura soon spotted Hakudoshi in the shadows, and her eyes immediately narrowed. Her mind instantly went to the events before.

_Kagura looked up from her work at the smirking, Hakudoshi._

_Kagura: "What do you want?"_

_Hakudoshi: "Your assistance. It's not an option."_

_Kagura narrowed her eyes._

_Kagura: "You don't tell me what to do."_

_Hakudoshi's smirked widened._

_Hakudoshi: "Oh, really. But I think you'll want to anyway. I know you have a thing for Sesshomaru."_

_Kagura's eyes widened._

_Kagura: "How do you know?"_

_Hakudoshi: "Please. Even Jaken knows."_

_"Hmph."_

_"Anyways, after completing my plan he shall surely be yours._

_Kagura crossed her arms and glared at Hakudoshi._

_Kagura: "I'll win him over soon, with my looks and charms."_

_Hakudoshi rolled his eyes, which caused Kagura to glare even harder at him._

_Hakudoshi: "Sure. Well, I guess I have to resort to this. If you don't help, I'll let some information of your past out. Like your involvement with the Yakuza."_

_Kagura's eyes widened with shock._

_Kagura: "How?"_

_Hakudoshi chuckled._

_Hakudoshi: "I have my ways."_

Kagura: "How dare he?"

Kagura landed her feather in front of Hakudoshi and returned it to its place in her bun.

Hakudoshi: "You did good work, Kagura."

Kagura: "Hmph. What are you going to do with her?"

Hakudoshi looked over at Rin, who was beginning to shake with fear.

Hakudoshi: "Nothing yet. Just going take her somewhere at the moment. Now, bring her."

Hakudoshi turned on his heels, going onwards Sesshomaru's workplace. Kagura, dragging Rin by the arm, followed. They snuck past the guard, Goshinki, which was an amazing feat, and entered the building. They went straight to one of the offices. Inside was a bundle sitting on a table. Hakudoshi turned on the light and revealed the bundle to be a demon infant. Rin just stared at him in shock.

The infant was known as Akago and worked for Sesshomaru as head of public relations. He had a very useful skill to contribute in that department.

Hakudoshi: "Hello, Akago. We finally made it."

Akago: "Yes, I was beginning to wonder."

Hakudoshi turned to Rin and smiled.

Hakudoshi: "This is Akago, and as you can see we have much in common. It's almost like we're two halves of the same whole.

Hakudoshi chuckled, before turning back to Akago.

Hakudoshi: "Are you ready."

Akago: "Of course."

"Good. Then Kagura-"

Kagura: "Yeah, yeah."

Kagura walked over to Akago and lifted him, then took him to Rin. Rin immediately stepped backwards to avoid the infants outstretched arms.

Rin: "What are you doing?"

Suddenly Hakudoshi was behind Rin, with his hands tightly holding her arms. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

Hakudoshi: "We just want a peek into your heart."

Rin's eyes widened and she could do nothing, but watch as Kagura brought the infant to her once more. Akago took ahold of her dress and pressed his head to her heart, and began to search. Rin immediately went into a trance like state.

Akago: "Interesting."

?: "What is interesting?"

They all looked to see Naraku, who had just entered the room.

Akago: "Her love for her uncle is far more than a niece should have."

Naraku: "Really now?"

Hakudoshi: "Yes, perhaps there is more to them?"

Kagura scoffed.

Kagura: "That would be incest. I doubt Sesshomaru would stoop so low."

Hakudoshi: "You really are dense, aren't you, Kagura."

Kagura glared at Hakudoshi, but he paid her no heed.

Hakudoshi: "Rin was conceived on the night when Inuyasha was human; she has no demon blood, so it's not technically incest, though in a way it is very wrong, and is considered to be. Truly is they were to have children everything would be fine."

Kagura's eyes widened with shock.

Hakudoshi: "Some people are just born with no brains."

Naraku: "As interesting as this is, does she have any darkness?"

Akago eyes widened.

Akago: "Impossible! There is none!"

Naraku: "I see. Well, then I just have to go to plan B..."

* * *

Sesshomaru knew the fear he saw in Rin's eyes was something he never wanted to see in his life again, and he would make sure he never did. Someone as sweet and innocent and she didn't deserve to go through this.

Sesshomaru began making his way through the crowd towards the stage, where Naraku was currently pointing a gun at Rin's head. Each second seemed to drag on forever, before finally he was before Naraku.

Sesshomaru: "Let my niece go."

Naraku: "Ah, so you are worried about her? How touching, Sesshomaru."

Suddenly Naraku removed the gun from Rin's head, but still kept it pointed at her.

Naraku: "Not here. You know where to meet me."

Sesshomaru: "Indeed."

Sesshomaru could do nothing, but watch as Naraku left the stage with Rin. He kept his eyes trained on Rin's fear-filled ones, trying to tell her that he would come for her. She seemed to get the message and her eyes brightened a little.

* * *

Sesshomaru pulled up to the ruins of an old building deep in the woods. He immediately headed inside and began running to the roof. Suddenly he stopped and looked around.

Sesshomaru: _That's strange. Father and that half breed aren't here, but I'm sure I saw them at the party._

?: "They aren't here, because they weren't there."

Sesshomaru turned to see none other than Kagura standing before him. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the witch.

Kagura: "They were other demons disguised as your father and half-brother to force you to take Rin out alone."

Sesshomaru: "Kagura, why am I not surprised."

"It's not like I want to do this, Sesshomaru. Trust me."

Kagura began to saunter up to Sesshomaru, and her voice dropped even lower becoming even more seductive.

Kagura: "Please don't be mad at me. Don't let this ruin our chances."

Kagura reached out her hand to touch Sesshomaru, who immediately swatted it away.

Sesshomaru: "Don't get in my way, or I'll kill you. And you better be happy I have no time to deal with you."

With that, Sesshomaru brushed past a very displeased Kagura, and continued his journey to the roof. Kagura watched him with narrowed eyes.

Kagura: "Someday..."

Sesshomaru opened the door to the roof, to see Naraku with a white bundle at his feet. His eyes widened and his heart quickened as he realized who that bundle was. It was his Rin.

Sesshomaru: _I can't..._

Naraku: "Hello, Sesshomaru. It appears like you are a little too late, for you see my poison has already killed you precious little nice."

Sesshomaru's eyes began to bleed red and a low growl escaped his throat.

Sesshomaru: "You shall regret this, Naraku."

Naraku: "Oh, but I'm rather enjoying this. Finally getting back at you for the humiliation you caused me. You made a laughing stock out of me when you killed off most of my men. I, the top Yakuza member was defeated so easily by just one dog, over the life of this human girl. I lost all respect after that."

"If one of your men didn't decide that Rin would be a good source of food, it wouldn't have happened. You need to learn better control."

"Hmph."

Naraku looked at Sesshomaru two swords handing by his side. He particularly eyed the Tenseiga.

Naraku: "You would be wise not to attack me, if I would dispose of your niece's body; there would be no way for you to bring her back."

Sesshomaru growled louder in his throat, but did nothing.

Naraku began laughing in triumph at his victory.

Naraku: "Now you shall pay for you did to me!"

Naraku held out his right hand towards Sesshomaru, but before he could do anything the shot of a gun resonated through the forest. A wound appeared in Naraku's heart. Both Sesshomaru and Naraku looked to see the culprit was none other than Hakudoshi. The boy was chuckling, victoriously.

Naraku: "What! How?"

Hakudoshi gained his usual cocky attitude and a smirk appeared on his features.

Hakudoshi: "I would never let the likes of you tell me what to do. I was merely using you till I could get my chance at Sesshomaru. And your usefulness has expired."

Hakudoshi shot his gun again and Naraku disappeared in purple miasma. He was now no longer.

With narrowed eyes, Sesshomaru watched Hakudoshi as he walked towards him.

Hakudoshi: "Don't you remember me, Sesshomaru?"

Hakudoshi smirked and moved his banged to the side in a prissy manner.

Hakudoshi: "That is just heartbreaking. After the past we had. I know you would have already killed me if you had."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, still not recognizing.

Hakudoshi: "Well, I do look different. Anyways, we were enemies long back. After our battle, you had defeated me. I didn't die, and I transformed myself to look like this: a sixteen year old boy. I've been waiting so long for this. To get my revenge on you. And now it's finally at hand."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

Sesshomaru eyes widened slightly with realization.

Hakudoshi giggled.

Hakudoshi: "You finally remembered me. I am so honored."

Hakudoshi took out a long naginata and pointed at Rin.

Hakudoshi: "Now you shall know deep pain, and be forever separated from your precious little niece."

Hakudoshi began to thrust his naginata toward Rin's lifeless body, but a blinding light stopped him. He looked up to see Sesshomaru with a glowing Bakusaiga drawn.

Sesshomaru: "Bakusaiga!"

Sesshomaru swung the sword and the demonic attack came forth. It hit Hakudoshi dead on. The boy screamed, but soon that died down, and he vanished with the attack.

Sesshomaru immediately went over to Rin and drew her to his body, cradling her gently. He reached up and caressed her cheek.

Sesshomaru: "Rin..."

* * *

Rin opened her eyes and saw her uncle leaning over her.

Sesshomaru: "You're awake."

Rin rubbed her eyes like a child and looked around.

Sesshomaru: "We are home, in my room. You have been out awhile."

Rin: "Oh..."

Rin looked down and saw she was in her night gown.

Rin: "How?"

Sesshomaru: "I changed you into that."

Rin immediately blushed at the thought of her uncle seeing her naked body. Sesshomaru smirked and leaned forward.

Sesshomaru: "You are very beautiful."

Rin's cheeks immediately flushed a bright red, and Sesshomaru smirked even more. The girl's eyes widened when she felt Sesshomaru caress her cheek. He put his forehead to hers and looked deep in her eyes.

Sesshomaru: "I was so scared that I had lost you."

Rin smiled at the tenderness in her uncle's voice, and Sesshomaru didn't wait any time to claim those sweet lips as his own in a passionate kiss. He pulled away before it got too heated though. Without a word, he got in besides Rin, and wrapped and a protective arm around her waist, drawing her as close as he could get her. Rin smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

Sesshomaru: "Rest now. You need it."

Rin smiled even bigger and was soon lulled to sleep by her uncle's breathing. Sesshomaru watched his little lover, contentedly, just reveling in the fact that she was alive.

* * *

**Divine Rose A/N**: Well, I think Hakudoshi's and Naraku's reasons came out cheap, but that was all I could think of. So just consider them as over jealous jerks. Not important anyways, And boy they went down fast, huh? Oh well. Anyways this story is getting back to the romance, and so drama, but nothing too big. Mainly just revolving around Sess & Rin's romance.

And I am so tired. It's late… But I couldn't stop. LOL So, sorry if it wasn't that good.

* * *

Here is where I reply to the sweet anonymous reviewers. Thank you!(^_^)

**Jolie**: Thanks! I like surprising people. Hehe. Glad you liked the chapter so and the fluff.(^_^) Yay! I am at least safe from you! Thank you! Not my friends though. LOL I can't imagine how Rin felt either. Haha

Hope I explained Naraku and Hakudoshi well enough, I really was lacking when I wrote that. Oh well. Just tell me if I didn't do well enough and I'll try to explain it better.(^_^) Oh, I'll take that strawberry! Yay! Strawberry. And your son can have all of the cherries, I don't like them. LOL

Yes, Inutaisho and Inuyasha should be suspicious when they see Rin again, if the can detect it. Yeah, it's definitely not the right time for them to know yet. Thanks again!(^_^)

**3monkey3**: Thanks! And Sess saved Rin.(^_^) Hoped that explained about Naraku.


	11. Sesshoumaru's Torment

**Disclaimer**: I don't own InuYasha.

* * *

**Divine Rose A/N**: Thank you all for your support! Here is the next chapter. And like I promised there is romance. It's fluff to be exact.(^_^)

Oh and the chapter name of this is mainly a joke. icegirljenni, sfdmoment, I'm sure you'll get it. LOL

* * *

Chapter 11: Sesshomaru's Torment

* * *

Rin was curled up next to Sesshomaru, who was gently caressing her body. He couldn't resist touching her like that. She was just far too alluring, especially in that sheer nightgown. He couldn't stop looking at her either. It really was sheer, and so low, it showed some of her cleavage. So, he just couldn't help himself.

When Sesshomaru had changed Rin's dress to the very short, sheer nightgown, he somehow was able to keep his hands to himself. Except for when he was changing her. He used that as an excuse to touch her all he could. As he had pulled her dress off and the night gown on, he had let his hands slide down her creamy body. He also had let his eyes linger for several long moments on her bare body, and was almost consumed with want from her. She was just so beautiful; he couldn't help, but stare. By some miracle he was able to control himself. It was torture though. Also Sesshomaru hadn't put the covers on Rin, because if he did, he couldn't "see" her. He was becoming really desperate and he just could not get enough of his little niece.

Sesshomaru's want for Rin was far worse than last time they were in bed, and that was apparent by how he was running his hand all over her body. Not to mention how he was staring at her. His darkened eyes were filled with passion, want, and desire for her, and only her, to have in the intimate way.

Suddenly Rin's eyes began to twitch, instantly causing Sesshomaru to stop his ministrations. He stared at her eye lids, and was soon met with her warm, chocolate eyes. She immediately smiled up at him brightly, which always made him melt. This time was no exception, and it gave him an even stronger want for her.

Rin: "Good morning, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru smirked.

Sesshomaru: "It's not morning. It's night time, Little One."

Rin looked out the window to see that indeed it was dark outside.

Rin: "Oh!"

A startled gasp escaped Rin's lips as she felt Sesshomaru's hand start to roam her body once more. Rin's eyes widened and a louder gasp left her as she felt his mouth descend down on her neck. She blushed violently and shivered as he left a trail of kisses to her ear. He then whispered in a very low, sensual voice.

Sesshomaru: "How are you feeling?"

Rin: "F-f-fine."

All Rin could do was stammer that out, causing Sesshomaru to smirk.

Sesshomaru: "Good. I can go further now."

Rin's blush became an even deeper red at that, and she began to wonder what her uncle meant, but she wasn't able to ponder for long, for she soon was lost in the emotions he was stirring up in her.

Sesshomaru kissed the sensitive skin by her ear and began making his way down her neck again. This time leaving hot wet kisses in his wake. He dipped lower this time, going all the way to her collar bone, and then back up neck.

Sesshomaru slowly pushed Rin down into the bed, and immediately hovered over her. He pulled back a little more and looked her in the eyes. Gold clashed against brown. Sesshomaru saw the trust in her beautiful eyes, which caused him to slightly smile at her. He then saw the very red blush that adorned her cheeks, which caused his smirk to reappear.

Sesshomaru couldn't keep from it any longer. He crashed his lips down on Rin's and kissed her with more than passion. It was full of wanting and desire. Sesshomaru ravished her lips and his tongue quickly plunged into her sweet mouth, tasting everything inside, making the kiss deeper and deeper. Rin shyly wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling her uncle closer, causing him to smirk against her lips.

Sesshomaru's hand began slowly moving down her side, stopping to circle the side of Rin's breast, earning him a soft moan. He smirked and continued his way down, soon coming to the bare flesh of her thigh. The contact sent new wave shivers through her body. His hand began to travel back up, but this time under her night gown. Her body shivered violently, as he slowly glided his hand upwards, and it caused her body to arch, pressing her breasts even closer in his chest.

Sesshomaru smirked and leaned down to press more kisses to her exquisitely curved neck once more. He lavished Rin's neck with kissed and nips, causing her to moan. Her moan was music to his ears, and it encouraged him to go even further down. Sesshomaru's lips came to her chest, causing her to gasp again, and him to smirk once more.

Sesshomaru's hand resumed it's slow, agonizing trail up her body, to his desired location. A loud gasp escaped Rin's lips as she felt Sesshomaru's fingers brush the underside of her breast. She pulled back slightly from her uncle, and looked shyly down. She did keep her arms wrapped around him, eagerly wanting more, but too shy to admit it. Sesshomaru smirked and pressed more kisses to her chest, slowly getting closer to her breasts with his lips.

Rin let out a loud gasp as she felt Sesshomaru's hand cup her breast and his smirk appeared on his features once more. His lips drifted to the parts of her breasts that the night gown left exposed, causing her to gasp and then moan, which caused Sesshomaru to smirk even more. A louder gasp escaped Rin's rosy lips as his hand began to softly knead her breast. After a while his hand moved to her other breast and began giving it the same treatment.

Suddenly Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he realized what he was about to do. With a groan he buried his face into Rin's neck. Reluctantly he moved his hand from Rin's breast, and pulled slightly away, looking down at her. Rin opened her eyes at the loss of contact and looked at her uncle with a questioning gaze. He cupped her cheek and looked tenderly at her.

Sesshomaru: "I am sorry, Little One. I almost got carried away."

Rin eyes filled with confusion.

Rin: "What do you mean?"

Sesshomaru smirked and leaned forward, causing Rin to blush once more.

Sesshomaru: "If I went any further, I would have taken you."

Sesshomaru: _Unfortunately now is not the time._

Rin blushed violently at realization at what her uncle meant. She diverted her eyes to look at anything, but him. Sesshomaru, reluctantly rolled off of Rin, and drew her to his chest, wrapping an arm around her tightly.

Sesshomaru: "Sleep, Little One. You need you rest."

Rin smiled and settled her head on her uncle's chest, and slipped off into a peaceful sleep. Things were not peaceful for Sesshomaru however. He was filled with so much want and desire for his little niece, that it was almost unbearable, and it wasn't helping that she was so close, with her body pressed to his. He would not let her go though. No, he would never let his little lover go. So, tonight became a very long night for him, with that want and desire not going away. Sesshomaru was truly in torment, with his irresistible, sweet, little Rin, not for a moment leaving his mind.

* * *

**Divine Rose A/N**: I feel like a big ball of fluff...

Anyways, I know this is my shortest chapter, and I wanted to keep it at average length, but I couldn't. I'm sorry, but I really didn't want to write anything after that kissing scene. Took be longer to write that than chapters that was more than doubled in size.

Yep, Sesshomaru is now in torment for wanting Rin, but as my friends, icegirljenni, and sfdmoment, who are my two wonderful best friends, that have been helping me (they are also great Sess/Rin fanfic writers) said Sesshomaru wouldn't be a man if he didn't want Rin like this. So, yep, major torment for him by resisting.

* * *

Here is where I reply to all of my wonderful anonymous readers. Thank you so much!(^_^)

**Jolie**: Thanks! Thanks about Naraku and Hakudoshi, and don't worry Kagura will get what's coming to her.(^_^) Well, as you can see Sesshomaru is having a hard time. LOL Thanks again!(^_^)

**3monkey3**: Thanks! Glad you liked the ending. (^_^) Hm, will Kagura say anything? Hm. Oh, and when Inuyasha finds out I'll try to make it as funny as possible. LOL

**Lynn**: Thanks! Well, all of those things will happen in due time. And will Kagura expose their secret? Hm.

**crazykenz**: Thanks! Glad you liked it!(^_^)

**Caraline Fisher**: Thanks! And well its back to the romance alright. LOL Thanks again!(^_^)


	12. Sesshoumaru's Plan

**Disclaimer**: I don't own InuYasha.

* * *

**Divine Rose A/N**: Well, for those of you who want Kagura fired, well, here it is. And thanks to my good friend, icegirljenni for giving me this idea of how to go about it. (^_^)

* * *

Chapter 12: Sesshomaru's Plan

* * *

The sun had first peered over the horizon a couple of hours ago, ending the more tormented night of Sesshomaru's life, but unfortunately for him his torment didn't end with that rising sun. He could look at Rin, and touch her even, but he could not have her. Oh, he did enjoy looking at her. He did that. His eyes admired her curvy figure that her sheer night gown did nothing to hide. His hands roamed over her body, enjoying the feel of her soft curves.

Rin awoke to feeling of her Sesshomaru pressing soft kisses to her neck. She blushed and smiled sweetly up at her uncle. Sensing she was awake, Sesshomaru pulled back a little and looked down at his niece, with a smirk in place. He then whispered softly to her.

Sesshomaru: "Good morning, Little One."

Rin's blushed deepened further and she could barely whisper, after remembering the events of last night. Her heart started pounding because of those wonderful memories.

Rin: "Good morning."

Sesshomaru leaned forward and planted a soft kiss to Rin's lips. The kiss meant to be chaste, but as soon as he felt her respond, he couldn't help, but deepened the kiss. His tongue soon was roaming inside her sweet mouth, not getting enough of her. He would NEVER get enough of his sweet little Rin.

Suddenly Sesshomaru pulled back and looked down at Rin with darkened eyes. She shyly looked back up at him with a deep blush, causing him to smirk.

Sesshomaru: _I better not get carried away again. Doubt I could stop this time._

Sesshomaru: "Are you hungry, Little One?"

He was answered by the sound of Rin's stomach growling, which caused the girl to giggle. Sesshomaru just smiled and helped Rin out of bed. He leaned forward and whispered into her ear.

Sesshomaru: "You had best put on some clothes. That night gown does nothing to hide your body from my eyes."

Rin blushed violently and shyly looked up to meet her uncle's gaze.

Rin: "O-okay. I'll go change now."

Sesshomaru smirked.

Sesshomaru: "I'll go with you."

Rin: "B-but-"

"You have nothing I haven't already seen, and am not seeing."

Rin blushed violently at that and put her arms to her chest causing Sesshomaru to slightly shake his head. He then led Rin to her room and she went immediately went to her closet. She pulled out a very light pink strapless dress that had white flowers on it. Sesshomaru nodded his approval and Rin disappeared to change in her closet. Though he could steal catch glimpses of her. After a few minutes Rin came out with the dress on and a smile.

Rin: "How do I look, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru took Rin's hands in his and pulled her to him. He leaned down and whispered in her ear.

Sesshomaru: "Beautiful."

Rin shivered and blushed, causing Sesshomaru to smirk at the desired results.

* * *

Sesshomaru pulled into his work place, with intentions. The goal of firing those that were involved with Rin kidnapping temporarily drove out the desire for Rin in body. He wanted revenge. He would not kill. No. He would do far worse to Kagura than that. By what she considered worse than death anyhow.

He went straight for his office, ordering Rin to stay with Kikyo. She gave him a questioning look, but he offered no answers, just a comforting smile. He sat down at his desk and ordered Kagura to come to his office. He then pressed a button...

Soon Kagura walked in with a suggestive sway of her hips. She gave Sesshomaru what was supposed to be a seductive smile. It did not work on Sesshomaru. Not at all. To him Rin's innocent and sweet smile was way more seductive. She didn't mean to be, but oh she was.

Kagura sauntered over to Sesshomaru and sat down on the desk in front of him. She lustfully roamed his body with her eyes gave him a very seductive look. That didn't work on Sesshomaru either. It rather disgusted him.

Kagura: "You called me in here."

Sesshomaru: "Yes."

A smirk crossed Kagura's features as she got in a more suggestive pose. She then replied with a very low, seductive voice.

Kagura: "What for?"

Sesshomaru: "I was wondering what happened last night on your part."

"You mean when Naraku forced me to abduct your NIECE?"

Sesshomaru about glared at Kagura for the way she said niece. It was obvious that she was very jealous of Rin.

Sesshomaru: "Yes."

Kagura: "Hakudoshi forced me to do it. I was a victim."

Sesshomaru: "Was anybody else a part of it?"

"Yes. Akago was."

"Anybody else?"

"Not that I'm aware."

Sesshomaru slightly nodded, and before he knew it Kagura was leaning towards him with her hands clasping his collar. She lowered her voice, making it extremely suggestive of what she wanted.

Kagura: "Why don't we forget all of that and have a little fun?"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

Sesshomaru: "In a work area?"

Kagura: "It doesn't matter."

Kagura dove in to press her lips to Sesshomaru's, but was suddenly pushed away, and her hands swatted off. She stared up at Sesshomaru, who was now towering over her. He started talking in a low, dangerous voice.

Sesshomaru: "I would never do that with you. You are now fired."

Kagura stared wide-eyed for several moments, before she flung herself to Sesshomaru, who just calmly stepped out of her reach.

Sesshomaru: "It would be wise if you left right now."

Kagura looked up at Sesshomaru and saw his death glared aimed at her. She knew she had lost, and it would not be wise to stay. She stormed to the door, but before she opened she looked over at Sesshomaru.

Kagura: "You'll regret this."

Sesshomaru: "Hn."

Kagura flung the door open in a rage, and her eyes widened in shock at what she saw. All of the employees that worked on that floor were standing there, laughing openly at her.

Sesshomaru leaned back and smirked at the sight.

Sesshomaru: "I turned the intercom on. The whole building heard our conversation."

Kagura's face reddened as she realized everyone had heard Sesshomaru turn her down. She had convinced other she and her employer were in a secret relationship, so they would not chase after Sesshomaru. But now her secret was out, and it brought forth the ultimate humiliation for one such as her. She had a reputation of being a very seductive succubus, but now that was gone, and she was no more than a joke now.

Kagura stormed out of the building as quickly as she could, being laughed at all the way. This was truly worse than death for her.

Sesshomaru immediately had ordered Goshinki to fire Akago too, and then sent a message to Kikyo to tell Rin to return. Now he waited for her to return.

Sesshomaru rubbed his temples, thinking back to Kagura holding his collar and trying to kiss him.

Sesshomaru: _I hope Rin gets here soon. I need to see her after that._

* * *

Rin walked through the hall on her way to her uncle's office. She kept thinking back to what she heard on the intercom.

Rin: _He turned her down flat._

Rin smiled at that. She was the only one that Sesshomaru saw, and that made her extremely happy.

Rin was soon standing in front of Sesshomaru's office. She raised a hand to the door and knocked. The door was soon opened to reveal Sesshomaru. He quickly ushered her in and closed the door behind him.

Standing not too far off was Byakuya, Kikyo, Zero, Kanna, and Kaede, who witnessed the entire thing.

Kikyo: "He sure treats his niece well."

Zero: "Unlike the rest of us."

Kanna: "He also spends a lot of time with her."

Kaede: "I wonder why that is."

Byakuya's face brightened as he got an idea.

Byakuya: "I know! Mister Sesshomaru is in a secret relationship with her."

The other stared at Byakuya, not believing a word he said.

Zero: "I always knew you were loco."

* * *

After Sesshomaru locked the door, he immediately turned to Rin. She was smiling up at him, with a brilliant smile. He stepped forward and took a lock of her hair between her fingers and started playing with it. This earned him a slight blush, but she never did stop smiling.

Sesshomaru: "Why are you smiling so?"

Rin: "You got rid of Kagura."

Sesshomaru smiled and pressed a chaste kiss to Rin's lips, then rested his forehead on hers.

Sesshomaru: "Of course. Nobody puts you in harm's way and gets away with it."

Rin smiled brightly at Sesshomaru, and he just couldn't take it anymore. The desire for Rin was coming back full force. He gave Rin a passionate kiss and quickly deepened it. He kissed her till he absolutely had to pull away to allow her for air. He began to kiss down her neck before realizing what he was doing. He reluctantly pulled away and looked down at his niece, who now had flushed cheeks. He smirked, loving the fact that he alone caused that reaction from her.

Sesshomaru: "You need to do your school work."

All Rin could do was dumbly nod. She slowly went to her laptop and turned it on, her mind in a daze.

Sesshomaru went to his desk and to his work, but it was proving to be especially hard to concentrate on anything that his little niece.

Somehow Rin managed to get through her school work, though she surely didn't make the best marks in her life. She hadn't asked her uncle for help, knowing that that wouldn't help at all. She turned around to look at her uncle, who was already staring at her. She blushed at the intensity of his gaze.

Sesshomaru quickly walked over and sat in the chair besides and leaned close to her. He took a lock of her hair and began to sensually stroke her neck with it.

Sesshomaru: "You are finished with school work for the day?"

Rin: "Y-yes."

Sesshomaru smirked and leaned even closer.

Sesshomaru: "Good."

Sesshomaru pressed his lips to Rin's in another passionate kiss. He put his hand at the back of her head for better control. He then thrust his tongue into her sweet mouth, making the kiss deeper and deeper with each thrust. Suddenly the phone rang, disrupting their passionate session. Sesshomaru growled low in his throat, before reluctantly pulling away from his lover, and answered the phone.

Sesshomaru: "What?"

Unfortunately for Sesshomaru it was a very important business call that he had to take. If he wasn't he would definitely hand up and ravish Rin some more. He reluctantly moved over to his desk, and went into his business-like personal. Rin sighed and watched him work.

* * *

Sesshomaru and Rin were now in Sesshomaru's bed. Rin head was in her uncle's lap and his hand was combing her hair. She was even in a night gown. It wasn't the sheer one, but it didn't hide some of assets completely either, though she didn't seem to notice, which caused Sesshomaru to smirk. The main difference was Sesshomaru was not reading a book. He was looking down at his niece intently. He was thinking about all of the recent events.

Sesshomaru: _I need a break from all of this._

Suddenly an idea came to him, and he looked down at his niece with a smirk.

Sesshomaru: "How would you like to go on a trip?"

Rin looked up at her uncle with clear confusion in her eyes.

Sesshomaru: "A week trip to the mountains to get away from what all has happened here."

Rin's eyes lit up and a bright smile crossed her face.

Rin: "Can we really?"

Sesshomaru smirked and leaned closer to Rin and whispered lowly.

Sesshomaru: "Yes, really."

Sesshomaru quickly claimed Rin's lips in a passionate kiss. Rin quickly got lost in the kiss as Sesshomaru's mind started reeling with ideas.

Sesshomaru pulled slightly back.

Sesshomaru: "I suggest you sleep with me every night from now on."

Rin blushed and smiled shyly at her uncle.

Rin: "Y-yes."

Sesshomaru smirked at the easy win. He then pulled Rin into another passionate kiss that held want and desire.

* * *

**Divine Rose A/N**: Well, I want the trip to be by itself, so we'll stop there for the night. And what shall happen on that trip? Sesshomaru has some plans. So what are they? Have to wait and see! (^_^)

Oh and the trip was an idea from icegirljenni. Thanks so much! (^_^)

And Byakuya doesn't really believe that Sesshomaru & Rin are in a relationship.

* * *

Here is where I reply to the sweet anonymous reviewers. Thanks so much! (^_^)

**Jolie**: Thanks! Awww thanks so much for the hug. Let give you one back. (^_^) Like a ball of fluff. (I giggled at that. Hehe) Aw, thank you for the compliments. They mean so much to me. Thank you so very much. (^_^) Yep, Sess is in torture alright. Glad you like it! (^_^) Thanks again! (^_^)

**3monkey3**: Thanks! (^_^) Yes, poor Sess. LOL Well, Inu shall find out not too soon anyways, but it'll come. (^_^) Hoped you liked how I handled Kagura. (^_^) Thanks again! (^_^)


	13. Countryside Romance

**Disclaimer**: I don't own InuYasha.

* * *

**Divine Rose A/N**: I know I said I would update last night. But I did say I _hopefully_ would. I did write some of the chapter last night, but I just got too tired before I could complete it. And then this morning things kept me from writing. Let's just say I am now keeping an eye out for snakes after seeing two right outside the door. Well, sorry everyone for the wait!

Anyways, Sesshomaru's plans are going to be revealed in this chapter.(^_^)

And don't make fun of the chapter's name. I could not think of anything else. LOL

* * *

Chapter 13: Mountainside Romance.

* * *

Rin was busy packing her things for the trip while Sesshomaru was in is room. He got out a very old jewelry box and took out a much smaller box. He carefully put it in his coat pocket before putting the box away.

Having already finished packing, Sesshomaru walked to Rin's room and saw that she was still the middle of it. He looked at her suitcase and noticed her normal night gown lying on top. A smirk crossed his face as an idea came to mind. He looked over at Rin to see if she was looking before he carried it out. After that was done he turned to her to see her still looking in her closet. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She jumped in surprise, but soon melted against her uncle.

Sesshomaru: "What is taking you, Little One?"

Rin: "Um, I just don't know what to pack."

Sesshomaru chuckled and kissed Rin's cheek.

Sesshomaru: "Don't worry about it. You have what is necessary. Let's be off."

Sesshomaru gave Rin one last kiss and reluctantly let go. He closed her suitcase before she saw what he did.

* * *

The trip to the mountains was spent with either Rin chattering excitedly or Rin sleeping. They were now in the mountains, near their destination, and Rin was fast asleep. He soon pulled up in front of a small cottage. It sat beautifully amongst all of the greenery and flowers. To Sesshomaru the best part about it was that he and his mother, and now Rin, were the only ones that knew it existed. His father and his family had no clue about it.

Sesshomaru looked over at his sleeping Rin. She was so peaceful and cute while she slept, and it caused him to slightly smile. He reluctantly reached over and touched her shoulder, to disturb her sleep.

Sesshomaru: "Wake up, Little One."

Rin's eyes blinked open, and she rubbed them to get rid of the sleep.

Rin: "Are we there?"

Sesshomaru slightly smiled at Rin's cutely asked question.

Sesshomaru: "Indeed we are, Little One."

Rin smiled and looked at the small cottage gasping as soon as she laid eyes on it. Sesshomaru smirked and leaned even closer to her.

Sesshomaru: "Like it?"

Rin smiled brightly at her uncle.

Rin: "I love it!"

Sesshomaru: "Good."

Sesshomaru claimed Rin's lips in a passionate kiss, which Rin responded to after a few moments.

Sesshomaru: "Well, let's get settled in. Tomorrow I'll show you the sights."

Rin smile widened and she enthusiastically nodded. Sesshomaru and Rin got out of the car and entered the cottage. Rin's eyes lit up when she saw the inside. The inside was very beautiful and charming, in a French country style. Rin began walking around the room, gazing at everything in amazement, while Sesshomaru contentedly watched her. Suddenly she turned to him with a questioning look.

Rin: "Where's my bedroom?"

Sesshomaru smirked.

Sesshomaru: "You mean _our_ bedroom."

Rin blushed and smiled.

Rin: "Yeah."

Sesshomaru's smirk widened in satisfaction. He then led Rin upstairs and opened one of the doors. Inside was a very cozy room complete with a fire place. Rin eyes sparkled at the sight.

Rin: "Can we light the fire one night?"

Sesshomaru: "Of course."

Rin turned to her uncle and smiled, the smile that stole his heart.

* * *

It was now night time and Sesshomaru and Rin were in their bedroom, and a fire was roaring in the fire place. Sesshomaru was sitting on the bed while Rin was rummaging through her suitcase. A frown crossed her face after going through her clothes. Sesshomaru, sensing something was wrong with her, looked over at her.

Sesshomaru: "What is wrong, Little One?"

Rin turned to him and held up the very sheer night gown, specifically the one Sesshomaru had changed her in. Sesshomaru smirked at realization. When she was packing he had swapped night gowns without her knowing. He knew it was naughty of him, but he just couldn't help it.

Rin: "This is the only night gown I can find."

Sesshomaru: "The wear it."

Rin blushed and looked down to avoid her uncle's gaze.

Rin: "But it doesn't really hide anything..."

Sesshomaru smirked deepened.

Sesshomaru: "I have already seen you in it. As well as with nothing on, remember?"

Rin's blush deepened at the memories. Especially at the memories when he told her that the first time.

Rin: "Yeah..."

Rin disappeared into the bathroom and after a few moments came out with the sheer night gown on. She was looking at the ground with a deep blush staining her cheeks. Sesshomaru eyes roamed over her body appreciatively, clearly enjoying the view.

Sesshomaru: "Come to bed, Little One."

Rin looked up and slowly got in bed, next to her uncle. He immediately wrapped a protective arm around her and tucked her snugly into his side. He reached over to the night stand and picked up a small box. He handed it to Rin, who gave him a questioning look.

Sesshomaru: "Open it."

Rin did as she was told, and found that inside was a gorgeous bracelet, with crescent moons linked together.

Rin: "It's so pretty. Thank you."

Sesshomaru pointed to one of the links that had the word: Prinsess on it. Rin looked at it, then up at her uncle.

Rin: "It's spelled wrong."

Sesshomaru smirked and covered the 'p'.

Sesshomaru: "It's not spelled wrong. It's your name and the beginning of mine, with a 'p' in front."

Rin's eyes widened and she looked up at Sesshomaru with sparkling eyes.

Rin: "I love it!"

Sesshomaru smirked, and then leaned down to kiss her. He gave her a passionate kiss, sweeping his tongue sensually inside her sweet mouth, while his hand roamed her body. When he knew she needed air, he let her go. Knowing she needed rest after such a long journey, he did not go further than that.

Sesshomaru: "Sleep, Little One."

Rin rested her head on Sesshomaru's shoulder, and so did just that, by the soothing feel of being protected that came with being in his arms. As for Sesshomaru, he fell asleep, as his hand glided up and down his niece's side.

* * *

The next morning Rin awoke to the feel of her uncle's lips on the sensitive flesh of her neck. She blushed and giggled, causing him to smirk. He pulled back slight, just enough to look her in the eyes.

Sesshomaru: "Good morning, Little One."

Rin: "Good morning."

"Did you sleep well?"

"I always sleep wonderfully when I'm with you."

Rin blushed and looked down, clearly embarrassed by that statement while Sesshomaru smirked, clearly pleased by what she said.

Sesshomaru: "Come. Let's get you breakfast."

Rin looked up at her uncle and smiled.

* * *

Sesshomaru and Rin were in the car driving down a mountain road.

Rin: "Where are we headed?"

Sesshomaru: "You'll see."

Rin pouted at the answer.

Sesshomaru: "That won't work, Little One."

Rin pouted so more and Sesshomaru chuckled at her cuteness.

After a while Sesshomaru pulled up in front of a hiking trail. Rin instantly got out and looked over at her uncle.

Sesshomaru: "Are we going to see the mountain?"

Sesshomaru: "Yes. There are some sights, I know you will like."

Rin squealed and ran to uncle, immediately jumping on him, giving him a hug.

Rin: "Yay!"

Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her dainty waist and held her there for a few moments before letting her go.

Sesshomaru: "We are going horseback riding."

Rin's eyes lit up even more.

Rin: "Horseback riding?"

Sesshomaru nodded to confirm. Rin squealed and hugged her uncle again, causing him to chuckle.

Sesshomaru: "This way."

Rin followed her uncle to where a horse awaited them. It was not any horse; it was the demon horse, Entei. The fiery horse had chosen Sesshomaru as his master because of his incredible power, and was loyal only to him.

Rin: "Wow! He's so pretty!"

Sesshomaru: "Hn."

Rin ran up to Entei and began petting him. The horse did nothing noticing his master giving him a death glare, so he allowed the girl to do as he pleased. Even though she was treating him like a normal horse, which he hated. A small part of Entei actually liked Rin stroking him so gently. After all it did feel nice and she was such a sweet girl. So, perhaps it wasn't so bad.

Sesshomaru walked up behind Rin and leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

Sesshomaru: "Want up?"

Rin nodded vigorously in excitement. Sesshomaru took hold of her small waist and hoisted her up to sit on the horse's bare back. He then got on himself and wrapped his arms tightly around Rin's waist. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

Sesshomaru: "Ready?"

Rin: "Yes."

Sesshomaru instructed Entei to start walking. The demon horse seemed to loathe the fact that he had to walk along the trail like a good, normal horse, but he did it anyway.

As they want along the path, Rin looked around in amazement at scenery. There were beautiful trees, and flowers everywhere, she awed at everything, and giggled whenever she saw a cute little animal. Sesshomaru decided to use their closeness to his advantage. He had all along, the reason for choosing a horse to travel.

Sesshomaru pulled Rin back into his chest and began running his hands up and down her body. Rin looked shyly at her uncle and blushed, though didn't say anything. Sesshomaru smirked at feel of his little niece's heart racing. He slowly lowered his head and began kissing along her neck. He ran his hand up her sides to her breasts, and cupped the soft mounds, then began to knead them. A moaned escaped Rin's lips, causing Sesshomaru to smirk against her neck. He flicked his tongue tasting her sweet taste. When he reached her pulse he began sucking on it. Rin let another cute little moan to escape her lips, causing Sesshomaru smirk to widen.

* * *

It was now night time and the millions of stars could be seen in the night sky, and the crescent moon hung brilliantly amongst those twinkly lights. Sesshomaru and Rin were now high in the mountains, overlooking a gorgeous view, but were currently looking up at the sky. Well, Rin was looking at the sky, with a brilliant blush adorning her cheeks, while Sesshomaru was busy kissing her neck, and was now getting very low, as low as he could in their position.

Rin: "I-it's so beautiful, isn't it, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru pulled away from Rin, and gave the sky a halfhearted glance, before looking back down at Rin.

Sesshomaru: "It's not near as beautiful as you, Little One."

Sesshomaru kissed Rin on the sensitive skin below her ear. His words and his kiss sent shivers throughout her entire body, causing Sesshomaru to smirk.

Rin felt Sesshomaru slightly shift, but before she could look he had already settled back to how he was. Rin looked down and was shocked to see him holding a small box in front of her.

Rin: "Oh, Sesshomaru, you don't have to. You already gave me this wonderful bracelet."

Sesshomaru smirked and put his mouth to her ear to quietly whisper.

Sesshomaru: "But this is very necessary for you to have. Open it."

Rin opened the box and when she saw what was inside her body became very shaky. Sesshomaru took out what was inside, which was a diamond ring. Rin watched him hold the ring, and became so shaky, from thinking what the ring meant, that she dropped the box it was in. She wasn't so much as nervous, but in disbelief that this was real. She watched as Sesshomaru took her left hand and slid the ring on her ring finger. He then quietly whispered.

Sesshomaru: "Will you be my mate?"

Rin stared up into Sesshomaru's eyes that showed he was anxiously waiting for her reply. The love and affection for her that shown through made her weak, and all she could do was quietly whisper.

Rin: "Yes."

Sesshomaru crashed his lips to Rin's in a searing passionate kiss filled with want and desire for his knew little soon-to-be mate. They both became lost in one another, and drifted back into their own world.

* * *

**Divine Rose A/N**: Well, there's Sesshomaru's plan. What do you think? He was a little unfair wasn't he? Asking that after kissing her so much. Haha

Oh, and if you read my other Sess/Rin fanfic, Covenant With Hell, you may remember that bracelet. Couldn't resist putting it in here too. Haha

* * *

Here's where I reply to the sweet anonymous reviewers. Thanks to all that reviewed.(^_^)

**Jolie**: Okay, well, my thanking all the time is a part of how I was raised, and just how I am, so I can't help it. LOL I do think it must get annoying and am trying to cut down on it.

I'm so glad you love reading my story.(^_^) Is Kagura truly gone now? Hm. Well, what do think of Sess' plan hm? He certainly a little suggestive huh? LOL Rin is just about to be 16, and I think she's ready too, so I'm not going to wait too much longer. I don't know how Sess would stand such torture if I did. LOL And Rin's parents don't know about the trip, and they won't ruin it. Obviously, huh.? LOL

**3monkey3**: That was fun writing the scene with Kagura, LOL Glad you liked it.(^_^) And what do you think of Sess' plan? I think he was a little unfair. LOL

**crazykenz**: Glad you are!(^_^)


	14. A Romantic Night

**Disclaimer**: I don't own InuYasha.

* * *

**Divine Rose A/N**: I just want to say thank you to all of you that reviewed this story and my new one, Crescent Moon. Some of you also reviewed that one, and that made me so happy. (^_^)

Okay, I had planned to update this story the same night as Crescent Moon was posted, but I just wasn't able to. And I had some trouble with this.

Well, on with the story! (^_^)

* * *

Chapter 14: A Romantic Night.

* * *

The full moon's light shone of the cottage and it lit up the garden romantically, which was where Sesshomaru with Rin tucked snugly into his side. They had had a romantic candlelit dinner amongst the flowers, and they could hear the romantic classical music lying in the house. Rin was in her sheer night gown, though she blushed when she put it on, and Sesshomaru had to truly wonder if she knew the effect she had on him. He looked over at her innocent face, looking at all of the flowers stars. He concluded she didn't, and that increased his want for her.

Rin: "It's so beautiful."

Sesshomaru didn't even glance at what she was looking at, keeping his gaze solely on her.

Sesshomaru: "Indeed."

Rin looked at Sesshomaru and blushed, knowing that it was her that he was talking about. He slowly leaned down to Rin and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. He started out slow and gentle, but soon was ravishing her lips, breaking away when he knew she needed air.

Sesshomaru outstretched his hand to Rin, in an invitation to dance. She smiled up at him brightly, and eagerly accepted by placing her hand in his. He guided her up and out to a clearing amongst the flowers.

Sesshomaru drew Rin close his body and they began a slow dance. They danced all night long to the slow songs, swaying softly to the music, and just enjoying being in each other's arms. Rin resting her head on Sesshomaru's chest was more than enough for the both of them. Just being with each other, in each other's presence and warmth brought was way more than enough.

Suddenly Rin looked up at Sesshomaru with love filled in her eyes.

Rin: "I am so happy, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru and Rin exchanged smiles.

Sesshomaru: "Soon enough, I shall announce to the whole world that you are my wife."

Rin instantly got a worried look on her face.

Rin: "What about Dad and Mom, and Grandpa? What about your image? What-"

Sesshomaru: "Shh. Everything shall be fine when I am here."

Sesshomaru and Rin exchanged smiles once more. Though different sizes, they were filled with love for the other, and solely for the other.

Suddenly Sesshomaru stopped dancing and looked intently down at Rin, who looked up at him with questioning in her beautiful eyes.

Sesshomaru: "Rin, I want you."

A shocked expression appeared on Rin's face, and slowly she began to understand exactly what her uncle meant. She looked at with him with a bright red blush staining her cheeks.

Rin: "Yes."

Sesshomaru smirked and gently picked Rin up bridal style. He carried her into them, and to their bed, then laid her down with the utmost care. He slowly pushed her down into the bed, and hovered over her, looking into her beautiful eyes. Gold clashed with brown. Sesshomaru saw the trust in her beautiful eyes. The trust of giving herself to him completely, which caused him to slightly smile down at her. He saw the very red blush that adorned her cheeks, which caused his smirk to reappear. Tonight would be the night he would finally make her truly his.

Sesshomaru couldn't keep from it any longer, the want and desire was consuming him. He crashed his lips on hers in a hungry, wanting kiss. His tongue quickly thrust into her delicious mouth, sensually moving his tongue over hers, tasting everything inside, making the kiss deeper and deeper. It caused Rin to arch her back, pressing her breast even closer to him. With a low moan of pleasure she shyly wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer, causing him to smirk against her mouth.

Sesshomaru broke the kiss as soon as Rin needed air, and began to kiss along her jaw and down her neck, leaving hot wet kisses in his wake down to her pulse. He nipped and sucked on it, causing Rin to moan, and to be completely lost in the emotions he was stirring up within her. Sesshomaru kissed her on her lips once more, another deep kiss, sending shivers through Rin's body once more.

Sesshomaru's hand began eagerly moving down her side, stopping to circle the side of Rin's breast, earning him a soft moan. He smirked and continued his way down, soon coming to the bare flesh of her thigh. The eagerness of his touch sent a new wave shivers through her body. His eager hand began to travel back up, but this time under her night gown. Her body shivered violently, as he eagerly glided his hand upwards, and it caused her body to arch, pressing her breasts even closer in his chest.

Sesshomaru smirked and leaned down to press more kisses to her exquisitely curved neck once more. He lavished Rin's neck with kissed and nips, causing her to moan. Her moan was music to his ears, and it encouraged him to go even further down, which he eagerly did. Sesshomaru's lips came to her chest, causing her to moan again, and him to smirk once more.

Sesshomaru's hand eagerly kept trailing up her body, to his desired location. A moan escaped Rin's lips as she felt Sesshomaru's fingers brushed wantonly the underside of her breast. Sesshomaru smirked and pressed more wanton kisses to her chest, getting closer to her breasts with his lips.

Rin let out a loud moan as she felt Sesshomaru's hand cup her breast and his smirk appeared on his features once more. Sesshomaru began to kiss along the line of her night gown, stopping to lavish wanton kisses on her cleavage that the night gown left exposed. Lost in bliss, Rin's gasps turn to moans of pleasure, which caused Sesshomaru to smirk even more. A louder moan escaped Rin's rosy lips as his hand began to eagerly massage her breast. After a while his hand moved to her other breast and began giving it the same eager treatment.

Sesshomaru leaned back and looked into Rin's eyes. She opened her eyes, and returned his gaze, blushing at his expression that was full of desire and want for her, and solely for her. He held her gaze intently, as he let his fingers run down the dress and follow the top of the gown, coming to a stop at the valley of her breasts. Rin eyes widened and she blushed as she realized what this meant. She smiled shyly her at her uncle, causing him to smirk. He eagerly removed the sheer night gown and gazed down at his niece's bare chest with eyes full of want and desire.

Sesshomaru crashed his lips onto Rin, in a kiss filled with passion, want, and desire. The sensations of this kiss far exceed that of any other that her uncle had given her, and Rin was getting overwhelmed. Sesshomaru began kissing down her neck, lavishing kissing and sucking on the spot where his mark would be. Suddenly Sesshomaru sat up and looked intently into her warm chocolate eyes.

Sesshomaru: "Be my mate, Rin."

Rin nodded and smiled up at her uncle, and that was all he needed. He went back to the chosen spot on her neck and bit down, his fangs piercing into her flesh. Rin's eyes widened and she tightly wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's neck. After longs moments Sesshomaru pulled back and licked the blood away.

Rin smiled and tears of joy, of now being officially being Sesshomaru's mate, rolled down her cheeks. Sesshoomaru, sensing the tears, looked at her face. He smiled slightly, knowing the cause, and leaned forward kissing her tears away. He then captured her lips in another passionate kiss.

Under the beautiful moonlight that shone through the bedroom window, the moon witnessed the couple's beautiful and perfect union and the love they had for each other, loving each other completely like there was no tomorrow!

* * *

**Divine Rose**: Um, nothing to say. Except icegirljenni helped me with this and the dinner in the garden idea was given to me by shessy's lil' girl.

Thanks so much for all of your reviews and support. (^_^)

* * *

Here is where I reply to the sweet anonymous reviewers. Thank you so much all of you. (^_^)

**Lynn**: Yes, Sess smirks a lot is right. I am always thinking that as I right it. Seems weird to not have him react, so what do I do but that? LOL Rin now has the mark! (^_^) There will be more drama, don't worry. (^_^) Glad you liked the chap! Thanks! (^_^)

**Jolie**: Well, I'm a shy person as well so when someone compliments me, I go to saying thank you a lot, and well just don't know what to say. LOL Aw, I'm so thrilled that's how you feel. Thanks. (^_^) Glad you liked Sess' naughty plan. Hehe. And so glad you love it. I'm so happy! (^_^) I'll try to make it as funny as possible when Rin's parents find out. I already got it planned. Hehe. Oh my! I'm so happy you like how I do the romance scenes. That means a lot to me. (^_^)

**3monkey3**: Glad you liked the proposal. (^_^) I already have it all planned out hos the family finds out. Hehe. Yes, Sess was devious and I didn't know he could be like that either. LOL

**crazykenz**: Thanks! Glad you liked it. (^_^)

**Caraline Fisher**: That's totally right, she wouldn't have said no either way. (^_^) Aw, thank you. I'm so happy you like this tale. (^_^)


	15. A Birthday Surprise

**Disclaimer**: I don't own InuYasha.

* * *

**Divine Rose A/N**: Sorry, is so late. And I even told some it would be out sooner. I didn't update because when I sat down to write I just couldn't focus on writing. One time I only got one sentence written. And another I saw it was going to be bland and turn out bad, so I stopped.

Thank you for all of your reviews. I know have more than 200 reviews. Thank you so much. (^_^) And congrats to **Jolie **for being the 200th reviewer. You are both the 100th & 200th. How did you manage that? LOL

* * *

Chapter 15: A Birthday Surprise

* * *

Sesshomaru watched Rin sleeping soundly on his chest with her hand on his heart. His fingers combed through her soft hair, stopping to gently rub her back. The memories of what happened not long ago were going through his mind, causing him to smirk. He had finally claimed Rin and it made him very content.

Sesshomaru watched as Rin's eyes twitched and soon her chocolate orbs were revealed. A smile instantly appeared on her face as she looked up her mate. Sesshomaru returned her bright smile with a small one of his own, before speaking in a loving tone.

Sesshomaru: "Good morning my lovely wife."

Rin giggled shyly at the new feeling.

Rin: "Good morning my handsome husband."

Sesshomaru leaned forward and captured Rin's lips in a gentle, loving kiss. He was reluctant to let her lips go and only did when it was absolutely necessary. He looked to see Rin still blushed after a kiss, and it amused him greatly.

Sesshomaru: "You better have breakfast."

Rin giggled and nodded her head.

Sesshomaru helped Rin up and it wasn't too long before they made it to the kitchen. Rin fixed breakfast while Sesshomaru watched. It wasn't long till Rin was enjoying her pancakes.

Sesshomaru: "We go home today."

Rin looked up at her uncle, clearly disappointed that they would be leaving.

Rin: "We have to?"

Sesshomaru smirked.

Sesshomaru: "Yes."

Rin: "Alright..."

Sesshomaru leaned forward and gave Rin a chaste kiss before going to get ready to leave.

* * *

It was night time by the Sesshomaru and Rin made it back home. Sesshomaru looked to the side to see Rin fast asleep. He slightly smiled at her peaceful form. He got out and went to her side of the car. He unbuckled her and gently picked her up bridal style. In doing so caused her to slightly stir from her sleep.

Rin opened her eyes groggily and smiled up at her uncle, before looking around with sleepy eyes.

Rin: "We are home?"

Sesshomaru: "Yes, Little One."

Rin stretched, but soon laid her head against Sesshomaru's chest once more.

Sesshomaru carried Rin into the house, then to their bed and gently laid her down. He leaned over her and gave her a gentle kiss, before lying down beside her, immediately drawing her into the protection of his arms. Rin lay on his chest, apparently becoming awake. She began to trace patterns with her finger on Sesshomaru's chest, over his heart.

Rin: "Sesshomaru, we shall always be together right?"

Sesshomaru: "Yes."

Rin looked up at Sesshomaru with absolute seriousness in her eyes.

Rin: "Forever? I want to be with you forever."

Sesshomaru slightly smiled and tighten his arms around his little lover.

Sesshomaru: "Forever. I promise."

Sesshomaru sealed the promise with Rin with a passionate kiss. Rin soon responded, following his lead.

* * *

The next day, Sesshomaru and Rin woke up late. Well, Rin did, Sesshomaru laid in bed watching her those extra hours she slept in.

Now, Sesshomaru was sitting on the couch in the parlor while Rin sat in his lap. Sesshomaru was trying to ignore Rin and try to focus on a book that was work related, but it was proving too difficult. He finally sat his book down and tightly wound his arms around Rin's waist, causing her to giggle. Sesshomaru nuzzled her neck and began to place soft kisses along it. A blush appeared on Rin's face as she giggled some more.

*_Rrrring!*_

The shrill ringing of the phone caused Sesshomaru to momentarily freeze before continuing his actions.

Rin: "Sesshomaru, shouldn't we answer the phone?"

Sesshomaru: "Hn."

Sesshomaru continued kissing Rin's neck, obviously having no intention to answer the phone.

Rin: "I think we should answer the phone. It could be Mom."

Sesshomaru reluctantly let Rin go to answer the phone, instantly knowing it was indeed her mother. Soon, Rin brought the phone to him, which he reluctantly took. He didn't like speaking with that side of the family, partially Inuyasha's family and now was no different.

Sesshomaru: "Hn."

Kagome: "Rin can't hear you, right?"

Sesshomaru looked up at Rin, who was looking out the window on the other side of the room, enjoying the flowers that grew outside.

Sesshomaru: "She can't."

Kagome: "Good. Bring her over this afternoon around seven; surely you know what today is. Rin had bound to told you several times."

Sesshomaru eyes widened just a fraction. How could he forget what today was? He looked over at Rin, and instantly remembered why. It was the same reason she had he was sure. Their mating was a bit distracting to what date it was.

Sesshomaru: "Of course."

After a bit more of a mainly one-sided conversation, Sesshomaru hung up the phone. He looked over at Rin to see that she was still looking at the window. He got up and walked up to her, putting his arms around her waist. She giggled and leaned back into him. Sesshomaru pressed a kiss to her neck, before whispering in her ear.

Sesshomaru: "Happy Birthday, Rin."

Rin's eyes widened and her hands went to her mouth.

Rin: "I forgot! I turn 16 today! How could I?"

Sesshomaru smirked.

Sesshomaru: "Well, we were doing things."

Rin immediately blushed red at the memory of what the other "things" were.

Rin: "Y-yeah..."

Sesshomaru smirked at her reaction to the thoughts.

Sesshomaru: "I'm going to take you to see your parents at seven. Be ready by then."

Rin: "Okay."

* * *

At exactly seven on the dot, Sesshomaru pulled up to his father's house. Sesshomaru had decided not to tell the family that he and Rin had become mates and would also be having a human wedding right now, so he gave Rin a choker to hide both the mark and the scent of being mated. It worked a little too well for Sesshomaru's liking. He did love the smell of Rin before they mated, but he loved it even more after they had.

Rin jumped out of the car and went to the front door while Sesshomaru followed slowly behind. As soon as he got to the door, he opened and they entered into an unusually quiet house. They made their way to the dark parlor. As soon as they entered the light came on a there was a collective shout of:

"SURPRISE!"

Rin eyes widened as she saw the surprised birthday party thrown for her. Inutaisho, Izayoi, Inuyasha, Kagome, Izumi, Yukio, Chiro, along with Kagome's friends, Miroku, Sango, Kohaku, and Shippo were present. Kagome and Izayoi both rushed over to Rin and hugged her.

Kagome: "Happy Birthday, Sweetheart."

Rin: "Thanks Mom."

Inuyasha: "Yep, happy birthday."

Rin was pulled into the celebrations, while Sesshomaru went to a corner to watch. He watched as they sung to Rin; eat cake, and Rin open presents. That was all fine, thought there was something that greatly bothered the powerful demon. Both Shippo and Kohaku seemed to be interested in Rin. What was worse, it seemed that Kagome and Sango were trying to hook Rin up with Kohaku. He had to fight the urge down to drag Rin out of there while Kohaku and Shippo were complimenting her.

Sesshomaru: _She's already my mate. She's not interested in them._

Even that thought didn't comfort Sesshomaru completely, so he spent the whole time glaring at two teenage boys, who were getting quite paranoid about it.

Suddenly the door burst open and the real excitement was about to begin. Standing in the doorway was Koga, Ayame, and Zero.

Koga: "Sorry, we're late!"

Inuyasha glared at Koga, and immediately got in his face.

Inuyasha: "What are you doing here, you scrawny wolf!"

Koga: "Kagome invited me, you mangy mutt!"

The fighting between the two continued and everybody stared at them. Kagome was obviously starting to fume.

Zero: "At least we got entertainment."

Zero looked over to the buffet table, and then turned to Izayoi.

Zero: "Is that bird of paradise meat?"

Izayoi just stared at Zero for his nonchalance at what was happening.

The fighting continued and soon everybody was getting involved. Sesshomaru saw this as the perfect opportunity to do what he had been wanting to for so long. He discreetly went to Rin, and grabbed her hand. Quietly he led her out of the parlor and to his car. Once they were in, Rin looked up at her uncle.

Rin: "I'm guessing you didn't want to stay?"

Sesshomaru: "Indeed."

Rin giggled which Sesshomaru chose to ignore. Before driving off, he leaned towards Rin and took the choker off, revealing his mark on her.

Sesshomaru: "Better."

Rin blushed as Sesshomaru smirked.

* * *

At nine that night, Sesshomaru pulled up in front of his house. As soon as he stopped the car, he looked over at Rin and smirked. He leaned towards Rin and brushed the hair away from her ear. She looked at Sesshomaru and blushed, which caused his smirk to widen in amusement.

Sesshomaru: "Now for my surprise for you."

Rin looked at her uncle, clearly confused. He did not answer her, and merely got out and walked around to Rin's side. She stared at Sesshomaru as he opened her door and helped her out. She got even more confused when he led her to the trunk of the car.

Sesshomaru: "Open it."

Rin gave Sesshomaru another confused look before doing as she was told. She gasped at what she saw. In the trunk was many flowers arranged in a mini garden that was absolutely beautiful. The thoughtful gift made her eyes start to tear up. She grabbed onto Sesshomaru in a hug and broke down. Sesshomaru encased her with his strong arms and held her close.

Sesshomaru: "I suppose you like it?"

Rin: "I love it, Sesshomaru. Thank you."

Sesshomaru pulled back slightly and smiled down at her, wiping the tears away.

Sesshomaru: "You can plant the flowers later. Let's go inside."

Rin smiled and nodded, then followed Sesshomaru inside the house. He led her to the dining room was there was a candlelight dinner waiting for them. Also romantic classical music was playing.

Rin: "Oh Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru smirked and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

Sesshomaru: "Let's eat. Shall we?"

Rin looked up at Sesshomaru and smiled. Then they both sat down opposite of each other, and started their romantic candlelight dinner. Sesshomaru watched Rin the entire time. Rin smiled at him, though looked away at blushed at the look in his eyes. They held desire. The thought his kisses and caresses, as well as that night instantly flooded her mind. Sesshomaru smirked at this, knowing what she was thinking about to cause the shyness.

As soon as their dinner was over, Sesshomaru stood up and offered his hand to Rin. She smiled up at him and placed her hand in his. Sesshomaru led her a little ways from the table then put his arms loosely around her waist while she looped her arms around his neck. They then began to dance slowly, their foreheads touching, their eyes never losing contact, as they swayed back and forth with the music. Sesshomaru twirled Rin around slowly; even then they made sure not to break eye contact.

After an unknown time of dancing Sesshomaru picked Rin up bridal style and headed to his room. He sat her down on the bed, allowing her to sit up as he sat on the side of the bed. Sesshomaru leaned forward and gave Rin a searing, passionate kiss, which she returned with equal passion. After the kiss, he pulled away and looked at her to see looking back at him with a smile and a blush.

Rin: "Thank you, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru smirked before replying.

Sesshomaru: "Only thanks?"

Rin looked at her uncle with complete confusion.

Rin: "Huh?"

Sesshomaru gave another evil smirk before pushing Rin, pinning her down on the bed. He desperately claimed her lips, loving her madly with affection.

* * *

**Divine Rose A/N**: Hope that doesn't show my lack of focus. Anyways, I'll try to get the next chap out sooner. The drama shall finally begin in the next chapter.

* * *

Here is where I reply to all of the wonderful anonymous reviewers. Thank you all so very much! (^_^)

**crazykenz**: They aren't technically related because they don't have the same blood or genes. It's kind of like she's his niece mainly in name. So, it's fine. Inuyasha shall find out soon. Just couldn't happen yet. Glad you liked the chap. (^_^)

**Jolie**: So glad you liked the last chap. (^_^) Um, me write a lemon? I can't read them, let alone write them. LOL Yes, I am definitely old enough to, but I just can't read them. Glad it's enough for you as it is. (^_^) Yes, Rin is very smart indeed. (^_^) And sorry for my delayed update.

**3monkey3**: So happy you liked the last chap. (^_^) Yes, Inu isn't going to be very happy at all. And the way he finds out. Hehe Glad you like weddings, and I shall be sure to add the cake. (^_^) Heart you too. And I like cake as well, as I can get hyper. Haha

**chokielovie**: Aww, thanks for the compliment. It means a lot to me. (^_^) So thrilled you're happy with the outcome. (^_^) Well, Inuyasha isn't going to take things quietly, but when does he ever. LOL


	16. Surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.

* * *

**Divine Rose A/N**: I know I haven't updated in a while. Sorry about that. I was taking a break. I know this chapter is on the short side, but I wanted to end it where I did for a good reason.

* * *

Chapter 16: Surprise!

* * *

Rin was in a general store in town, shopping. She was getting needed, and unneeded food, as well as other items. She came to shelf and stared intently at something on it. She hesitated before snatching the object that held her attention. She then went on to get other things.

Rin: _I hope Sesshomaru likes the special meal I'm going to make him._

?: "Girl, what's taking you so long!"

Rin looked to her side to see a very impatient Jaken.

Rin: "I still have to get some more things."

Rin then ran off to get the needed items while Jaken sulked, who stared mumbling.

Jaken: "Why do I have to baby sit this girl? Why Lord Sesshomaru must make me, his most trusted vassal, do this, chauffer her to every place she wants to go. Why?"

Sesshomaru had to go to work for an important business meeting, so he couldn't go shopping with Rin. So, instead of making her wait to go, he ordered Jaken to take her in town and watch her. Jaken's life was on the line, for Sesshomaru did threaten the imp if anything should happen to Rin.

Rin soon skipped up to Jaken with a smile.

Rin: "Okay, Jaken, I'm ready."

Jaken: "Finally."

Rin smiled brightly.

Rin: _I can't wait to make this for Sesshomaru._

* * *

Sesshomaru was in his important business meeting, not listening to the important client at all. He was thinking of ways to tell his father about himself and Rin. He was not scared of Inuyasha or his father separately, but they together would be very hard defeat if they decide to attack him for his relationship with Rin. It had been weeks since he and Rin mated and he had yet to tell them. He knew he needed to tell them as soon as possible for the longer it took, the worse it would be.

These pressing thoughts as well as the client, who was extremely important to his business was not enough to keep his mind off of his little mate. His closed his eyes and bawled his hand into the fist at the thought of her snuggled into his side after passionate night in bed. It was a wonderful thought, but considering where he was, it was very tormenting.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes and looked over at the client, who was still yakking about something.

Sesshomaru: _This is ridiculous. I can't even work anymore._

* * *

Rin had food cooking in the oven that would soon be ready. She was currently though in the bathroom getting ready for Sesshomaru arrival home. She had put on a dress that she knew that Sesshomaru liked best on her. She didn't bother with make-up since she knew he preferred her without it.

Rin looked over at the counter, at something sitting on it. Her eyes immediately widened as she did so. There was a noise on the counter and something scurried out onto the bathroom floor. Rin screamed, but soon realize that what had run by was a mouse, and she sighed in relief at the realization.

Rin: "Wonder how he got in here?"

Suddenly Rin heard someone at the door, and she immediately ran down the stairs. The door swung opened as soon as she was reached the bottom, and she threw herself into Sesshomaru's arms.

Rin: "Welcome back, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru held Rin back a bit, keeping his arms around her waist. He instantly saw that something was bothering her and it concerned him.

Sesshomaru: "What is wrong, Rin?"

Rin's eyes widened, and she began to look at everything, but him.

Rin: "T-there's nothing wrong."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, not pleased with that answer, knowing that there was indeed something wrong with her.

Sesshomaru: "I know you're lying, Rin."

Rin's wide eyes snapped back to Sesshomaru, who began to rub her arms, in hopes of coaxing the answer out of her.

Rin: "I-it's nothing really."

Suddenly Rin's eyes widened in alarm.

Rin: "Oh my, supper!"

Rin tore herself from Sesshomaru and ran to the kitchen. Sesshomaru followed behind at walk. She watched with a slight smile as Rin scurried to save dinner. After she had, she turned to him with a smile.

Rin: "I saved it!"

Sesshomaru could still see something bothered his mate, but decided against asking till later if she still look worried. Maybe what was wrong with her was a female thing.

Rin: "I got the table all set and I'll bring the food."

Sesshomaru nodded and left to sit down at the table, which was nicely set. Rin soon brought out their meal which was Sesshomaru's favorite dish. She sat down and they both began their meal in silence.

Sesshomaru watched Rin intently during the whole meal. Something was definitely bothering her, for she hardly looked at him, and she just picked at her food. It concerned and angered him. He didn't like it one bit. He wanted Rin always to be happy, and to not ever worry about anything. He was going to get to the bottom of this, one way or another.

As soon as the meal was finished Sesshomaru went to the parlor and waited for Rin to come. She soon entered, but didn't go to him. She stood in the door way, looking all around the room. Now, Sesshomaru was getting worried himself. What could be bothering her so much?

Sesshomaru stood up from the couch and walked to the center of the room and looked intently at Rin before speaking in a low voice.

Sesshomaru: "Come here, Rin."

Rin looked at Sesshomaru, who was looking tenderly at her. She nodded slowly and did so, but did not meet his eyes with hers. Sesshomaru immediately put his arms around her and lowered his mouth to her neck, and started placing soft kisses along her soft column. Rin gasped, which soon turned into a soft moan.

Sesshomaru: "Rin, you know you can tell me anything."

Rin could only nod at the words that were spoken between kisses placed against her sensitive flesh. Sesshomaru worked his way up Rin's neck, placing soft kissed as her went. He kissed to her ear and whispered softly into it.

Sesshomaru: "Tell me what's wrong."

Sesshomaru went to softly nibbling on Rin's ear as he waited for an answer. The sensations that were stirring within Rin caused by her uncle were starting to be too much for her to keep the information to herself.

Rin: "I'm pregnant."

Sesshomaru immediately stopped his administrations and his widened in shock. He pulled away and looked intently into Rin's eyes, and she looked back with scared ones. Rin couldn't take it anymore and lowered her head, closing her eyes tightly.

Rin: "I'm sorry."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and cupped Rin's chin with his hand, forcing her to look at him. She looked up at him with fearful eyes.

Sesshomaru: "Don't say sorry for this."

Sesshomaru took Rin in his arms and hoisted her off the floor, holding her tight. He crashed his lips on hers in a searing kiss. Shocked Rin took a few moments before responding back, with the same passion as her mate. When she needed air Sesshomaru reluctantly tore his lips from her and set her gently on the ground. Rin looked up at her uncle, who was smiling down at her. She returned it was a brilliant one of her own.

Sesshomaru: "This child shall be a blessing and is welcomed."

Rin: "But isn't it too soon."

Sesshomaru raised his hand and ran it affectionately through Rin's hair.

Sesshomaru: "Perhaps, but it matters not."

Rin started to say something, but Sesshomaru pushed his finger against her lips, which efficiently silenced her.

Sesshomaru: "Everything shall be fine and the child shall be greatly loved."

Rin smiled brightly at Sesshomaru, with tears of happiness in her eyes.

Sesshomaru looked at Rin intently before scooping her up in his arms, bridal style. He carried her to their room, and laid her down on the bed. He gently caressed her stomach with his large hand. He looked tenderly into Rin's eyes.

Sesshomaru: "Our child grows there."

Rin smiled and nodded.

Sesshomaru buried his face into Rin's stomach and smiled when he detected the faint scent of the life growing within her womb that they had created with their love. He looked back up at his mate and smiled.

Sesshomaru: "I can smell our child."

Rin smiled at this news. She was really going to be a mother and Sesshomaru a father, and he was happy about it. This filled her with absolute joy and all previous fears and vanished. Sesshomaru leaned forward kissing her passionately with desire and want, banishing everything negative for good. That night Sesshomaru loved her in a way like never before.

* * *

The next day Sesshomaru and Rin were wrapped up in their love, and the joy of parenthood being around the corner. They were so caught up in their love that nothing else mattered, not even the fact that none knew of their relationship.

Sesshomaru decided to take Rin to the park to watch the fireworks that night. They picked a good spot on the hill with no one else around. Sesshomaru watched Rin's face with amusement as she awed at the spectacular light show.

Sesshomaru: _I won't let anything tear up apart, Rin. I shall always protect you and our unborn child._

Rin suddenly looked at him with a bright smile on her face. Sesshomaru took her up in his arms and sealed the silent promise with a kiss on her lips. His arms wrapped around her waist and her hands tangled in his hair. They would always be together no matter what life threw their way. No one would separate them, especially now.

*_Flash!*_

* * *

**Divine Rose A/N**: Well now everything is set for Inuyasha and them to find out. Had to get this in before they did. Hehe. Yep! Next chapter Sess & Rin's relationship shall be known.(^_^)

* * *

Here is where I reply to all of the great anonymous reviewers. Thank you so much, all of you, for your reviews and support.(^_^)

**Lynn**: Hm, I never thought of who I liked to see get jealous more. LOL Yes, Sess is thoughtful.(^_^) A new villain? Maybe. Have to see.(^_^) And the next chapter, they'll find out about Sess & Rin.(^_^)

**3monkey3**: Oh my! There was a cake. I forgot. LOL Yes, Sess & Rin are a cute couple, that's for sure.(^_^) Oh, yes, always liked when Inu & Koga fought, Indeed hilarious. LOL

**crazykenz**: Inuyasha will explode next chapter. Had to get everything right before he did.(^_^)

**Jolie**: Aw, thanks for the concern. It's actually rare for me to get sick. Thanks.(^_^) I'm so thrilled you love the last chapter so.(^_^) Drama is going to be in the next chapter.(^_^)

**Bohemian Romance**: Thanks for all of your compliments. I'm very much honored.(^_^) I'm so happy you enjoyed it so.(^_^) I'm very shy and you're making me speechless. I'm glad you liked how I did Sesshomaru. That's very important to me.(^_^) And, icegirljenni gave me the idea for the mini garden. I'm glad you like it.(^_^)

I'm thrilled that I keep you entertained during all of those chapters. That's make me very happy.(^_^) And you're not rude at all for asking. No matter what it is.(^_^) Yes, icegirljenni is very active here. Indeed, icegirljenni and I are very close and we agree on almost everything. You're not the first to say we give the same review. LOL

I love long reviews and you can talk or ask whatever you want. I enjoy helping out whenever I can.(^_^) There are advantages to having an account here even if you never write a story. It's a whole lot easier for authors and readers to talk with each other. As you can see I can only reply to ones without an account when I update.

Thanks for the compliment, and I shall of course complete this story. It would take something big for me to stop. And I shall reply to your reviews for my other stories when I update them. Thanks so much for all of your wonderful reviews.(^_^)


	17. A Civil Discussion

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.

* * *

**Divine Rose A/N**: FINALLY here is the chapter where Inuyasha finds out and explodes! Now, I wonder how many thought it shall be this way.

* * *

Chapter 17: A Civil Discussion

* * *

On the day Sesshomaru planned to tell his father and half-brother about himself and Rin, he found out they had left the country. Apparently a relative of Izayoi's that hardly anybody knew except her had fallen ill and they had immediately flown out, because of how severe the illness was. The relative lived in a remote place, where no phones worked. Sesshomaru and Rin had no idea where they were and could not call them.

Sesshomaru didn't mind this turn of events too much, and they shouldn't be gone too long anyways. Well, it turned out they were gone for months. For a little bit Rin was worried about telling them, but that soon vanished when her body began to change with the excitement that caused.

Sesshomaru watched with pride as Rin's pregnancy started to show more and more. Rin was as happy as could be about her pregnancy and watched with awe as she grew. She wasn't that big right now, but it was clearly visible she was indeed expecting.

Right now Sesshomaru and Rin could be found sitting on the couch in their parlor. Well, Sesshomaru was sitting on the couch. Rin was in his lap. Sesshomaru had his hand placed on the bulge of Rin's stomach, gently stroking it while she was smiling, watching him do so.

Rin: "Sesshomaru, do you think it shall be a boy or a girl?"

Sesshomaru: "I don't know."

"Which do you want?"

"A healthy child. The gender does not matter. The child being healthy is all that matters to me."

Rin smiled brightly at that. Those words were so touching.

Suddenly there was the shrill ringing of the telephone. Sesshomaru, with a sigh, reluctantly answered it.

Sesshomaru: "Yes?"

?: "Sesshomaru, we're back."

"Father."

"We really want to see Rin. We all missed her terribly."

Sesshomaru looked at Rin and then down at her stomach.

Sesshomaru: _This shan't be pleasant._

Inutaisho: "Bring Rin over immediately."

Sesshomaru: "Alright."

Sesshomaru hung up on his father, not waiting for a response. He immediately looked at Rin, who was looking at him with questioning eyes. He was very reluctant to tell her the news.

Sesshomaru: "Father and they are back. They want us to go and see them immediately."

Worry quickly overcame Rin's face, which Sesshomaru was dreading. He immediately held her close and started stroking her back, soothingly.

Sesshomaru: "Everything shall be alright."

Sesshomaru placed a kiss on Rin's lips, and then pulled slightly to look at her.

Sesshomaru: "I won't let anything pull us apart, and you know that."

Rin slowly nodded.

Sesshomaru: "Then, let's go."

* * *

Sesshomaru pulled up to his father's house, immediately getting out, going around and helping Rin out. Rin looked at the mansion with worried eyes. Sesshomaru squeezed her hand for reassurance, before chastely kissing her. She smiled up at him, a little less nervous now.

Rin: _Sesshomaru shall always be by my side. I have nothing to fear._

Rin smiled at that thought.

After a couple of more moments Sesshomaru led Rin inside the house, immediately heading for the parlor. This was it. Now, everyone was going to know about their relationship.

As soon as they entered the parlor, all eyes turned to Rin. They all immediately noticed that she was pregnant. Kagome and Izayoi looked horrified. Yukio and Chiro looked shocked. Inutaisho and Inuyasha looked like they were filled with rage. Izumi looked to be in thought.

Inutaisho and Inuyasha suddenly jumped up and ran to Sesshomaru and Rin.

Inuyasha: "Rin, how did this happen! Answer me!"

Inutaisho: "Yes, tell us, Rin."

Rin, who was very unnerved as well as being pregnant started to tear up at the yelling her. She buried her face into Sesshomaru chest and started crying. Sesshomaru wrapped an arm around her, possessively and then he glared fiercely at his father and half-brother.

Sesshomaru: "Don't speak to her like that."

Inuyasha: "Don't tell me what to do! Especially since she was under you care when it happened."

Inuyasha then focused on Rin.

Inuyasha: "Are you still dating the jerk? Tell me who he is so I can kill him!"

Sesshomaru: "That's enough, Inuyasha."

Inutaisho: "Stay out of this, Sesshomaru. You have no right to interfere."

Sesshomaru eyes narrowed into slits and his aura was becoming very dangerous. His instincts to protect his mate were beginning to take over. Driving him to the edge.

Sesshomaru: "I do have a say."

Inuyasha: "No you don't!"

Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga and pointed it at Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha: "You won't after you're dead. How could you let this happen! We actually trusted you."

Sesshomaru driven by his instincts drew Bakusaiga and pointed it at Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru: "Don't speak to me like that. Especially since you don't know what happened."

Inuyasha: "It's pretty clear to me!"

Inutaisho: "This is a little extreme. Calm down."

The two half-brothers were clearly not going to listen. Inuyasha was driven by a protective rage of his daughter, while Sesshomaru was driven by a protective rage of his mate. There was no way they were going to calm down.

Sesshomaru was about to leap into a fight with Inuyasha, when Rin's wails got louder. He knew he had to get Rin calmed down. Her being in such a state was not good for her and the baby. Not at all.

Sesshomaru: "You are lucky this time, little brother. Next time I won't be so easy on you when you make Rin cry."

Inuyasha: "You jerk!"

Sesshomaru did not stay to listen anymore. He transformed into a ball of light, taking Rin with him back home. He landed in the parlor, and immediately drew Rin into a tighter hug, to comfort her. He began to softly whisper to her.

Sesshomaru: "It's all right. Everything shall be fine."

Sesshomaru listened to Rin cry for several long minutes before she was able to speak.

Rin: "We didn't even get to tell them about us."

Sesshomaru: "They didn't notice our mate status either because they were so angry."

Rin began to cry some more. It was heart breaking for Sesshomaru to see her like this.

Sesshomaru: "It's alright. We're together."

Rin's tears started to calm as soon as she heard that they were together. She looked up at her uncle with a tear streaked face, and a smile as well.

Rin: "Yes, we are. Aren't we?"

Sesshomaru: "Yes, and that's all that matters."

Rin's smile brightened and Sesshomaru leaned over to catch her mouth in a passionate kiss.

Sesshomaru quickly deduced that the best thing for Rin would be a distraction. And he knew the perfect distraction. He swiftly picked his little mate up bridal style, and carried her to their bed, where he could give her the best distraction.

* * *

The next morning Inutaisho and his family were enjoying breakfast. None looked happy. Inutaisho was reading the newspaper that had a huge picture on the front. It looked like a man and a woman kissing...

Izumi entered the dining room with her breakfast and sat down. She looked at the newspaper and froze.

Izumi: _That's-_

She stared at the paper, and then looked at everyone else.

Izumi: _Hasn't anyone else seen it yet?_

She scanned everybody again.

Izumi: _I guess not._

Inuyasha: "Passed me the paper, Dad."

Inutaisho: "You could ask nicely, Son."

"Keh!"

Izumi stared, wondering how they didn't see the picture on the paper. She watched silently as they started passing it around. Nobody even notice it then and now they had laid it down on the table. It looked like none of them would.

Izumi: _They are denser than I thought._

Izumi tapped her chin.

Kagome: "It looks like some famous businessman was caught kissing his niece."

Inuyasha looked at the paper, and Izumi froze once again.

Inuyasha: "Tch. Just ruined his reputation."

Izumi just stared dumbfounded as Inuyasha looked away, not noticing who it was.

Izumi: _And we are related, how?_

She froze again as Inuyasha looked again. This time his eyes widened and he jumped up in a rage.

Inuyasha: "That's Rin and Sesshomaru!"

There was a collective gasp of 'what' and everybody rushed to looked at the newspaper. Except for Izumi that is.

Izumi: _Well, finally._

Kagome: "I can't believe this."

Izayoi: "It can't be."

Inuyasha: "I don't believe the jerk!"

Inutaisho: "I thought he was better than this."

Izumi just stared at her family.

Izumi: _After last night I thought it obvious. No wonder I get along with Sesshomaru better._

Kagome: "Wait, then that means-"

Kagome gasped and covered her mouth while Inuyasha got into an even more violent rage.

Inuyasha: "Sesshomaru's the father!"

Izumi rolled her eyes at their slowness.

Izumi: _Yeah, I think that's a safe guess._

Inuyasha: "That jerk! Damn him to hell! I'm gonna kill him!"

Inutaisho: "Let's go. We must confront Sesshomaru about this."

They all ran out the house except for Yukio and Chiro.

Up in the trees, two figures watched the Taishos leave. One was a woman with a fan covering her face, while the other was hid in the shadows.

Woman: "They sure looked mad."

?: "Excellent."

* * *

Sesshomaru and Rin were enjoying a peaceful breakfast in the parlor. Sesshomaru was glad Rin was not feeling like she was the night before. Well, they did have a very passionate night in bed, which was very satisfying. The thought of that caused him to smirk.

Rin: "Sesshomaru, when are we going to tell them?"

Sesshomaru frown slightly at the question. He did not want to hear about that.

Sesshomaru: "I don't know."

Suddenly the door burst open and most of the Taisho family marched in. Sesshomaru and Rin stared at them as they did.

Inuyasha: "You, jerk! You're the father!"

Sesshomaru smirked while Rin immediately hid behind her uncle.

Sesshomaru: "What took you so long?"

Inuyasha: "This!"

Inuyasha threw the paper at Sesshomaru, which he caught and looked at. His eyes slightly widened at the picture.

Inuyasha: "I can't believe you!"

Inutaisho: "I am very disappointed in you, Son."

Kagome: "How could you!"

Izayoi: "We trusted you!"

Izumi: "Congrats."

The Taishos glared at Izumi.

Izumi: "What? I thought we were all saying something."

They all then turned back to Sesshomaru and Rin. Sesshomaru was smirking, while Rin was still hiding behind him, trying to block everything out.

Inuyasha: "You're lower than a snake's belly, Sesshomaru!"

Inutaisho: "Son, I can't have grandchildren who are also my great grandchildren!"

Sesshomaru: "Enough! We aren't really related. She is my mate and my fiancée. And she now carries my child. Nothing you do shall change that."

Everybody stared at Sesshomaru, but soon Inuyasha got his voice back, much to the displeasure of Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha: "Why you...! Die!"

Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga pointing it right at Sesshomaru.

Inutaisho: "Not kill him. But do show him a lesson."

Inutaisho drew Sou'unga and pointed it at Sesshomaru as well.

Sesshomaru: "Hmph."

Sesshomaru drew Bakusaiga and held it in an offensive, yet defensive manner.

Sesshomaru: "I can take you both."

Then the three began battling it out with each other. Sesshomaru held his father and half-brother off good, but he was gaining wounds.

Rin: "Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru looked down at Rin and her worried, tear stained face. Instantly his instincts to protect her and the unborn child took over.

Sesshomaru: _I got to get her out of here. I know._

Sesshomaru turned into a ball of light and grabbed Rin. He flew out the house, with Inutaisho in ball form right on his heels. After doing a few maneuvers through the forest he knew so well, Sesshomaru lost his father, taking Rin far away.

* * *

**Divine Rose A/N**: Obviously the chapter name is to be funny. LOL And where is Sesshomaru taking Rin? Have to wait and see.(^_^)

* * *

Here is where I reply to all of the sweet anonymous reviewers. Thank you ALL so very much.(^_^)

**3monkey3**: Well, have to wait to find out what the baby is going to be like. I give no hints. Hehe. Yes, Sesshomaru will always protect Rin no matter what.(^_^)

**Jolie**: I was quicker with this update wasn't I? Well, I'm so glad you're happy about the baby.(^_^) Yes, definitely can't be helped. LOL I'm so glad you loved it. Cliffy and all.(^_^)

**Lynn**: I'm so glad you're happy the baby.(^_^) And I shall update Crescent Moon next.(^_^) I like to go back and forth between these two. Haha

**crazykenz**: Have to wait and see about the gender of the baby. Hehe Um, Naraku was already killed. Glad you liked it.(^_^)


	18. Something Most Unexpected

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha

* * *

**Divine Rose A/N**: Sorry for the delay in this chapter. I was having trouble with it. Not quite sure about something. Well, anyways, it's all sorted out now, well kind of. Anyways, this chapter may seem a little crazy. Okay, it is crazy. LOL

* * *

Chapter 18: Something Most Unexpected

* * *

Sesshomaru transformed from a ball of light, in the living room of a gorgeous house. He gently laid Rin, who had fainted, on the couch. He turned around to come face to face with a very elegant woman, who looked a lot like him.

Satomi: "I thought you would pay your mother a visit."

Sesshomaru: "Why is that?"

Satomi side and handed a newspaper to Sesshomaru.

Satomi: "It's quite obvious, really."

Sesshomaru looked at the picture of him and Rin kissing, and a low growl escaped his throat.

Satomi: "That's what you get for doing it in public."

Sesshomaru: "Hn."

Satomi sat down elegantly and looked at her son.

Satomi: "We do have a problem."

Sesshomaru sat down by Rin, carefully placing her head in his lap. He then began affectionately stroking her hair.

Sesshomaru: "What is it?"

Satomi: "Well, not too many are happy you are in such a relationship with your niece, whether you are related or not. Many are calling you to step down from the company."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

Sesshomaru: "How dare they."

Satomi: "Yes, well, if you don't there could be dire consequences."

A low growl began to escape Sesshomaru's throat, and Satomi held up her hand to stop him. He reluctantly complied.

Satomi: "I have a plan. Sesshomaru, you are truly irreplaceable to our company, without you we would go down in success. I have a way of getting around this problem. And I think you shall like it immensely."

Sesshomaru: "If it involves giving up Rin, then I decline."

Satomi shot her son a look.

Satomi: "Of course not! I support you two together. She is the only one you have ever really cared for. And besides you have already marked her and got her pregnant. There is no way to separate the two of you."

Sesshomaru: "Then what is it?"

"Well, knowing Taisho's family they won't be accepting yours and Rin's relationship any time soon. Well, if you look at it, Rin is now Inutaisho daughter-in-law, with your children being both his grandchildren and great grandchildren. For Inuyasha Rin is now his sister-in-law and your children will be his grandchildren as well as his nieces and nephews. And, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha is now your father-in-law. Very complicated indeed."

Sesshomaru glared at Satomi when she said Inuyasha was his father-in-law.

Sesshomaru: "I prefer not to think about that."

Satomi: "Yes, well, I can see only one solution for right now. You shall live in the cottage with Rin. You can work from home by computer, and only contact me. No one shall know you still work for the company. What do you say?"

Sesshomaru gave a slight nod.

Sesshomaru: "That sounds reasonable."

Satomi: "Of course. Now, I know you are married in the demon standard, but we must get you two bound together by the human standards."

"Hn."

Suddenly the door flew open and Izumi rushed in. Both Sesshomaru and Satomi stared at her with slightly widened eyes. She wasn't supposed to even know this place existed, so seeing her was definitely a surprise.

Izumi: "I finally found you!"

The noise woke Rin up and she began looking around sleepily. Sesshomaru immediately turned to her, to see if she was alright.

Rin: "Hi, Aunt Izumi!"

Izumi: "Hi, Rin. Glad you are well."

Sesshomaru: "How did you get here?"

"Oh, that's simple. I contacted someone that is the friend of someone that is the brother of someone else, that is the step niece of someone that is the great aunt of someone, who so happens to be the daughter of the one that is the gardener for Ms. Satomi."

They all did nothing, but stare at Izumi for several long moments.

Sesshomaru: _I knew she was a stalker._

Satomi: "You are well connected."

Izumi: "Yeah, I suppose."

Sesshomaru and Satomi gave Izumi a pointed look which she ignored. It was obvious she was excited about something.

Izumi: "Anyways, I have the solution to your marriage problem."

Sesshomaru and Satomi both raised an eyebrow at this for what possible way could she be the solution? Then Izumi pulled out a piece of paper, unrolled it, and held it out for them to see.

Izumi: "I am legally licensed to wed anybody, anywhere."

Sesshomaru and Satomi just stared at Izumi, while Rin's eyes widened in shock.

Sesshomaru: "Why?"

Izumi: "Never know when it'll come in handy. I got it years ago."

Rin: "Have you done it before?"

"This shall be my first. If you agree that is."

Sesshomaru and Rin looked at each other.

Sesshomaru: "What choice do we have?"

Satomi: "None, I'm afraid."

Satomi turned to Izumi and smirked.

Satomi: "We agree. As long as I am in charged."

Izumi: "Great! I even brought a piano player."

Izumi then ran out of the room, while everybody else gave each other looks.

Soon, Izumi walked back in, hauling in Zero by his ear.

Zero: "I said I was coming, so stop it!"

Rin: "Zero?"

Izumi finally let go of Zero, then looked at Sesshomaru and Rin.

Izumi: "Zero is actually an okay piano player. He can play Beethoven's 9th symphony with only nine mistakes."

Zero looked at Izumi darkly, and then started mumbling.

Zero: "Crazy wench yanks me out of bed and drags me all over the county side, and just to play the piano..."

Izumi looked at Zero darkly, before speaking very calmly, which had an undertone of anger.

Izumi: "What did you say?"

Zero: "Nothing."

"Uh-huh."

Izumi then turned back to her half-brother and his mother.

Izumi: "I also brought a couple of witnesses to sign the legal papers."

Ginta and Hakkaku then walked in, who looked like they were at the point of tears.

Hakkaku: "I heard we're invited to a secret wedding, of two with a forbidden love."

Ginta: "It's so beautiful!"

Ginta and Hakkaku both started bawling then and everybody just stared.

Zero: "How pathetic."

Izumi: "Also someone else came, who insisted on it."

Jaken then ran in, and he was already crying.

Jaken: "Lord Sesshomaru, I know this shan't be the most extravagant wedding, but I'm sure it'll be the most beautiful one ever."

Jaken then buried his face in his arm and began bawling too. Everybody stared at him. Sesshomaru about rolled his eyes at his retainer, being used to the mood swings of the imp.

Izumi turned to Rin and smiled.

Izumi: "Who knew your special day would include blubbering idiots and an out-of-tune piano player."

Zero: "Hey!"

Rin smiled brightly.

Rin: "Thank you all."

That caused Izumi and Zero to look at Rin, while it caused Ginta, Hakkaku, and Jaken to cry even more.

Satomi: "Well, Izumi, you and your... group, prepare the courtyard for the wedding. I shall get Rin ready."

Izumi: "Yes, mam."

* * *

Rin was sitting in Satomi's room, who was brushing out her long hair. They were busy getting ready for the unexpected wedding, mainly getting Rin ready that is.

Satomi: "This shall be the strangest wedding, I'm sure."

Rin smiled brightly.

Rin: "Yes, but it's from the heart, so it's perfect."

Satomi smiled.

Satomi: "I suppose you have a point."

Rin laughed.

Rin: "They are certainly passionate about this."

Satomi: "They are that."

* * *

Sesshomaru was in the room, which once belonged to him. He was standing in front of a mirror getting ready for his sudden wedding, with Jaken near, who was still bawling.

Jaken: "Lord Sesshomaru, this is so beautiful. You shall surely have the most beautiful wedding."

Sesshomaru: "Jaken."

Jaken looked up to see Sesshomaru leveling him a deadly glare. Jaken threw the staff into the air and instantly began groveling.

Jaken: "Please, Milord, please forgive this lowly servant! I was-"

Sesshomaru: "Silence."

"Oh, yes, Milord."

Sesshomaru almost rolled his eyes, but refrained from doing so, opting to continue his preparations for the unexpected event.

* * *

Izumi, Zero, Ginta, and Hakkaku were all in the garden preparing for the sudden wedding. Izumi was giving orders, while Ginta and Hakkaku did all the work with the decorations.

Zero was busy getting the piano ready. Soon he sat down and began to play, which caused Izumi to cringe. She grabbed something and threw it at him, hitting him on the head. He immediately looked at her with flaring eyes.

Zero: "Ow! What did you do that for?"

Izumi: "What was that? I thought you could play!"

"I can! That was just part of the test!"

"Well, you better can! And for the love of everything DON'T play _Take Me Out to the Ball Field!_"

"What do you take me for? I'm not THAT stupid! And where is the calm woman I know that simply shoves sushi down my throat instead of blowing a fuse!"

"I'm under stress! This wedding is stressing me!"

"Well, we can all see how you're related to Inuyasha now. You're just like him."

"WHY YOU-!"

Satomi stood at the door, staring at the arguing demons. She just watched as the enraged Izumi threw yet another object at Zero's head, who was able to dodge this time. The two immediately went back to arguing.

Satomi: _This shall be interesting indeed. Well, I better tell Rin it shall be a while._

With that thought, Satomi walked back inside.

* * *

It was now night time and finally time for the wedding. Sesshomaru was standing at the makeshift altar by Izumi, who was at the minister's place. Zero was still at the piano which was close to Izumi, which was rather unfortunate for him. Ginta, Hakkaku, and Jaken were in the "audience", with tears welling up in their eyes. Rin and Satomi were nowhere to be seen, but they were sure to be close by waiting for their cue.

Suddenly Zero started playing a different song than he was. It was a song that one didn't typically hear at a wedding. Izumi glared at him, and once again threw something at his head.

Zero: "Ow!"

Izumi: "Don't play haunted house music! We don't want to give them nightmares of their wedding!"

"So, what do you want me to play? _Here Comes the Bride?_"

"Not yet! The bridesmaid would still be coming."

Zero stared incredulously at Izumi.

Zero: "You can't be serious."

Izumi: "Shut up! I'll tell you when to play the bride music."

"Tch."

Izumi turned to Sesshomaru and smiled apologetically.

Izumi: "Sorry about that."

She opened her eyes to see Sesshomaru giving her a hard look, which caused her to gulp audibly.

Izumi: "Zero, go ahead and play the bride music."

Zero glared, but did as ordered, and when he did the back door opened to reveal Satomi and Rin.

Sesshomaru stared at Rin, who was simply beautiful in her wedding dress. The elegant gown looked perfect on her, with her obvious pregnancy. He could do nothing, but stare at his little mate, as she walked slowly down the aisle with Satomi.

Satomi was the one giving Rin away, since they had figured with all the strange things that surrounded this wedding, there was no reason why not.

Sesshomaru watched as Rin ever so slowly got closer and closer to him. As she neared him, he smiled slightly at her, which caused her to smile brightly in return. Soon, Satomi handed Rin over to Sesshomaru, who led her to the altar. Despite the rather unusual wedding and circumstances, they couldn't keep their eyes off of each other.

Not like they would want to look at anything else anyways...

Izumi: "Dearly beloved we are gathered together today in the sign of God..."

Suddenly loud wailing could be heard.

Izumi: "Dearly beloved we are gathered... Dearly beloved..."

Izumi looked up from her book and leveled a glare at Ginta, Hakkaku, and Jaken, who were crying very loudly.

Izumi: "I can hardly speak over you. Turn it down a notch."

The three bawling demons dumbly nodded in fear and did as they were told.

Izumi then continued the ceremony as the book instructed.

Izumi: "If anyone objects, speak now or forever hold their peace."

She looked up from the book and looked at everyone.

Izumi: "If anybody does, they're overruled."

Zero: "I thought you were a minister, not a judge in court."

The half demon leveled a glare at Zero.

Izumi: "I won't accept back seat ministers."

Zero glared at Izumi, but chose not to say anything. Izumi looked back at Sesshomaru and Rin, smiling when she saw they were still looking at each other.

Izumi: _Rin is enjoying this, but I'm sure Sesshomaru is just trying to ignore everything. Oh well... It's mainly for Rin anyways._

Izumi went through the rest of the ceremony and after a while finally came to the "I do's" Sesshomaru and Rin repeated the vows, Rin with a bright smile, while Sesshomaru with his slight one.

Sesshomaru slipped the ring on Rin's finger lovingly which caused a bright smile. There was no ring for Sesshomaru, since they were using Satomi's old one, and did not have another, but that still didn't make the wedding any less beautiful. Actually despite the strange circumstances, it was very beautiful. Perhaps because it was imperfect and was not fancy, and it was one solely on love instead. And that's what made it beautiful, not the expensive decorations or flowers. Truly love was all they need, and indeed this wedding reflected that, despite everything.

Izumi: "And now by the power invested in me, I pronounce you Man and Wife."

She turned to Sesshomaru and looked at him.

Izumi: "You may now kiss the bride."

Sesshomaru lifted Rin's chin with his hand, and placed a kiss on her soft lips, which caused the wailing to increase ten-fold. Ginta and Hakkaku grabbed each other, and started the water works, while Jaken cried hard into his sleeves. Satomi smiled at the married couple, as did Izumi. Even Zero was smiling.

Sesshomaru finally pulled away from Rin and the two smiled at each other.

Rin: "We're married."

Sesshomaru: "We have been."

"I know, but still..."

Sesshomaru smiled slightly.

Sesshomaru: "I understand."

With that Sesshomaru placed a soft kiss on Rin's forehead, before walking down the aisle, or rather garden path, arm in arm.

Soon they were all in the parlor, having the wedding reception. They even baked a cake for the party. This was all done for Rin no doubt.

Rin laughed and smiled as they cut the cake and fed it to each other. Sesshomaru let Rin chew for a few seconds, before kissing her. That caused a new wave of tears and _"how beautiful"_s from the three teary-eyed demons.

Rin smiled brightly as her and Sesshomaru danced. They were in their own world and not even the wailing or the arguing could penetrate it. They were so soaked up in their love that a dragon could attack, and they would hear nothing. And that beautiful love of theirs shone in their eyes as they gazed at the other.

* * *

Sesshomaru and Rin, riding Ah-Un landed in front of the cottage that they had stayed in before. Sesshomaru got off, and quickly helped Rin down as well. Once she was safely on the ground, she looked at the cottage and smiled.

Rin: "I'm glad we returned here."

Sesshomaru smirked.

Sesshomaru: "It is after all where we first mated."

Rin blushed, and Sesshomaru's smirk widened. He then lifted his hand and placed it on her stomach lovingly.

Sesshomaru: "Also where we conceived our child."

Rin blush deepened and Sesshomaru smirk widened even more.

Suddenly Sesshomaru swept Rin off of her feet and held her bridal style. Rin let out a squeak of surprise which caused Sesshomaru to smirk yet again. He then carried her into the house, and to their bed, to enjoy their "honeymoon".

Months passed and Sesshomaru watched Rin like a hawk, especially with her being due any time. And then one night pain ripped through Rin like waves. It was time for the baby to be born!

* * *

**Divine Rose A/N**: Don't worry; this was a one-time thing for a chapter being this crazy. Won't do another like this one again. Well, not in this story for sure. Haha

Anyways, the baby is about to be born. So, what shall it be and what shall it look like? Hehe

* * *

Here is where I reply to all of the wonderful anonymous reviewers. Thank you all so very much.(^_^)

**3monkey3**: I agree they do, but I think something like this would be hard. Well, now Sess knows they did get caught by the press and obviously it is affecting his business. LOL Yes, Rin is far more important. (^_^) Well, what did you think of this wedding? And very good guess.(^_^)

**Anailuj**: I agree, you can't blame Inuyasha. Definitely to be expected because of everything you said. You are very insightful and logical.(^_^) That was very good. Yes, he definitely has his reasons.(^_^)

**Jolie**: Oh my! Glad it had such an effect on you. Haha Yeah, in the living room is a bad place. LOL Yes, poor Rin, but don't worry she and the baby are fine.(^_^)

Glad you love Izumi.(^_^) Yes, her and Inu are opposites, but like this chapter shows they are definitely related. Haha Oh my! Very good guess. And I hope you punched the right person. LOL Hope you liked this chapter. I think it's nuts. LOL

**Lynn**: Well, Taisho kept Inuyasha from trying to kill Sesshomaru, does that help? LOL


	19. Birth

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.

* * *

**Divine Rose A/N**: Sorry for the very late update. I had a writer's block and I have been busy for the past two weeks or more. Well, here it is, finally.

* * *

Chapter 19: Birth

* * *

Sesshomaru was waiting impatiently in the hall, outside of his and Rin's room. His mother was with Rin, helping her birth the child. His mother had forced him to leave, saying he would only make matters worse by staying. It was true; his natural protective instincts were coming out and getting stronger with each of Rin's screams of pain. Yes, it was best if he remained outside.

Sesshomaru was very worried now. It was taking a long time for Rin to deliver. He didn't know how long it took a woman to deliver, but he was sure it didn't take this long. His mind was racing with thoughts that he dared not entertain.

Suddenly his mother stepped outside into the hall. By the look on her face, he instantly knew something was wrong. He stepped towards her, and she looked up at him, her eyes void of her usual glint.

Satomi: "Rin, she..."

Sesshomaru: "What about Rin?"

"She died. There was nothing I could do. And the child is terribly weak. There is no hope for the babe as well."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened, his world crashing down when he had heard about Rin. He barely heard the rest of what his mother had said. Without a word, he brushed past his mother and entered the room. Satomi bowed her head, sad as well, but knowing what she felt was not even a fraction of what her son felt at the moment.

As soon as Sesshomaru entered the room, he saw Rin lying on the bed. In death she still looked beautiful and serene. Her struggle to birth their child was apparent, but Sesshomaru only saw her beauty. He knelt by her side, and stared at her. Slowly, he reached out and ran his fingers through her hair. There was no move from her, though Sesshomaru knew there wouldn't, it still hit him hard. For one he had not fully accepted her death.

Sesshomaru reached out and caressed her hands in his own, rubbing circles on them with his thumbs.

Sesshomaru: "Rin..."

Sesshomaru's head fell to Rin's chest. No tears came, but his sorrow and anguish was easily apparent. Nothing before had ever affected him so in his whole life. He would never be the same with Rin gone.

Sesshomaru: _I shouldn't have ever gotten you pregnant. It's all my fault..._

Sesshomaru remained in that position for an unknown amount of time. His sorrow and grief slowly consuming him.

Suddenly he felt a presence behind him. He slowly raised his head to see the Tenseiga glowing from its place on the wall. There seemed to be an urgency in the sword. He slowly stood up and walked over to it. He stared at it long and hard.

Sesshomaru: "Tenseiga..."

He reached out and took the sword from its place, and held it in his hand. He stared at it for a few moments, before unsheathing it. The blade emitted a light blue aura. He slowly turned around and saw small demons all around Rin.

Sesshomaru: _They're from the underworld..._

Sesshomaru looked down at his sword and then back at Rin. He walked towards her and with a quick swing of the sword, killed all of the messengers. He quickly sheathed the sword and leaned it against the bed. He leaned over Rin, and stared at her.

For a few moments there was no change, but then there was a beat... Then Rin's eyes slowly opened, the hazelnut orbs staring innocently at him. Relief and joyed immediately washed over him at the sight of his beautiful Rin.

Sesshomaru: "Rin..."

He let his head fall to rest on her forehead, as one of his hands tenderly stroked her cheek. It was such a surreal feeling to have her back, when moments ago she had been dead.

Rin: "Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru: "I am glad you are back, Rin."

"Sesshomaru, where is our baby?"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened and he pulled back to stare at her. He looked over his little mate, seeing how weak she was.

Sesshomaru: _I can't tell her now... It might kill her..._

Rin's eyes quickly became worried, and Sesshomaru could smell the panic rising within her.

Rin: "Sesshomaru, where is my baby?"

Sesshomaru inwardly winced at the high fear-filled voice of his beloved

Sesshomaru: "Don't worry about the child. The babe is being taken care of."

Rin immediately became relieved, but Sesshomaru could still tell she was not satisfied.

Rin: "I want to see our child..."

Rin's voice became inaudible, and her eyes closed.

Sesshomaru: "Rin!"

Sesshomaru's panic went away as he realized that Rin had merely fallen asleep. He gently brushed a strand of hair from her face, and then caressed her cheek. He was so happy to have her back, but there was still something hindering his complete joy.

He thought back to his mother's words of the child. He moved off of the bed and entered the adjoined bathroom. There was a basket lying on the counter with a blanket covering what laid within. He walked to it and slowly lifted the cloth. What laid inside was their child, who was so near death, that one could mistake it for death.

Sesshomaru gazed at the child, which he instantly saw was a girl. She had his long silver locks, which were already to her shoulders. She did not have dog ears, but that of a demon and her markings were just like his mother's. He could not see her eyes for they were closed, but how he wished he could.

Then it hit him. This child was indeed a full demon, not a half-demon. He had no idea why it was, but at this moment it did not matter. He looked back into the bedroom to see Rin still asleep. He looked back at his daughter with sad eyes.

Sesshomaru was sure there was nothing could be done for his daughter. Not sure if Tenseiga could save her. He slowly touched her cheek, and at that moment a small sound left her lips. Sesshomaru's eyes widened. There was hope for her yet.

At that moment, Sesshomaru was determined to do everything in his power to keep her alive. He did not want to risk losing her forever by letting her die, for he was not sure if Tenseiga could save her. No, he would do all he could to keep her alive.

He gathered his daughter into his arms and walked back into the bedroom. He went to Rin, and sat on the bed by her. He reached out and stroked her hair.

Sesshomaru: "Rin, look."

Rin slowly awoke, her eyes going to the baby in Sesshomaru's arms.

Sesshomaru: "It's a girl."

Rin's eyes instantly filled with love and soon worry.

Rin: "Why isn't she crying?"

Sesshomaru quickly looked away.

Sesshomaru: "She's asleep."

Rin: "Oh. Well, she should be hungry, right? I should feed her."

Sesshomaru remained silent, while Rin tried to sit up, and was having a hard time. Sesshomaru easily helped her with one arm, and she looked up at him gratefully. She immediately held out her arms for their daughter.

Sesshomaru looked down at their daughter, and then back up at Rin. He hesitantly handed their child to his little mate. Even with the babe so weak, he still enjoyed watching as Rin tenderly held her, looking down at the child with a smile. She quickly looked up at him with a smile.

Rin: "What should we name her?"

Sesshomaru: "You may."

"No, you."

Sesshomaru was about to shake his head, but Rin's angelic voice stopped him.

Rin: "Please, Sesshomaru. I really want you to."

Sesshomaru looked down at their daughter and gently brushed her bangs.

Sesshomaru: "Sarea."

Rin smiled and looked at Sesshomaru.

Rin: "Sarea, I like that."

Sesshomaru nodded and gazed down at Rin. He knew she would find out about Sarea sooner or later, and he dreaded it.

Rin: "Can you help me. I want to see if she shall nurse."

Sesshomaru hesitantly lifted his hand and began to pull down the gown Rin wore. Rin did not notice it at all for she was gazing lovingly at their baby girl. She bounced her lightly in her arms, and smiled.

Rin: "Sarea, it's time to wake up."

Sarea did not open her eyes. Rin's eyes began to feel with worry, and she looked up at Sesshomaru for an answer. He almost flinched at the look in her eyes, and looked away, not bearing being able to hold them long.

Rin: "Sesshomaru, what's wrong with Sarea?"

Sesshomaru looked back at Rin, and looked her in the eye. She gasped when she saw the look in his eyes.

Sesshomaru: "She's very weak. She was almost dead and still is."

Rin gasped and stared at her daughter.

Rin: "How did I not realize..."

Rin looked back up at Sesshomaru as she felt his hand brush her cheek. She met his eyes which held determination.

Sesshomaru: "She did respond to me. She can survive."

Rin's eyes widened and then her face broke out into a smile.

Rin: "Yes. She can. We can get her to live with our love."

Sesshomaru slightly smiled at Rin and kissed her on the forehead. Rin smiled, and just a few moments later her eyes widened. Sesshomaru noticing the change in Rin, looked at her, and then followed her gaze. Sarea was weakly nursing, but still nursing.

Rin looked up at Sesshomaru and smiled. He looked up at her, and returned it with his small one. Yes, Sarea was going to live. They would see to it.

* * *

**Divine Rose A/N**: Well, I know much really of babies and births of humans, but this is fantasy, and Sesshomaru is a demon, so yeah... Hoped you liked this chapter.(^_^)

Thank you all who reviewed!(^_^)

* * *

**Jolie**: Thanks.(^_^) Glad you love all of them. And hoped you liked this chapter. Thanks for all of your compliments.(^_^)

**3monkey3**: Yes, more cake. LOL Thank you. I'm so glad you thought it was cute and funny.(^_^) Thanks for all of your compliments.(^_^)

**Lynn**: Indeed. Haha Well, What Kagura shall do shall be revealed later. Hehe


	20. Together

**Divine Rose A/N**: Hey, everyone! I FINALLY updated this. Things just happened. I apologize for taking so long, especially to the ones I told I would update soon when I last updated. Good news is I have new ideas, which made me glad I waited to finish this. I don't think I would have implemented them otherwise. Also, now I am bolder with citrus content. *blush* Though I still will never do a full out lemon.

As I was reading this story over before writing this I realized this thing is one big ball of fluff with scattered scenes of drama. LOL Well, more fluff coming your way. Haha But I do have some drama planned later, which will probably be the most drama this story has seen. But first we have to go through a whole lot of fluff. I have to set the stage for the drama and it must be done with the fluff! Cause otherwise it will just be rushed.

Last, but not least, thanks to everyone who reviewed. I won't reply to reviews because it took so long, but know I appreciate them all very much. (^_^)

* * *

Chapter 20: Together

* * *

Sesshomaru watched as Sarea nursed her mother. She was getting stronger each and every day, still weak, but she was improving. Sesshomaru moved his eyes upward to see his little mate beaming down at their daughter. Rin was also getting stronger each and every day. With the both of them improving so it definitely made Sesshomaru happy.

Rin: "Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru: "Yes?"

He watched as Rin brushed Sarea's hair before continuing her thought.

Rin: "Why is Sarea a full demon?"

Sesshomaru: "I don't know, but I'm going to ask my mother about it. Right after you both start your nap."

Rin nodded as Sesshomaru kissed her forehead.

Sesshomaru: "Shouldn't you two be taking it about now?"

Rin: "Yeah... She's about finished."

Just then Sarea finished and Sesshomaru readjusted Rin's night gown as she repositioned Sarea in her arms. Rin then laid Sarea down on the bed before settling down beside her. Sesshomaru waited until they both had fallen asleep to get up. And with a quick kiss on both of theirs foreheads he left to go see his mother.

* * *

Sesshomaru's mother elegantly lifted a glass of tea to her lips. After taking a sip, she turned to Sesshomaru who sat in front of her.

Satomi: "So you are curious as to why your child is a full demon, hm?"

Sesshomaru: "Naturally."

Satomi looked out over her garden before giving her reply.

Satomi: "She is a full demon, but not quite the same as you."

Sesshomaru arched a brow in confusion.

Satomi: "Well, she is like a hybrid. She's weaker than a full demon and some half demons as well. She's her own kind of demon, unique to any others. It's a rare anomaly, but it does happen."

Sesshomaru: "And that's the reason the birth was so rough."

"Apparently, and you must be gentle and careful with her. You don't know what shall happen if she catches a disease or eats something bad. And who knows about her endurance. These are all things we shall just have to wait and see. "

Sesshomaru nodded solemnly as Satomi turned her gazed to him. She smiled and rested her hand on his shoulder.

Satomi: "She's alive and I know with you and Rin she shall live a very happy and loved life. Sarea shall be fine."

Sesshomaru slightly smiled, but it quickly disappeared.

Sesshomaru: "Rin shall be happy to hear all of this."

Satomi smiled and nodded.

Satomi: "Speaking of which, shouldn't you return to her side. That child needs you around her. Your aura apparently helps strengthen her."

Sesshomaru nodded before turning on his heel to leave, but before he was out of sight from his mother she called out to him.

Satomi: "Sesshomaru, don't forget to wait till I told you to continue your favorite activity with your little mate."

Sesshomaru mentally rolled his eyes, but instead of saying anything he nodded, knowing that his mother was watching out for Rin, which he was glad of.

Satomi smiled as she watched Sesshomaru leave.

* * *

When Sesshomaru got home he immediately went to Rin and Sarea. He looked down and was surprised to see Sarea nursing Rin as she slept. The little girl was really progressing well.

Sesshomaru sat on the bed by them and gently combed his fingers through his daughter's hair. He contently watched his little girl nurse and was enjoying the sounds she made. He watched as she slowly fell asleep, keeping her mouth attached to Rin's breast as she did so. He slightly smiled as Sarea made little movements in her sleep.

Suddenly Rin began to awaken. Sesshomaru immediately put his hand on her shoulder to keep her from moving which would disturb their child. She looked at Sesshomaru questioningly before realizing the reason for his action. She smiled down at Sarea before looking back up at her dear mate.

Rin: "She's getting stronger."

Sesshomaru leaned down and pressed a kiss to his mate's temple.

Sesshomaru: "Yeah..."

Silence passed between them for a few moments before Rin decided to speak.

Rin: "What did your mother say?"

Sesshomaru: "Well..."

Rin listened intently to what Satomi had told Sesshomaru and by the end of it she was smiling.

Rin: "So she's a special case."

Sesshomaru: "Indeed."

He then leaned forward and placed his forehead against Rin's.

Sesshomaru: "She shall be fine."

Rin smiled brightly at that news.

Rin: "I am so happy."

With a chaste kiss to Rin's lips, Sesshomaru stood up and went around to the other side of the bed. He then laid down behind Rin and draped an arm over her middle. Rin smiled as she settled back down, feeling like she couldn't be any happier.

* * *

It had been months since Sarea was born and she was now a very healthy little girl. A little on the small and weak side, but still healthy. Rin was back to health she and was up and about almost like normal. Of course she always stayed near her child, not letting the baby out of her sight for a second. And Sesshomaru on the other hand...

Sesshomaru was getting anxious. It had been many months since he had slept with Rin and he was wanting to return to that. Very badly. It was already past time when they could continue, but Rin would never leave Sarea out of her sight to be able to. She was perfectly healthy and would be fine not to be in bed with them one night every once in a while. But Rin wouldn't hear of it. Despite her adamant refusal to leave their daughter alone for a night, he was determined to win. He really needed her.

Sesshomaru watched as Rin moved about the parlor, every now and then looking over at Sarea, who was peacefully sleeping in her handmade carrier. She was wearing her sheer night gown since it had turned dark outside. It didn't matter if she paraded everywhere with only it on for nobody, but Sesshomaru, Sarea, Ah-Un, and Entei would see her in it. She didn't quite realize how that wasn't helping Sesshomaru's desire for her at all though.

Suddenly strong arms wrapped around Rin's waist. She jumped in surprise before leaning against her powerful mate. He ran his hands up and down her sides before she felt him start to rub circled on her stomach, causing her to moan at the sensation. She didn't see Sesshomaru's smirk before he lowered his mouth to her ear lobe and began to lightly nibble on it. Pleasurable shivers instantly raced up Rin's spine. Soon Sesshomaru released her ear to softly whisper into her ear.

Sesshomaru: "Tonight..."

Rin's eyes widened and she stiffened at what that single word meant. Sesshomaru noticed the change and immediately stopped. Rin turned around in his arms and looked up at him with regretful eyes.

Rin: "Sesshomaru..."

Sesshomaru knew what that meant and he was having none of it! Before she could finish he crashed his lips down onto hers, claiming them in a passionate kiss. Rin eyes widened at the desperate kiss, but soon melted into her mate's embrace, and responded to the kiss, returning it with equal passion. She had missed the nights with Sesshomaru as well, but concern for her baby had won out. But with him kissing her like this she couldn't help, but give in.

When Rin needed air, Sesshomaru released her sweet lips. He stared down into her eyes as she stared back into his. His attention then turned to what held her gown up, and before he knew it he was reaching up to push it down, and soon had her breasts exposed. His hands immediately went the mounds to knead them and moans left Rin's lips as he did so. He lowered his head to her neck and began sucking and nipping on his mating mark. Rin's arms wrapped around Sesshomaru's broad shoulders; one hand going into his hair. Once satisfied he had given that spot its due attention, Sesshomaru began to trail hot, moist kisses up Rin's neck, giving nips every so often as well. He smirked as moans of pleasure left her lips. He traveled his way slowly across her jawline, before kissing her on the mouth deeply. He quickly delved his tongue inside, tasting her sweetness.

When Sesshomaru drew back he looked down into Rin's eyes and watched them slowly open. They stared at one another in what seemed to be long moments of silence before Sesshomaru softly spoke.

Sesshomaru: "Now, how about tonight?"

Rin closed her eyes briefly before looking back up into Sesshomaru's darkened eyes.

Rin: "Yes..."

Sesshomaru smirked at her answer, clearly pleased with his victory.

Sesshomaru: "Now, you put Sarea to bed and as soon as that is done we shall continue..."

Rin quickly nodded and after a few moments slowly went over to their little daughter who was still fast asleep. She carefully lifted her, as to not awaken her. After that was successful she and Sesshomaru went to their room. Rin walked over to the old fashioned crib and successfully laid her down without waking her. She smiled down at the little girl before looking over at Sesshomaru, who was already shirtless.

Rin: "Her in the same room as us?"

Sesshomaru: "Don't worry, her having demon blood shall enjoy it. Our loving shall comfort her."

Rin blushed and looked down.

Rin: "Really?"

Sesshomaru walked over to Rin and cupped her cheek.

Sesshomaru: "Really."

Without warning Sesshomaru lifted Rin bridal style and laid her on the bed. Before she realized what was happing she was looking up at him, hovering over her. His golden eyes, filled with passion, shined in the dark room.

Sesshomaru: "Finally..."

Sesshomaru crashed his lips upon Rin's, his tongue delving into her slightly parted lips on contact. As he tasted her moist cavern, his hands were expertly shedding her of her sheer night gown. Once that obstacle was out of the way he greedily ran his hands all over her body. One hand went down to her thigh, before making its way back up, as the other played with the side of one of her breasts.

Sesshomaru released Rin's lips to start kissing down her neck. He kissed her open mouthed; giving hot, wet kisses. He gave passionate nips every so often which earned mewls of pleasure from Rin. He smirked as the moans came from her lips as he sucked on her sensitive pulse. He excitedly made his way down, pressing wild kisses to her chest. His hand that was wandering her side came up to knead Rin's breast which earned a new waves of moans from her sweet lips.

Sesshomaru was in ecstasy. He couldn't contain himself now that he was finally with her again after such a long period. His kisses were wilder and rougher than usual and his hands more urgent on her body. He couldn't get enough of her. He never could, but this time it was even more so.

Rin was desperate for Sesshomaru's touch. She didn't know how much she needed his most intimate touches and kisses until he was giving them to her. She couldn't even wonder how she managed to go so long for she was completely absorbed in her mate's hands and lips on her body. All she knew was she needed more of his caresses and kisses, which Sesshomaru was eagerly giving.

Rin ran her hands over Sesshomaru's firm chest, which caused the demon to growl his approval. Her hands slid over to his back, going up and down pleasurably. Sesshomaru pressed kisses down the sweet valley between Rin's breasts before licking his way back up. Rin mewled in pleasure, and wanting more. He suddenly lifted his head, which caused a noise of protest to escape her lips. He smirked before he swooped down to ravish her mouth once more. Once she needed air he pulled back to immediately give his anxious kisses to the top of her breasts. He gave passionate nips to them which made Rin to cry out which quickly turned to a moan. Sesshomaru smirked as her hands dove into hair to hold him closer. He continued to lavish her breasts with kisses and nips; his hands kneading which breast his mouth wasn't attending to while the other roamed her body. Rin knew he loved giving her breasts attention, but this was even more than usual.

Rin: "Sesshomaru..."

Sesshomaru smirked as Rin moaned his name, clearly pleased.

Sesshomaru: _Such a sensitive little one._

Rin's sensitivity was something that always wondered and greatly pleased the demon. She was perfect to him, just as he was her.

After Sesshomaru finally felt satisfied of the attention he gave Rin's breasts, his mouth continue its way downward, earning moans from Rin as he went...

It wasn't just lust being the reason they felt such a desperate need to be together. It was love. Just as it has always been.

As the sun shone through the window during the early morning hours, Sesshomaru watched his little mate. She was fast asleep on his chest with her hand resting on his heart. His hand combed through her dark tresses before soothingly going up and down her back. His eyes diverted to the crib where his daughter lay. Despite not being able to see her, he knew she was soundly sleeping. A noise alerting him to his mate's awakening which turned his attention back to her. Her eyes fluttered open and after a few seconds they focused on him.

Sesshomaru: "I'm sorry for being rougher than usual."

Rin smiled at her mate's soft spoken words.

Rin: "It's alright. I enjoyed it."

Sesshomaru's mouth turned into a smirk as he buried his face into her hair.

Sesshomaru: "I'm glad."

Rin giggled as she pulled away from Sesshomaru, her attention going to the crib.

Rin: "She should be hungry soon."

Sesshomaru: "She won't for a little more. Let's wash up."

Rin turned her attention back to him and nodded.

After they had washed up, Rin immediately went to Sarea's crib as Sesshomaru laid down on the bed. Sesshomaru watched as Rin leaned over the crib and talked to their little one.

Rin: "Sarea... Sarea, sweetie."

Sarea opened her eyes which soon focused on her mommy. Rin smiled down at her which caused the baby to laugh. She then picked the baby up, talking to her as she took her towards the bed. After she laid her down she looked up at Sesshomaru.

Rin: "Watch her, I shall be right back."

Sesshomaru merely nodded then looked down at the little girl. She smiled and laughed, which caused him to slightly smile back.

Soon Rin came back and sat down on the bed. She turned to Sarea with a smile on her face and leaned towards her.

Rin: "Sarea... Time for breakfast, baby girl."

Sarea giggled and then began to crawl to Rin. Rin's face went into complete surprise as Sesshomaru eyes widened fractionally. As Sarea continued crawling, Rin started to beam.

Rin: "Sesshomaru, she's crawling!"

Sesshomaru nodded, clearly proud of his little girl.

When Sarea made it to Rin, she picked her up and showered the baby with kisses.

Rin: "Oh Sarea!"

Sarea giggled before turning her attention down. She reached out towards Rin's breasts, clearly asking to be fed. Rin giggled and gave the girl one last kiss.

Rin: "Okay, I know what you want."

Before Rin could, Sesshomaru had pulled down her night gown to expose her breasts. Rin smiled up at him and he took the opportunity to give her a chaste kiss. Rin turned her attention back to her little girl, who was definitely eager for breakfast. She positioned her and she immediately began to greedily nurse. Rin looked back up at Sesshomaru with a big smile on her face.

Rin: "She's so much stronger today. Do you think it has anything to do with last night...?"

Rin blushed asked that questioned which caused Sesshomaru to smirk.

Sesshomaru: "Maybe."

He looked down at the little girl and brushed her hair.

Sesshomaru: "Perhaps she is incredibly sensitive to the emotions around her."

A look of questioning overcame Rin's face.

Rin: "Like how?"

Sesshomaru: "Not sure. She's a unique demon, so I don't know what kind of powers she shall have."

Rin looked down and smiled tenderly at her nursing child.

Rin: "I see..."

She looked back up at her mate with a smile.

Rin: "We shall just have to find out, huh?"

Sesshomaru nodded before putting his arm around his little niece. He kissed the top of her head before kissing her lips.

Sesshomaru: "We have time for that later. Let's just enjoy her."

Rin nodded before looking back at their little princess, who was created by their love.


	21. Dread

Chapter 21: Dread

* * *

Months had passed and Sarea was now a little over a year old. She was still only crawling, but had gotten exceptionally better at it. Rin was trying to get her to start walking, but it was apparent it was not yet time.

At the moment they were all in the parlor. Rin was sitting on the floor playing with Sarea as Sesshomaru sat on the couch going over some documents. Suddenly Sesshomaru put the documents down to see his mother walk through the door.

Sesshomaru: "You could have knocked."

Satomi: "Oh, please, I knew you weren't doing THAT."

Sesshomaru remained silent while Rin took her daughter into her arms and went over to her mother-in-law.

Rin: "It's nice to see you, Mother."

Satomi smiled down at Rin.

Satomi: "Thank you, dear."

She then gave Sesshomaru a pointed look.

Satomi: "As least she is polite."

Sesshomaru: "Hn."

Satomi then turned her attention to her granddaughter. She outstretched her hand and started tickling the girl with her finger.

Satomi: "How's my little grand baby?"

Sarea giggled which caused both women to smile.

After a moment Satomi straightened up.

Satomi: "Unfortunately I haven't come on just a social visit."

Sesshomaru looked up at his mother, clearly interested now.

Satomi: "It appears that people got wind of my owning this place and are going to snoop around here."

Rin's face fell and a look of fear came into her eyes.

Rin: "What are we going to do?"

Satomi smiled down at her and petted her head.

Satomi: "Don't worry; I have come up with something. Deeper into the mountains there is an old stone building that is of fair size. I don't know who built it or why, but that doesn't matter. What is that it's impossible for anybody to find you there?"

Sesshomaru: "You found it."

Satomi: "Yes, I did. But that's only because of I convinced the demon of this forest to show me. He doesn't let anybody in after a certain point."

Rin looked over at her mate, clearly waiting for his response.

Sesshomaru: "Well, we don't have much choice. And it's a lot safer than here."

Satomi smiled, clearly pleased.

Satomi: "Good. I shall help you pack. We don't have much time."

* * *

After they were all packed, Satomi led the way to the place she had talked about. It was how she had described: an old stone building. And it was a lot bigger than the cottage they were staying at. The trees were old and ancient and beautiful flowers bloomed. Rin instantly loved it for the gorgeous garden, which made Sesshomaru happy, since she was.

As soon as they started up the path to it, three dogs started running at them. One was a big, white husky, one was Scottish Terrier, and the other was small Pappillon.

Rin smiled at the dogs, clearly delighted while Sesshomaru looked over at his mother, clearly wanting an explanation.

Satomi: "I got them for you. They're gifts."

Rin, with a smile on her face, turned to Satomi.

Rin: "Really?"

Satomi: "Yes, and you may name them."

Rin handed Sarea to Satomi, who gladly took her. The girl then crouched down in front of the three dogs and petted them. It was apparent they liked her a lot already.

Rin: "The husky: Wolfgang, the terrier: Colonel, and the Pappillon: Fluffy."

Satomi: "Good."

Rin turned to Sesshomaru.

Rin: "How do you like them?"

Sesshomaru looked at Rin and knew she already loved the dogs. He couldn't care less about the names, but they were appropriate.

Sesshomaru: "Fine."

Rin beamed at her mater before happily turning back to the dogs. Sesshomaru looked over at his mother and gave her a pointed look.

Sesshomaru: "Any of surprises?"

Satomi smiled coyly at her son.

Satomi: "Why suspect me of that? You really are so impolite."

Sesshomaru just narrowed his eyes.

Satomi: "Well, there are some cats for mice control."

Sesshomaru pointed look turned into a glare.

Satomi: "Don't give me that look, you know you need them."

He paid her no mind.

Satomi: "There are some chickens, ducks, milk cows, and a garden that produces food and vegetables. Not to mention a grove. So you can pretty much sustain yourself out here, just in case."

Rin: "This place is wonderful, Mother!"

Satomi smiled down at the girl; ignoring her son.

Satomi: "I'm glad you do. Now, come along. I shall show you the inside."

They all followed Satomi in, who showed them all the rooms in the house. The furniture was clearly all that had once been in Sesshomaru's house.

Sesshomaru: "Seems you found this place some time ago."

Satomi: "Of course. I wasn't going to have you move into an empty house. And your furniture and decor looks wonderful in here."

Satomi turned to Rin and caressed her cheek.

Satomi: "I know you and Sarea must be tired. You two can go take a nap. I shall help Sesshomaru unpack."

Rin: "Are you sure? Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru looked at his little mate, who was clearly getting tired. And it was apparent that Sarea was as well, as she was rubbing her eyes. He walked over to Rin and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Sesshomaru: "Take Sarea and go rest, Little One."

Rin gave him a quick hug.

Rin: "Thank you."

She then took Sarea from Satomi and went upstairs to their new bedroom. Sesshomaru and Satomi watched them until they were out of sight.

Satomi: "Well, let's get started."

* * *

Sometime later Rin came conscious to the feeling of large hands roaming over her body and lips kissing along her neck. Then she felt a hand slide to her front and cup one of her breasts. She gasped and her eyes snapped open. She looked down to see her night gown down to her waist, and a clawed hand fondling her breast. She looked up to see a head of silver hair before it lifted up, revealing Sesshomaru's face. He smirked at her before going back to place kisses along her neck.

Rin: "Sesshomaru..."

Sesshomaru smirked as his name came out in a moan.

Rin: "What are you-?"

Sesshomaru lifted his mouth just enough to speak, but kept his lips on her skin.

Sesshomaru: "Loving you."

Rin: "But Sarea..."

"In her crib."

Sesshomaru pressed a couple of more kisses to Rin's neck, before moving her to lie on her back. He lifted himself up and leaned on his elbow as the hand on her breast went to the other to fondle it. Rin moaned, which put his smirk back in place.

Sesshomaru: "You were far too tempting not to ravish."

The demon then lowered his head to the neglected breast. He kissed it and licked it all over, tantalizingly slow. He gave passionate nips here and there, clearly enjoying it and the mewls and gasps coming from Rin's lips. His tongue flicked out and touched the breast's tip; sending a bolt of electricity through his little mater. His mouth then closed around the tip, and he laved it with his tongue, leaving Rin gasping with desire.

When he finally lifted his head, he gave her nipple a tender kiss before looking back down into her eyes. She stared back up into his liquid gold eyes; her breath coming in pants.

Sesshomaru: "I am glad you awoken; now I can go further..."

Rin blushed and Sesshomaru couldn't help to chuckle.

Sesshomaru: "Still so innocent after all this time."

He swooped down and captured her lips in a quick, but passionate kiss. He looked in her eyes once more; a gleam coming into his own.

Sesshomaru: "You shan't get any sleep tonight, Little One..."

With that Sesshomaru swooped down to the other breast and gave it the same treatment. He polished it with long, delicious licks, which left Rin gasping, heightening her desire further. He relished in every response he got out of his mate; his pride growing.

When he was finished, he gave that nipple the same tender kiss that he had given the other. He lifted his head again to look over Rin. She was absolutely lovely. Her face was flushed and her breath was coming out in pants. Her breasts were shining moistly from his kisses. He looked back up at Rin's eyes, with a mischievous glint in his own molten gold ones.

Sesshomaru: "This shall be a long night..."

His loving was slow and tantalizing... Rin was clearly not going to get much sleep at all tonight, just like he promised.

* * *

Sometime later Rin woke up to Sesshomaru fondling her breasts. She couldn't keep back the moans that came forth which pleased her mate and boosted his ego.

Rin: "...Again?"

Sesshomaru: "No, I shall let you rest."

Rin gave Sesshomaru an incredulous look.

Rin: "With you fondling my breasts?"

Sesshomaru smirked down at her.

Sesshomaru: "I can't help it; they beg for my attention."

Rin giggled despite herself. It really was flattering that the demon couldn't keep his hands off of her. She noted that was particularly her breasts. He was so attached to them. Quite literally.

Sesshomaru descended to a breast, nuzzling it before giving lazy kisses and licks. Rin mewled in pleasure. Her mate then pressed nipped the swell of her breast then the kissed the spot. He lifted up just enough to look down at Rin; his smirk firmly in place.

Sesshomaru: "Your sensitivity has never waned. It is most amusing."

Rin blushed at his tease. A mischievous glint entered Sesshomaru's eye and he slowly lowered his mouth to her other breast. He missed the nervousness that entered his mate's eyes.

Rin: "Sesshomaru, I was thinking..."

Right then he made contact with her breast, nuzzling it and kissing it. Rin moaned before speaking once more, which came out with moans.

Rin: "Sesshomaru..."

Sesshomaru: "Hn?"

Sesshomaru continued giving the breast attentions. Licking it slowly and giving nips. He didn't even pause as he responded.

Rin: "Can't you stop for a minute? There's something I want to talk to you about."

Sesshomaru lifted his head, seemingly like he was going to comply. She couldn't see the glint in his eyes.

Sesshomaru: "No. They call out to me."

His mouth descended to other once more, giving it _more_ attention than earlier. The kisses were more excited and he gave passionate nips. His mouth closed around the tip and he polished it once again with long, delicious licks. Moans escaped Rin's lips once more, and she was starting to lose herself into the sensations her mate evoked with her. But she wasn't going to give in. Not yet. She was determined to say what was on her mind. She took the opportunity to speak when he lifted his head to go to the other. It came out breathlessly.

Rin: "Are we going to have more children?"

Sesshomaru froze. He clearly didn't want to think about that. He pushed unbidden thoughts from his mind before turning his eyes to his mate's face.

Sesshomaru: "Let's not talk of that. Not now."

With that Sesshomaru descended on the other breasts. He didn't hesitate to take it in his mouth and to lave it with his tongue. He clearly wanted to take her mind off the subject she brought up. It worked and Rin quickly became lost in the sensations he caused.

* * *

A couple of months passed and things had been going smoothly in their new home. Sesshomaru was glad they moved for Rin was even happier here. And so was their daughter for some reason he didn't quite know. He guessed it might have to do with her being a hybrid. Her powers were very curious and seemed to rely on emotions, but he couldn't be sure at her current age.

Now, Sesshomaru was leaning against a tree in the expansive garden, with Rin leaning against his side. His arm was wrapped around her in a comfortable embrace. They both watched as their daughter crawled around enjoying her surroundings.

Then Rin got up and sat down by her little girl. She looked down at her and smiled.

Rin: "Want to try and walk again?"

Sarea giggled and Rin took that as a 'yes'. The mother helped her daughter to stand up and held onto her. She slowly moved her hands away and the girl stayed up for a couple of moments before falling down on her rear. There was silence before she began to cry.

Rin: "Awww, poor baby."

Rin scooped up Sarea and lowered her dress. The girl started nursing, which comforted her, and she immediately stopped crying. Rin smiled down at her and brushed her hair lovingly.

Rin: "It's alright. You shall walk when you are ready. No rush."

After a few moments Rin looked up at Sesshomaru, and nervousness entered her eyes for a moment. She quickly looked down at her baby. Sesshomaru arched a brow to this, clearly curious as to what could have caused this in her.

* * *

Later when Sarea was taking a nap, Rin took that time to look through the books; hoping to find a nice relaxing one to read. She didn't hear Sesshomaru when he walked up behind her.

Sesshomaru: "Care to ask why I have sensed nervousness in you?"

Rin spun around with wide eyes.

Rin: "Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru arched a brow, clearly wanting his question answered. Rin started to fidget and avoided his eyes. The demon didn't like this one bit. He went closer to her and towered over her.

Sesshomaru: "Tell me."

Rin: "Well... I..."

Before Rin knew it, she was in her mate's embrace and he was kissing her passionately. After the shock wore off she responded to it. When Sesshomaru finally pulled back she was panting for air. He kept his face from her just a couple inches and stared deeply into her eyes.

Sesshomaru: "Now tell me."

Rin hesitated for a moment before confessing.

Rin: "I'm pregnant."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened and memories of her first pregnancy, particularly the birth entered his mind. Dread of losing her like that again entered him.

Rin: "Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru: "Rin, I can't let what happened last time to happen to you again."

Rin's eyes widened, not knowing what he meant. Dreading what it might mean.


	22. Worry

Divine Rose A/N: I have changed my name as I have found someone on YouTube with the exact same name with the exact same spelling. And I don't want to be confused with him. I am NO hentai! (ﾉಥ益ಥ）ﾉ 彡┻━┻ (Positive DivineRose91 is not reading. ...I hope... XD LOL)

* * *

Chapter 22: Worry

* * *

Rin stared into Sesshomaru's eyes; fear and dread of what he would say entering into her.

Sesshomaru: "I can't allow what happened last time to happen again. But I can't hurt you that way..."

Rin didn't dare to breathe a sigh of relief for not knowing what he meant.

Sesshomaru: "My mother shall stay with us and monitor you and make sure everything is going smoothly. And we'll see what to do as your pregnancy progresses."

Rin smiled up at Sesshomaru before giving him a tight hug. Tears of joy and relief threatened to roll down her cheeks.

Rin: "Oh, thank you, thank you."

Sesshomaru returned the tight embraced; caressing her hair with one hand.

Sesshomaru: "No need to thank me. This is my doing after all."

Rin smiled and giggled to that.

* * *

The following day there was a knock on the door, signaling Satomi's arrival. She walked right in before the door could be opened for her, much to Sesshomaru's displeasure.

Satomi: "Oh, Sesshomaru, how kind of you to allow me to stay here. I was needing a vacation. Desperately."

Satomi started to fan herself to get the point across on how much she needed it. Rin smiled at her while Sesshomaru's expression didn't change.

Sesshomaru: "You are here to make sure things go smoothly with Rin."

Satomi looked sharply at her for what he was implying.

Satomi: "Of course. What kind of grandmother would I be if I forgot that? Really Sesshomaru, who do you think I am?"

Before Sesshomaru could respond Satomi turned to Rin, with a smile on her face.

Satomi: "Now, where is my precious grand baby?"

Rin: "Asleep in the parlor."

"Oh, I must see her."

She gave Sesshomaru a pointed before she continued what she had in mind to say.

Satomi: "And then I shall examine Rin."

With that Satomi turned to Rin and draped an arm around her, chatting as she guided her to the parlor. Sesshomaru mentally rolled his eyes before following.

As soon as they entered the parlor Satomi immediately went over to Sarea, who was still in the midst of her nap.

Satomi: "What a precious little thing."

The proud grandmother gently rubbed her finger against the little one's cheek. Sarea made small noises in her sleep, which caused a smile on Satomi's lips.

Satomi: "Well, I don't wish to wake her..."

She turned to Rin, who had obviously been smiling at the scene.

Satomi: "Let's examine you and see how far along you are. Come and lay down on the couch."

Rin did as she was told and Satomi sat on the edge of the couch by her. She raised Rin's dress up, much to the young mother's embarrassment as indicated by a bright blush adorning her cheeks.

Satomi: "No reason to be embarrassed. I am practically your mother, you know."

Rin shyly nodded, but was still unable to calm her blush down completely.

Satomi: "Hm, let's see."

Satomi placed her hand on Rin's stomach then leaned down and put her nose there. That brought Rin's blush back in full force. Soon Satomi lifted her head and smiled.

Satomi: "You're a couple months along, you know."

She then gave Sesshomaru a look.

Satomi: "You should have known."

Rin looked down, guiltily.

Rin: "I forgot about my period..."

Satomi looked down and smile at the girl.

Satomi: "Not your fault."

She then gave Sesshomaru a pointed look.

Satomi: "It's Sesshomaru's. He should have realized."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at his mother, but chose not to say anything in reply. He did clearly agree with her, as much as he didn't want to.

Satomi: "Well, everything is going fine. Definitely no need to worry."

She clapped her hands together and a smile appeared on her face.

Satomi: "Now, I shall see if you are properly stocked with tea and then look at the garden. I may decide to do some changes to it. And around here. There's seems to be something amiss with the decor."

She then looked at her son.

Satomi: "Really, I thought you would do better with the decor after I left, Sesshomaru. I should have known better though..."

Sesshomaru gave his mother a deadpanned expression.

Satomi: "Really, Sesshomaru, don't blame Rin, she's too busy taking care of that adorable baby of yours. Blaming your sweet little mate. Where are your manners?"

Sesshomaru: "I wasn't."

"Good! You seemed to have learned something."

With that Satomi whisked herself away to the kitchen. Sesshomaru stared after her, clearly not happy at the conclusions his mother had jumped to. He stopped mentally fuming when he heard the chime of Rin's laughter. He looked down at her and his expression immediately softened. He walked over and sat down beside her; wrapping an arm around her as he did so. Rin looked up at him and smiled.

Rin: "So?"

Sesshomaru: "So what?"

"Isn't what Mother said a relief?"

Sesshomaru placed a hand on his mate's belly before kissing her tenderly on the forehead, causing her to giggle.

Sesshomaru: "Most definitely."

Rin smiled up at him and he couldn't help, but to lower his lips to capture hers in a loving kiss. As the kiss started to get more heated, they were interrupted by the sounds of their daughter waking up with a loud cry. Rin smiled up at Sesshomaru as he broke away.

Rin: "She must be hungry."

Sesshomaru: "I'll get her."

Sesshomaru got up and went to his little girl. He picked her up, but it was apparent she didn't want to be held by him at the moment. As he got near Rin, Sarea leaned over, reaching for her mom. Rin smiled at her as she took her while Sesshomaru lowered his mate's dress so their little one could nurse. Both parents watched her tenderly as she very readily did so. Rin smiled as she gently caressed her hair.

Rin: "You're going to be a big sister soon, Sarea."

Sarea looked at her mom as if she understood what she meant. Rin smiled and gently ran her hands through her daughter's hair.

Rin: "Sarea has gotten so much stronger hasn't she?"

Sesshomaru: "Yes. She's still small though."

"I don't mind. She's perfect just the way she is."

"I agree."

Rin smiled at Sesshomaru.

Rin: "And soon another perfect little one will be born."

Sesshomaru nodded and kissed her on the head. Rin's smile got bigger and she turned back to Sarea.

Rin: "Don't worry, Sarea. You shall always be our little baby too."

It was clear Sesshomaru wasn't sharing all of Rin's joy for the upcoming baby as he was far too worried to...

* * *

A couple months later...

Satomi, with Sarea in her lap, and Rin were sitting on a bench in the garden having tea. Roses were blooming beautifully in a burst of color all around them. The trees calmly rustled in the wind. And in the distance Entei and Ah-Un could be seen grazing. It was all such a peaceful place.

Rin: "You really did make this place beautiful."

Satomi: "Thank you dear. Now, tell me, what's bothering you."

Rin looked down at blushed.

Rin: "How did you know something was?"

Satomi: "Mother's intuition. Now, tell me what it is."

Rin's blush deepened. It was apparent she was uncomfortable telling her what the matter was.

Rin: "Well... Lately Sesshomaru has been acting different..."

Satomi: "That son of mine is letting him get all worked up over his fear. Really, it'll do him no good. Just makes matters worse."

"Yeah... Well..."

Rin's blush deepened and she covered her face. Satomi looked at her quizzically before it dawned on her.

Satomi: "Don't tell me he has abandoned his amorous ways because of that silly fear of his?"

Rin shyly nodded.

Rin: "He still kisses me a lot, but he then stops before..."

Satomi: "I see... How foolish of him. Well, here is what you do..."

Satomi whispered in Rin's ear and as each second went by Rin's cheeks got redder and redder.

Satomi: "Come! I shall help you prepare..."

Satomi promptly stood up and dragged Rin along with her to the house.

* * *

Sesshomaru was in the library, walking up and down the aisles. None of the books held his attention. Images of Rin first birthing were plaguing his mind. He put his arm on one of the shelves and leaned his head against it.

Sesshomaru: "Rin... I'm sorry..."

* * *

That night Sesshomaru entered his room and an enticing smell immediately hit him. He looked at where it was coming from to see Rin sitting on his bed. She was dressed in very alluring lingerie and a bright blush adorned her cheeks.

Rin: "Hi Sesshomaru..."

Sesshomaru furrowed his eyebrows and refused to look at her as he got ready for bed. He laid down on his side, still refusing to look at his mate.

Rin stared at Sesshomaru's back; obviously a little hurt that he refused to look at her. She hesitantly placed her hand on his arm and felt him flinch under her.

Rin: "Sesshomaru..."

Sesshomaru: "I refuse, Rin. I won't hurt you."

"But you won't! And I really need your touch."

"No Rin."

Rin leaned over Sesshomaru and embraced him in an awkward hug.

Rin: "You shouldn't worry so much. Everything shall be fine..."

Sesshomaru: "..."

Rin started rubbing circles on Sesshomaru's arm.

Rin: "Please Sesshomaru. Don't worry..."

Sesshomaru sat up and looked down at his little mate. He saw that he was causing her stress and worry from his own and immediately felt guilty for it. He took her in his arms and held her tight.

Sesshomaru: "Rin, I apologize. I didn't realize I was affecting you."

Rin smiled and returned the embrace.

Rin: "I'm glad you care, but I just don't like to see you like that..."

Sesshomaru: "..."

She then giggled.

Rin: "I didn't know you could resist me. Mother said you wouldn't be able to after what all she did to me."

Sesshomaru: "So she's the reason... I should have known. You are far too innocent to do something like this on your own..."

Rin looked down at his chest, clearly ashamed.

Rin: "I'm sorry... I know I can't do this right... In the end I couldn't really do it like she told me..."

Rin feeling ashamed didn't sit well with Sesshomaru at all. He then whispered in Rin's ear to rid her of all her insecurities.

Sesshomaru: "That's the way I like you. You are so adorable... with your blushes and shy glances... I could barely control myself when I saw you when I came in..."

Rin blushed and giggled, but they soon turned to gasps as he attacked her chest with his mouth. He abruptly stopped himself and looked down into her questioning eyes.

Sesshomaru: "I don't want to hurt you..."

Rin: "Mother said this helps the baby too... That's part of the reason why Sarea is here... And so am I..."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened before he let his head fall on Rin's shoulder.

Sesshomaru: "How could I have forgotten that...?"

Rin ran her hands comfortingly through his hair.

Rin: "It's alright... I understand..."

Sesshomaru looked up at her with a glint in his eye.

Sesshomaru: "I better make up for lost time then..."

He claimed a passionate kiss and pushed Rin down on the bed without breaking it. As soon as he let go of her lips he attacked her neck. He pulled off her lingerie to reveal what little it didn't before attacking her chest...

* * *

Sesshomaru watched Rin sleep. She was exhausted from their activities, which caused a smirk on his lips. He still worried for her, but he decided to be sure not to show it to her. He didn't want to cause her any additional stress and he couldn't live with himself if he harmed her in any way.

Sesshomaru's hand glided to Rin's belly where their child laid within. His eyes furrowed as he felt it and looked down at it. She was already showing a good bit.

Rin: "What's the matter?"

Sesshomaru immediately got rid of the look on his face and looked softly down at her.

Sesshomaru: "You're already showing a good bit. More than the last time at this stage..."

Rin: "Perhaps the baby is bigger? It could be a boy..."

Sesshomaru: "...Perhaps... We shall ask Mother about it tomorrow."

Rin: "Alright."

Sesshomaru looked at Rin and a mischievous glint entered his eye. He leaned over her and she looked up at him questioningly. He did nothing, but slowly moved his hand down her arm.

Sesshomaru: "You do look so beautiful when you are carrying my child..."

Rin blushed deeply at that. He smirked down at her, which made her wonder what he was up to. He was obviously up to something.

Rin: "Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru's hand then reached its mark and clamped around one of her breasts. Rin's eyes widened and a gasp escaped her lips.

Rin: "Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru smirked; enjoying his mate's response. He kneaded the breast in his hand; molding it and toying with it; and fully enjoying the moans coming from Rin's mouth.

Sesshomaru: "As I said I have to make up for lost time..."

With that said he lowered his mouth to the other breast, taking as much as he could of it in his mouth. He lapped at it greedily with his tongue. Mews of pleasure flew from Rin's lips as another session of loving began...


End file.
